


Even If It Takes All Night, Or A Hundred Years

by IWillBeTheEndofYou



Category: Shall We Date?: Obey Me!
Genre: Barbatos knows more than he tells you, Blood Rituals, Destiny, F/M, Falling In Love, Forced Marriage, Implied/Referenced Torture, Kidnapping, Ownership, Slavery, Stockholm Syndrome, THIS IS NOT ALL HAPPY, Whipping, destinies entwined, do you believe in fate?, do you believe in love?, do you believe that it depends on the choices that we make?, dubcon, eating humans, fulfilling purpose, here there be sexin', it ain't all sunshine and hand holding, marriage fic, reluctance, sex slaves, they are demons, they do demon things
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-02
Updated: 2020-11-28
Packaged: 2021-03-09 01:53:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 24
Words: 52,562
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27343081
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IWillBeTheEndofYou/pseuds/IWillBeTheEndofYou
Summary: There are times when we fulfill our destiny, and there are times when we are meant for a purpose we do not want to reach for. She found herself in darkness, and told that none of it was her fault, but she would suffer the consequences of choices that she never made, and things that were written in blood and stars before she was born.Mona found herself stolen, dragged to Devildom, and then purchased. Demons, at their core, are not nice creatures. They are not here for the kindness of humans. They enjoy the taste of human flesh and souls, and fear seasons the meat. There are a few humans that are used as pets. And who should acquire Mona but Lucifer?
Relationships: Lucifer (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Original Female Character(s)
Comments: 297
Kudos: 210





	1. Like You Imagined When You Were Young

**Author's Note:**

> This is being written for NaNoWriMo 2020, because I have devolved into a dumpster fire. Enjoy!

Darkness. Pain. The rough stones beneath her cheek and against the bare flesh of her knees. These were all the things she knew. These were the only things she knew. Water shoved past her lips, so she swallowed to keep from drowning. Shadows moving, voices that growled in her ears. She could not shut them out, nor could she keep her eyes open.

There were screams sometimes. Cries out for help, for grace, for mercy. Wordless screams that rang like broken hearts. She tried to focus on them, because even though they hurt, they did remind her she wasn't alone.

Was it days, weeks, maybe months that she was there in the dark? In the shadows, with the growls? How long was it that she was, lost and hopeless? She wasn't sure, and maybe it had stopped mattering long before.

And then the lights came on.

Bright lights that buzzed and hummed and stung her eyes. She sat up and looked around, seeing the rough stone of the floor and the walls. She squinted at the bars in the doorway. What was with the primitive décor and the modern lighting? It didn't make sense.

Did anything need to make sense?

She coughed and cleared her throat, sitting against a wall and letting her eyes close. There were voices again, not the growls or the screams. Voices that were speaking words that she could actually make out, if she concentrated enough, although that was slightly more difficult than she had been anticipating.

“I think you'll find her perfect for your purposes, my Lord.” a rougher voice that was almost simpering.

“Do you?” a cooler, more collected voice. The foot steps stopped right outside her... cell? Cell felt right, even though she wasn't sure that was where she was. Dungeon, maybe? It didn't matter, she knew that. Nothing really mattered anymore. Nothing except survival, and as the minutes ticked away, even the weight of that was slipping through her fingers.

“Oh yes,” the voice continued. “She's held out much better than the other prospects. She hasn't lost sanity once, she's had no screaming fits.”

“Has all the fight gone out of her?” this voice was deeper than the simpering one, more commanding. And yet, there was something in it that was almost sweet? Concerned, maybe? She wasn't sure what that sounded like anymore.

“I'm not sure I would go that far. She's been quiet. Would likely take some teasing to figure out how she ticks. But I thought that was what you wanted.” there was a pause.  
“If you're not sure about her, my Lord, we could move on. There are a few others to look at and consider. Maybe not as, hm, sturdy as this one. But still good. Ones that could at least be placeholders.”

“No, if you said her, then I'm sure she's the one.”

“Very good!” a clap of the hands. “Shall we clean her up for you? Dress her, perhaps?”

“No,” this was more clipped, as though disgusted at the excitement the other person was showing. “I'll take her now. Barbatos is happy to provide whatever she needs.”

“I thought you said she was a gift.”

“She is. And it is my duty to make sure she's adequately prepared before she goes. I don't anticipate that you'd be able to do all that I require. Don't try.” another pause. Her eyes fluttered open and squinted through the light.

Three men standing at the bars. One tall, with auburn hair that seemed to shine. He was looking her up and down with interested eyes, his chin pinched between his fingers. Another was small, skinny, with oily black hair that was slicked back from his forehead. He scowled at her, as though what had just been said was her fault. And the last man was standing calmly just slightly behind the redheaded man. His smiled slightly, and though she knew it should have spooked her, it didn't. She locked eyes with him and startled when she thought she saw him wink.

The oily man opened the bars. She curled in on herself, trying to hide what she realized was her nakedness. She wrapped shaking arms around herself, pulled her knees up high. Her heart thudded, and she contemplated whether or not it was worth it to make a run for it, or go wherever they were taking her.

She wouldn't make it far. Not bare foot. Not as weak as she was. Not naked, for sure. A woman running around naked was bound to attract some attention, and she couldn't be sure all of it was going to be helpful. Not in a place like this.

“Barbatos,” the redheaded man said to the one next to him. He gave a short bow and approached with a long, warm blanket.

“I know this is all new and scary, miss.” he spoke softly, slowly, like one might to a wounded animal they were trying to help. She swallowed hard and eyed him as he came closer.  
“You have every reason not to trust me. But I am telling you, I am not going to hurt you. If you come with me calmly, everything will be much better.”

Before she knew it, he was kneeling next to her, wrapping the blanket around her. To her surprise, it was warm. The shivering that had over taken her stopped. She looked up at him and blinked a few times. He smiled then.

“Isn't that better? Come miss, get up. I wouldn't want to leave you here on the floor like this. I know you're filthy and scared and hungry. I can fix all those things, but not if you're here on this floor.” he cautiously wrapped one around around her back.  
“Will you get up with me?”

“Where are we going?” her voice creaked from disuse. Fear laced every word. He just brushed a dirty strand of hair away from her face, not taking offense when she flinched away from him. 

“Somewhere safe.” she almost snorted at that. “But I need you to get up off the floor and come with us. What's your name, miss?”

“Mona,” she coughed lightly. “My name is Mona.”

They rose, him holding most of her weight when she swayed on her feet. She clutched at the blanket around her body, heading towards the bars and the man with the red hair. He looked pleased to see her walking around, at least.

“I will never understand why you keep them like this.” he chided the oily man. “You know they're much more pliant when you treat them kindly.”

“Because most who come here don't care for pliancy. They think that fear seasons the meat.”

Barbatos shot the man a withering look and drew you closer under his arm. Even the redheaded man shook his head. He stepped away from the doorway of what you now knew to be a cell of some kind. You wobbled on your feet.

“One step at a time, miss. Unless you'd rather I carry you.”

“Uh, no. That seems like stepping into the wolf's mouth.” Mona snorted. To her surprise, the red headed man threw back his head and laughed.

“Oh, I like this one! We chose well, didn't we Barbatos?”

“Indeed, my Lord.” he looked pleased as well. “And the lady is trembling. I won't have her falling and getting injured on my account.”

In one sweeping motion, she was swept up and bundled into his arms, wrapped still in the blanket. Now she was moving faster, and the sensation made her screw her eyes shut. 

“I can walk.” she mumbled.

“Yes, I know, I believe you. You showed me.” Barbatos was one step away from patting her on the head. Mona glared, ignoring the indecipherable smile he gave her. They were following the red headed man down a long hall, full of other cells. She wondered if they were full or empty, and if the people inside them had laid down to accept their fate, or if they were cowering in the corner.  
“The fire in your eyes tells me that you're going to make it.” Barbatos whispered in her ear. “You are scared and you are weak, and you have no reason to believe me. I'm begging you to trust me. Your life is much more important than you realize.”

“What do you mean?” she whispered back.

“I can't explain to you now. I promise that I will when I can. Please, Mona, just try.”

And before she knew it, she was sitting in the backseat of a large car. She wondered briefly if it was a limo, as she was sitting up on one seat, and the other two were sitting across from you. The big one, the red head, looked well pleased with himself.

“Well, Mona,” he put his palms down on his lap. “I suppose you have a lot of questions. We don't have a lot of time, so why don't we deal with the most pressing ones?”

“Who are you, where am I, and what was the purpose?” she spat out without thinking.

“My name is Diavolo. I'm the Prince of Devildom. You're in Devildom. And the purpose? Hmm,” he looked thoughtful. “I'm afraid that might be a bit more complicated than I can get into right now.”

“Devildom?” she repeated.

“There are three realms.” he began. “The Celestial Realm, where the angels reside. The human realm, where you're from, that you know. And Devildom. Where the demons reside?”

“I'm sorry,” she sat up a little straighter. “Are you meaning to tell me that I'm in Hell?” 

“That's a more succinct way of putting it.”

“What did I do?” she shook her head.

“Nothing that you could have changed.” Diavolo had the grace to look a little uncomfortable. “In your case, you didn't have a choice.”

“Why not?”

“Because you were stolen.” Barbatos said when it looked like the Prince didn't have the words. “Because one night, when you were walking home, one of the lower level demons stole you away and dragged you down here.” 

“For what?” she shook her head. 

“Demons quite often to like to use humans.” Diavolo said carefully, obviously trying to be discreet about something.

“I don't wanna be disrespectful.” Mona spoke up. “Well, maybe I do. But I'm sitting in this car with you, butt naked, and you're telling me that I'm in Hell! I think you could at least be a little more candid with me.”

“Demons like to torment humans.” Barbatos said flatly. “Sometimes for sex. Sometimes for food. Sometimes for fun.”

“Holy shit,” Mona breathed. 

“But rest assured, we're fairly certain that won't happen to you.”

“Fairly certain!” she shook her head. “If you have me, don't you get to make that choice?”

“Ah, that's the thing. Your purpose here.” Diavolo cleared his throat. “And I promise you I will explain everything to you, Mona. But right now, I'd rather get you home and cleaned up and safe.”

“Am I not safe now?” she stopped short. “Home? Are you sending me back to the human realm? My home?”

“No,” he said gently. “Not quite. I meant my home, the Palace.”

Tears stung her eyes, and she wasn't sure if they were anger, or fear, confusion or exhaustion. And it didn't matter. She blinked rapidly, trying to clear them. Both of the men had the manners not to mention it, or even act like they noticed them. Before Mona could ask another question, the car stopped a the doors opened. 

Barbatos and Diavolo climbed out, and Barbatos appeared at her door. She shrunk away from him, ready to put up a fight. But he only held out a crisp white handkerchief. She took it slowly and held it up to her eyes for a second.

“Don't cry, Mona.” he spoke in a low voice. “I know this is all new and scary.” She didn't respond. “Please, just work with me.” he reached for her and sighed when she squirmed away.  
“Mona. Please. Don't make this difficult.”

“It's already difficult!”

“Yes,” he agreed. “But if you work with me, I will do my best to make it as acceptable for you as I can. Diavolo will leave you alone until the morning.”

“The Prince of Hell is giving me a respite.”

“In a manner of speaking.” he was still for a moment. “Please, miss, allow me to draw you a bath and feed you and put you to bed.”

Mona sighed. If they were going to eat her, they were going to eat her. There was little hope in struggling away from them. Her mind was spinning. She slid towards him on the seat, let him arrange her in his arms and carry her towards the Palace, with its glowing lights and polished steps.

“I want to go home.” she said softly.

“I know, miss.” he sighed again. “I know.”


	2. You Should Know, Things Aren't Always What They Seem

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Breakfast is... an event.

It was a shower, and not a bath, but that was just as well, really. The water turned dark as it ran down her skin. She wrinkled her nose and scrubbed furiously with the washrag, squirted generously with soap. She rubbed until her skin was pink and raw, but it didn't wash away the sensation of filth that surrounded her.

Barbatos had walked her into the room, handed her a bundle of a towel and a washcloth, a long, loose tshirt style nightgown. He had said to call him as soon as she was done. Mona leaned against the tile of the shower, let the water pound down on her head. She watched the swirling of the water. 

She didn't want to get out. She didn't want to see Barbatos again. If she stayed under the steam, maybe she would wash away. Maybe her whole being would melt down the drain, and she'd never have to face any of this.

Then again, she was already in Hell. What was next?

“Miss?” a sharp knock on the door made Mona jump. “Are you quite all right?”

“Fine!” she spluttered. “Fine, everything is fine. Don't come in here.”

“Of course not,” Barbatos sounded amused. “But do come out soon, it is quite late.”

Mona sighed and reluctantly wrenched off the water. She reached for the towel and wound it around her body, drying as quickly as she could before she struggled into the nightgown. She stood at the door, staring at it for a few seconds.

She didn't want to open that door. Her fingertips wound around the knob, oddly cool in the wamrth of the bathroom. She shuddered as she pulled it open, peering out in the hallway. The hallways here had seemed so endless as Barbatos walked her to the bathroom. 

“Ready, miss?” he bowed slightly. “Allow me to take you to your room for the night.”

She walked behind him, her legs dragging as though the floor were mud sucking at her. She thought about turning again, running away. Heading for the door and hurling herself outside. Outside in the   
Devildom. It was a foolish idea, but perhaps it was wide enough for her to hide herself. For her to hide herself and survive.

She followed, watched him open a door to a perfectly normal room. It was comfortable enough, if impersonal. A bit like a chain hotel room. He gestured to the bed and the half bath attached. He watched her sit on the bed, crossing her legs.

“No harm will come to you as long as you are in these walls.” Barbatos looked hard at her. “In order to ensure that, I will need you to stay within these walls, Mona.”

“So don't leave.”

“Yes,” he gave one nod. She shook her head and looked at her toes. 

“I don't see that I actually have a choice.”

“There's always a choice, miss. I can only hope that you'll make the right one.”

“It looks like the choice has already been made for me.” she stared him straight in the face, ignoring the way tears burning in her eyes. Barbatos looked exhausted for a fraction of a moment, before his neutral expression slipped over his face.

Interesting, Mona thought. Did I see what I thought I saw? Or am I just tired myself? Nothing seems real.

“You may lock the door behind me. Nothing will get into you that you don't want.”

“Couldn't demons break down the door?”

“Miss, you are in the Palace of the Prince of Devildom. If he says to leave you alone, left alone you shall be.”

“And did he say that?”

“Before we'd even brought you in.” he bowed again and backed out of the room. Mona scurried to the door and twisted the lock. It clicked audibly into place, and it was only that she heard his footsteps retreating down the hall.

Mona got the feeling that he was walking loudly on purpose. It was for her benefit, so she'd know that he was well and truly gone.

She turned her back to the door, braced against it, damp palms flat. Maybe eventually her heart would stop pounding. It couldn't possibly be good for a person to have this much adrenaline flowing through them all the time.

On the nondescript dresser was a box of crackers, a brand Mona had never seen before. She raised an eyebrow and lifted them. The box was still factory sealed, and when she opened it, all the packets were still closed. This was fresh food, that no one had messed with. A sealed bottle of water she had to pop the cap on.

Mona nibbled slowly, wondering what food would be like here. She wasn't sure if she was surprised or disappointed when saltine crackers tasted the same. Either way, a few went into her mouth and she drank the water deeply before laying on the bed.

She crawled to the bed and collapsed on it, barely dragging the blankets up over her head. She was reminded of being a small child when she was afraid of the shadows cast in her room. She'd always burrow under her blankets this way.

Strange to be afraid of the dark and continue to hide in the dark.

Either way, Mona reasoned, there was no one to make fun of her. Her knees drew up high, so the hem of the nightshirt almost covered her toes. And even though she knew she had every reason to worry, sleep overtook her quickly.

***

“Miss,” a hand on her shoulder brought her up from sleep with a gasp. She flinched back then swiped at the hand touching her.

“Don't!” she hissed.

“I am sorry to scare you. I didn't mean to.” Barbatos chuckled softly. “But it is time for you to get up. Lord Diavolo would like to speak to you.”

Mona rose from the bed, shoving down her nightshirt as she did so. He gestured to the slippers and held out a robe. She would have preferred real clothes, but she knew better than to look a gift horse in the mouth She hurried to put the items on and fallow Barbatos to a long, large table. He held out a seat directly across from Diavolo.

“Good morning! Did you sleep well?” Mona stared at him. That had to be the stupidest question she had ever heard.

“No,”

He froze, his fork poking into something that looked like eggs, maybe? A glance at her plate told Mona she had the same. She didn't reach for her fork, but did reach for the glass of juice and have a sip. It was orange in color, but wasn't the citrus she was expecting. It was sweeter, thinner. A delicate taste.

“Was it the bed?”

“No. It was because I'm here.”

Diavolo put the fork down and pushed his plate aside. He folded his hands on the table. Mona lifted her eyes to stare in his, taken notice of their honey hue. If he wasn't literally the Devil, he might be a kind person, she thought. Although she had no evidence thus far that he was not kind. He had rescued her from that cell. Bathed her. Fed her. Was speaking to her. Wasn't eating her or tormenting her or ripping her nails from the nailbeds.

Mona shook her head. Those were dangerous thoughts, a little voice in the back of her head said. Be careful with those thoughts. 

“That's a fair enough response.” Diavolo sighed. “I had hoped to put it off, but I suppose it's time to tell you. We told you last night that you had been stolen. We told you that most humans stolen were used for eating or torture.”

“Yes,”

“And sometimes, once in awhile, if a demon takes a particular fancy to one. They're used as a slave.”

“What kind of slave?”

“Any kind. Companions. Pets. Whatever the demon wants, mainly.”

“A pet.” she repeated.

“Only the highest level of demon is permitted to have a pet like that. It's not a practice I've actively been encouraging. But it is an old tradition, and it is very hard to break.”

Being a demons pet. Mona stared for a moment before taking another drink. She was vaguely aware of the way her hand was shaking.

“Most demons who would take a pet simply don't. There are certain things about humans that can drive a demon crazy. It is in our nature to destroy humans, to corrupt their souls. And it's very hard for a demon to control those base urges, especially when they have a human that they own with no one to tell them otherwise.”

“Last night,” she looked down at Diavolo's hands, folded on the table. She took in the glassy shine of his nails, well filed. She wondered what kind of strength was in those wide fingers.   
“Someone said that fear seasons the meat.”

“Yes,” he said immediately, bluntly. “There are demons that like to torture their humans before enjoying the meal. Because they think that fear seasons the meat. It makes you taste better.”

“Are demons eating bodies? Or souls?” even as she asked it, Mona knew this was likely a question she didn't want answered.

“Both,” Diavolo said softly. “We will dine on flesh before we capture your soul. We prefer to let the soul sit and age, like wine. The hopelessness really adds something to it.”

Mona's stomach lurched, and she found herself regretting drinking the juice. She pushed herself back from the table, the chair colliding with Barbatos. He clasped her shoulders with gloved hands.

“You have not been permitted to leave the table, miss. You must stay until Lord Diavolo excuses you.”

“Stop,” Mona whispered.

“Typically, it's women that are stolen over men.” Diavolo carried on. She couldn't be sure whether or not he was enjoying this. His voice had taken on a low, hypnotic quality. His eyes gleamed. Optimism would have prompted her into thinking it was sympathy. Realism forced her to consider the thought it was cruelty.  
“After all, women are like caviar.”

“Stop!” Mona said louder. Barbatos' hands tightened on her.

“Demons are not kind, not at their core. You must always be on your guard. You must always be aware, Mona. Because if you make one single slip,” his hand reached out then and snatched her by the   
wrist, quicker than she would have thought possible.  
“If you let your guard down for one second, the best you can hope for is a quick death.” His eyes seemed to glow, and the smile he gave her was full of wet, sharp fangs. He leaned across the table towards her, shadows falling around him. Were those horns?

“Stop it!” she screamed.

Tension rose in the air and swirled around them, buzzing, making her feel fuzzy. She opened her mouth, unsure if she was going to scream. But just like that, it was gone. There was only Diavolo, sitting calmly in his seat, his hands still folded. Barbatos standing by the door. Mona looked around with wide eyes.

“Did--?” she began.

“Asking too many questions leads to answers you likely won't appreciate.” the Prince cut her off. He gave her another boyish smile.  
“You really should eat, Mona, you have a big day ahead of you.”

Mona picked up her fork and took a bite of what looked like fried potatoes. They tasted close enough to what she remembered from home, so she ate slowly, carefully chewing. There was also a small   
spoonful of fresh fruit, and something close to bacon. She ate these too. She couldn't bring herself to take her fork to the eggs, though, Diavolo's words causing her to shudder at the thought. 

“Finished? Good! Now, follow Barbatos. He will help you dress. We have an important visitor coming. Your new master should be shortly.”

“Master?” Mona dropped her spoon. “Aren't I staying here with you?”

“I didn't say? I purchased you as a gift. Now hurry, he doesn't like being kept waiting.”


	3. A Few Mistakes Ago

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lucifer and Mona finally meet.

A gift, Mona thought. I've been purchased for someone else as a gift. She followed behind Barbatos as he walked her to her room and presented her with another handful of clothes. She accepted the bundle and stepped towards the bathroom.

“Just a moment, miss.” he looked uncomfortable. “There's something else you should know.”

“Yes?” what could it possibly be now? What else could possibly be said now?

“Pets... don't usually wear clothing.” Barbatos cleared his throat, looking uncomfortable. Seriously? This was what bothered him? Not that she was a slave in Devildom? Not that the Prince of Devildom had told her that women were like caviar. No, not at all. Clothing. He'd already seen her naked! He' carried her wearing nothing but a blanket.

“Nothing at all?”

“Well,” Barbatos shifted his weight. “Maybe that's not entirely the case. You are typically permitted to wear a brassiere and short shorts.”

“I--,” Mona trailed off.

“For more polite company they are offered something a little more covering. Sometimes. It does depend on the master. Pets here are typically proud to be shown off.”

“I never will be.” she spat. “Never. I will never enjoy this.”

“Oh, Mona,” he shook his head. “I hope you never lose that spark. You're going to need it, for everything you were meant to do.”

Mona slammed the bathroom door, her cheeks burning. She stared at the floor for a moment. There was something in the way Barbatos had said 'meant to do' that was ringing in her head. Why would he say that? Surely he meant what she was going to have to do?

Either way, there had to be a way out of here. Her eyes scanned the walls. There was no window for her to crawl out of. And even if she could squirm out of a window, she wasn't sure she'd be able to fall into a heap in a bush, or be crushed to the ground below. 

Would that be worse than this?

There was a sharp rap on the door, snapping her out of the reverie.

“Miss, I think you need to get dressed and get out here. Lord Diavolo did tell you that our guest appreciated promptness. Dress and come out here. We don't want you to make a poor impression, do we?”

His words and tone were polite enough on the surface. Mona hurried into the plain long sleeved shirt and the plain leggings. She ran her hands through her hair, frizzy from the lack of conditioner or styling products. She spun to the sink, staring at herself in the mirror.

Her brown hair had lost it's shine, dull and frizzled. Her skin was pale, dark marks under her eyes. Eyes that were rimmed with red. She looked a mess, and she knew it. She wondered, for a moment, if her new owner would think she had been worth the price Diavolo had paid. She shook her head rapidly, shaking loose the thoughts. She forced herself to focus on her reflection, gave herself a sharp nod. It was going to be fine. Everything was going to be fine.

Mona stepped into the hall, where Barbatos was. His hands twitched, and she wondered if he was aching to pull a wrinkle out of her shirt or something. She took a tiny step away, listening to the butler sigh.

“Come then,”

And they walked back down the stairs. This time he walked her to a large sitting room, draped in crimson and shades of gold. Diavolo was sitting on a couch that looked like it could have been an   
antique. Mona wondered if the spindly looking legs could truly support him. He was an absolute mountain of a man. Demon? Either way, he was tall. 

She stook awkwardly as Diavolo and Barbatos shared a look.

“Pets here... don't sit on chairs.”

“Oh, of course not.” she mumbled. “Wouldn't want to get ass matter on a chair, would you? From the nearly naked people?”

Diavolo, to her surprise, laughed. He didn't seem offended. He shrugged and gestured to a the area next to the couch. There was a large cushion covered in gold. She padded over, still barefoot, and sank down. She sat criss cross, putting her hands in her lap. She was hoping she wouldn't have to kneel. But neither of the demons said anything about it, so she assumed she was likely fine.

“I know you're scared, and I know things are difficult right now. But you need to be on your best behavior.”

“My best behavior?” she raised an eyebrow. 

“Don't speak out of turn. Don't interrupt. Don't make any faces.” he gave her a long look, those honey eyes burning against her skin. Mona shifted uncomfortably on the cushion.  
“These are not polite suggestions, Mona. You will do what I tell you.”

“Or?”

“Or?” he repeated. “I have to give you an or? Me telling you we are literal demons and eat humans and enjoy it isn't enough to make you think that it might behoove you to mind?”

She pursed her lips then, resisting the urge to cross her arms. She remembered that moment over breakfast. She wasn't entirely sure what had happened, if those moments of his teeth coming at her had happened, if she had imagined Barbatos clenching his hands at her.

She didn't care to find out, really. 

Just as Diavolo had sat up straight and reached into his pocket, Barbatos walked off to the door. Mona watched him go, confused. She hadn't heard the door.

“He knows things,” Diavolo said idly. “Don't think too hard about it.”

Barbatos walked back in, escorting someone with dark hair. He walked with confident steps. Arrogance oozed from him. He didn't even afford her a glance. Mona wasn't sure if she should be relieved or offended. Instead, he crossed to Diavolo, clasped his hand tightly.

They exchanged pleasantries, and the dark haired man sank into a chair that matched Diavolo's cough. He was wearing what appeared to be a fur lined cape. Black gloves. Crisply pressed pants. A red and black vest, buttoned tightly.

Mona blinked and tried not to stare. The knot in his tie caught her eye, and she wondered if he was able to do it himself, or if he had someone else do it. She clenched her hands in her lap, resisting the urge to bite down on her lip. Diavolo had told her to be still and not make faces, and by God, she was willing to listen.

The conversation between the demons droned on, and she didn't force herself to listen. This was, perhaps, unwise. But she was still tired, and her back ached, and she felt antsy. Like there was electricity just underneath her skin, and she'd have to move get rid of the sensation.

Barbatos was on the other side of the guest, setting up a tea service. He glanced over at Mona on the cushion, gave one tiny, almost imperceptible shake of his head. Mona took that as a cue to sit up straight and concentrate on breathing.

“The reason I brought you here today, Lucifer,” the words cut through her, making her resist the urge the gasp. “Is because I bought you a present.”

“A present.” the dark haired guest repeated. Obviously this was Lucifer. Was it the Lucifer though? The fallen one? The morning star?  
“You're too kind, Lord Diavolo. You know I require nothing.”

“Nonsense.” Diavolo clapped his big hands, a shudder went down Mona's body. “Look here,” he gestured towards her. She dragged her eyes up to Lucifer's, wanting to shudder at his sharp, crimson gaze.

“A human?”

“A pet. I've been assured she is perfect for you in every way.”

“Diavolo,” he took a deep breath and blew it out through pursed lips, crossing his arms and shaking his head. “I neither crave nor desire a pet. You know as well as I do that I don't have the time or energy to put into breaking one in. And even if I did, we'd be in the House of Lamentation. You know exactly what would happen to her with my brothers around.”

Brothers? The House of Lamentation? Mona's head swam. She looked frantically at Barbatos, any port in a storm after all, he just gave her a steady look and placed a cup of tea in front of the other two demons. 

“They'll do as you tell them to do, or they will answer to me.” Diavolo brushed off the concern. “Besides, Lucifer. You're overworked. You're exhausted. I worry about you, you know.” his voice dropped off a bit at the last bit.  
“I thought it would be good for you to have a pet.”

Lucifer looked at her again. Mona didn't bother meeting his gaze this time. Something told her that he didn't want to see her eyes. His looked up and down her body, sitting on the cushion. Her heart was in her mouth. If he didn't take her, perhaps that was a way to freedom? 

“She's wild.”

“She won't be. I know you have a firm hand. Just think, Lucifer, she's young, she's fresh. You can mold her into anything you want her to be. Everyone will know that you've done the best job, when you show her off. Everyone will admire you for what you've managed to do with your pet. They assured me at the Pen that she was the best.”

Diavolo was really laying it on thick, Mona thought. But a quick glance through her eyelashes told her that it was working. Lucifer sat back, arms still crossed. He sighed.

“I suppose if you've already gone through the trouble of purchasing her. It would be rude of me to decline such an extravagant gift, wouldn't it? Come here to me, woman.”

Mona rose up, pushing away from the cushion. She left the relative safety of Diavolo's side reluctantly. Better the devil you know, after all. She stood in front of her new master, staring at her bare toes against the plush carpet.

“How are you called?” Lucifer demanded. His tone wasn't entirely harsh, but it wasn't exactly kind. She cleared her throat and tried to force herself to look up, to speak. After a beat, he spoke again.  
“You will find that I do not have the patience to repeat myself. When I ask you a question, you will answer me the first time. Are we quite clear on that?”

“Yes!” she blurted, her chin shooting up. Her eyes landed on his mouth, one corner of his lips peeled up in a smirk. Was he enjoying this? Was he relishing her trepidation? Sicko.  
“I understand.”

“You understand...?” one perfect eyebrow rose. Mona felt panic rising up again. Her knees trembled. Her mouth worked as she tried to think.

“I understand—Lucifer?”

“Wrong,” one hand darted out to grip her wrist, pull her closer to him. She whimpered and tried to pull away.

“Mona!” Diavolo snapped. “I told you.”

“Oh, Mona is it?” Lucifer was nearly purring. “Is that why you've given her to me, Diavolo? She's too much for you to tame?”

The Prince didn't respond. Mona's head was spinning. It seemed to her a bold move to be talking back to the Prince like that. But who was she to wonder about demonic politics and heirarchies? She barely understood politics in the human realm.

“We'll try this again.” Lucifer shoved her back towards her cushion. She squeaked and stumbled, tripping and landing on her palms.   
“Go and sit, and rise when you're told.”

“Lucifer, it is her first day...” Diavolo trailed off. 

“I won't have misbehaving pets. Better she learns now. If she isn't able to handle it, perhaps she's better off as a feast for the two of us?”

“She'll try again.” Barbatos cut in, easing some of the tension in the room. “Won't you, Mona?”

She rose off the floor, refusing to look up at any of them. With slow, careful steps, she went back to her cushion and sank down. There was a pregnant pause as she gazed at her hands, willing herself not to cry in front of them. She was certain they'd find some joy in her pain. 

“Lucifer, I'd like you to meet your new pet.” she rose, walked until she was standing before Lucifer. Her fingers were knotted in front of her, her head bowed.  
“She really is lovely.”

“Is she?” Lucifer mused out loud. “What is your name, woman?”

“Mona,” she replied, barely above a whisper. “My name is Mona.”

“Mona,” he repeated. He caught her chin and forced her to look up. In a moment, his eyes were burning into her soul. She wanted to flinch away, to cower away. No one needed to spell out for her the malevolence she could feel.  
“Well. If you can do as you're told, you might survive.” he released her, and she nearly collapsed to the floor. As it was, her knees wobbled and she bent. “Given your current attitude, though, I'd say that's a slim possibility.”

“Barbatos, take the woman and get her ready to go.”

“As you wish,” Barbatos bowed and hustled her away.

***

“No,” Mona gripped his arms in her hands, her knuckles going white.

“You must calm down.” Barbatos soothed. He had dragged her back into a bathroom. He ran a wash cloth under a cold tap, wiped her face.  
“Breathe, Mona.”

“Please don't send me with him. He doesn't even seem to want me! You heard him, he's busy. Can't I stay here with you and Lord Diavolo?” she begged. “I know he wasn't in the market for a pet. But I can be useful.”

“Mona,” his voice was soothing and deep. “Listen to the sound of my voice. Feel it wash down your body. Feel the tension leaving you. The fear is slipping out of your toes, your calves. Your legs have stopped trembling. Your heart is calming, you can breathe easy. There is only the sound of my voice.”

In a few moments, it was true. Her hands stopped trembling, and Mona was able to take a full breath. She eyed him warily.

“What was that?” 

“Many, many demons are able to soothe a human. Some of us prefer our meals to be still. And some of us like to push a human into calm and panic.” he shrugged and wiped at her face and neck one more time.   
“But don't worry about that right now. Listen instead to what I am telling you.” his hands went to her cheeks. Their eyes locked together.  
“Everything is confusing and scary to you right now. I promise you, if you do as Lucifer tells you, no harm shall come to you. He'd never allow it. You are going to have to work, make no mistake. But as soon as he sees what you how, what you really are, everything is going to get much better and much easier. You are in charge of how rough the path to better gets.”

“I don't understand.” she said in a small voice.

“I know. And I can't tell you everything right now. Heed my words, Mona. Do as you're told. And if another demon tries to hurt you, you are to come straight to Diavolo, Lucifer, or myself. Are we clear?” 

“Yes,” she breathed.

“Take heart, child. Things will get better. You just have to weather this storm. If you use your head and follow your heart, you'll see.”

He let go of her face and took out a hairbrush, making quick work of her frizz. It was tamed and laying against her back in a neat braid in seconds. She cringed, waiting for him to present her with the appropriate pet attire, but none came.

“I will be up to Lucifer to decide how you're dressed. He may let you wear normal clothes, if you can behave. Don't give him reason to doubt you.”

Mona was silent as he wiped her hands with a damp cloth and examined her fingernails for a moment. Apparently satisfied, he pulled her back out of the bathroom and towards the sitting room. Lucifer was standing as she crept in.

“Well, I hate to cut this short, my friend. But I think you have some work to get done at the House of Lamentation, yes?” Diavolo beamed at the two of them. His eyes lingered on Mona for a second. Lucifer just nodded and adjusted his cape.

“I do thank you for the gift, my Lord. I won't let you down.” he nodded and headed towards the door already held open. He didn't look back to see if Mona was following. She trailed behind him, glancing at Barbatos in the doorway.

Lucifer stepped into the waiting car, left the passenger door open. Mona sucked in a breath and scurried in, slamming it closed behind her and watching mournfully as they drove away from the Palace.


	4. I Just Don't Know Anything ElseLu

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lucifer takes Mona homes and puts her to bed.

“Mona,” his voice low and gentle. “Look at me.”

She tore her eyes away form the window. What did he want? He sounded kinder than he had at the Palace. Lucifer was fixing his gloves, adjusting his cape. Even though his motions were calculated, and full of intent, she wondered if this was fidgeting.

“Yes?” she asked softly.

“I want to make this perfectly clear to you right now. I am not going to hurt you. If you obey me, if you do as you're told, if you don't cause trouble, no harm will come to you.”

Mona didn't respond. She remembered what Diavolo had told her. Demons were not kind. She shuddered and gave one nod, so he knew that you heard him. Lucifer looked satisfied and sat back, letting his eyes trace over her body, assessing her.

“What did Lord Diavolo tell you?”

“Um, he said that demons eat humans.” she swallowed against the sour taste rising in her throat. “He said that fear seasons the meat. He said that demons like tormenting humans. And keeping their souls to age them like wine.”

“Quite so,” he nodded. “He wasn't kidding and he wasn't exaggerating. He was warning you so that you knew.”

“But you don't want to eat me?”

“No especially,” he shrugged. Mona wasn't sure if that was an insult or a reason to be offended. What was wrong with her? He said it like he found her completely inedible. She let her fingernails dig into her thighs.   
“But there are others who will. You are my pet and not a meal, and that gives you some protection. And you are my pet, which offers you even more protection. However,” he paused, staring Mona straight in the eye. “I can only make sure of your safety if you do exactly as you are told. Am I quite clear?”

“Yes,”

“There are demons who would take you simply because you are mine, and they will rejoice in your suffering. Now, I don't care. I did not want a pet. I am not in the market for a pet. But you were a gift from Diavolo, and I intend to keep you in one peace. Do not disappoint me.” 

Mona said nothing. Did he want a response to that? They pulled up to a large house, though it wasn't as grandiose as a the Palace. Lucifer opened the door and hesitated for a moment. 

“Stay out here. I want to make sure my brothers aren't inside. I may not care about you, but it wouldn't do for you to have a heart attack immediately.”

Mona scrambled out of the car, watching it drive away. And with it, her last link to Diavolo and Barbatos. She stood on the steps, the cold of the cement seeping into the flesh of her barefeet. She hovered by the door and Lucifer unlocked it and stepped in, peering inside. He looked relieved and then beckoned.

She crept behind him through the darkened house. He hurried up a flight of steps. Mona had to rush behind him. There were so many doors, and shadows of statues. She could see the light coming from the bottoms of the doors, hear murmurs and sounds.

Lucifer grabbed her arm and practically threw her into a room, closing and locking the door. He stood there then, staring at her, standing in the middle of his room. She caught sight of a skeleton hanging in the corner. She winced, but decided it was best that she knew as little as possible.

“What am I going to do with you?”

“What does one normally do with a pet?” she shrugged. Lucifer sided and rubbed his forehead. 

“You would undress me. Sit on a cushion if I demanded it. Help me into my pajamas. Bathe me, if I required a bath. Bring me a snack, a drink. Sleep on the floor next to my bed on a pallet, or in my bed, if that was my desire.”

The woman's eyes were getting wider with every word. Lucifer was caught somewhere between leering at her and reassuring her. She shrank back from him as he sighed. Why in the world would Diavolo give him a gift that was this much work?

He went for his chair and began to take off his own cape, peel off his gloves. Mona had not moved from the middle of the room. Her eyes, deep brown, tracked him as he moved. He opened the door to his closet, with it's hanging jackets and shirts.

“You can sleep in here, Mona.” he said, not unkindly. “The door will lock from the inside. You'll be safe.”

“You won't break in?” she paused.

“No,” he shook his head. “My proclivities require a consenting partner.” he snorted. Mona felt her cheeks heat up. What kind of proclivities? That was a question that was best left unasked and certainly unanswered.

Lucifer went to a trunk and removed a pillow and a few blankets. He handed the whole bundle to the woman. She walked towards the closet, throwing him glances over her shoulder. The closet was, at least, a walk in with its own light.

Mona closed the door softly, twisting the lock. She left the light on as she headed towards the back of the closet, making a nest out of the thick blankets and the pillow. She left the light on, staring at the door. At least it didn't smell like feet, she thought grimly as she stared at the rows of polished black shoes, boots, and a few stray pairs of black running shoes. She took in the black suit coats and pants, the casual black jeans. The black leather jacket. 

Well, at least there was a lock. And she was at the back. She'd hear him if he came in. She flicked the switch and scurried back to her little nest, laying down and pulling up the blankets. She wasn't particularly tired, and hadn't eaten since the breakfast that Diavolo had made. It felt like hours since, although she knew it couldn't have been that long. Maybe time was different here?

Either way, she wasn't gonna ask Lucifer for something.

***

Lucifer listened to the girl shuffle around. When the light was off, and she was still inside, he slipped out of his shoes and padded to the liquor cabinet. He opened it wordlessly and poured a glass of Demonus. He had a few sips as he stared at the closet door. At least, for once, his brothers were being calm for the night. He knew she had to be confused, but Diavolo had told him she'd slept for hours and hours, and he had fed her when she woke.

The least offensive food Barbatos could whip together was breakfast.

It wouldn't matter, not really. He could tell she was still tired. Satan had once said that when humans were in emotional turmoil, they could become exhausted. He heard her stir in the blankets as he drank, and knew she was settling in. He could hear her heartbeat slowing. If he focused, he could hear her breathing go steady and stable.

He swirled his drink and thought of Mona's brown eyes, so big and deep. She was lovely, Diavolo was right. He shook his head. Whatever had the Prince been thinking when he'd purchased a pet for him? Lucifer had never so much as breathed that he was interested in such a thing. And if he was, he wouldn't have picked one who was so wild.

Although the thought of taming one, of training something wild did make his palms itch. He thought about Mona's skin, so smooth and soft looking. He wondered how it would look with red stripes from a belt.

Better push that aside, he told himself. She was a present, and he couldn't have her rushing to Diavolo to claim she was mistreated.

He drained the glass and went to the dresser to get a pair of pajamas. He put his clothes in the hamper. Eventually, she'd do this. She'd stand in front of him and unbuttom him. She'd hang his cloak. She'd help him into the satin pajama pants and button his top. That was what all pets did, and he was told that they enjoyed quiet moments with their masters, after they'd been tamed.

There were demons who loved having a pet. They went through them quicker. There were a few demons who were known to break in a human, and make them into wonderful pets. Lucifer had no desire for one already broken. If he was going to have a pet, he wanted to enjoy the whole process.

If he had time for it anyway. He sighed as he ducked into his bathroom to brush his teeth. There was no time for the training that went into a pet. There was no time for what they required to be happy. The happiest pets, the best pets, were the ones that had time with their masters alone. It didn't do to leave them by themselves for long periods of time.

He had his teaching duties, his duties to student council, his duties here at the House of Lamentation, his duties to Diavolo. He sighed as he rinsed his mouth. He wondered briefly if Diavolo thought he was lonely. But how could he feel that way with a house of six others? And they all needed his attention in one way or another.

He grabbed his book and stretched out in bed, glancing now and then at the closet door. Perhaps, on nights like this, maybe there was a little bit of loneliness, he thought. Maybe, just every now and then, something pricked at the back of his mind, an emptiness he could not quite fill. It was uncomfortable, stepping on a tiny pebble in your shoe. Lucifer shrugged and set the book aside. But he paused before trying to turn out the light.

Silently, he crept out of bed. He stepped towards the closet and pressed his ear to the door. It would be simple enough to open the lock. He knew a thousand spells to open the lock and it was easy to lock again from the outside. He could move in the shadows, with the grace naturally afforded to all demons. It would be easy enough to peer down at her as she slept. Did her forehead wrinkle? Did she sleep with her lips parted? On her side? On her back? On her stomach?\

Something in him longed to know. He ached to open the door and look at her. At least make sure she was sleeping comfortably enough. Going in and out would only take a few seconds, and Mona would never know the difference, as long as he was careful. And Lucifer, of course, was always careful. He couldn't afford not to be. But his hand faltered as he reached for the knob. He had told her that he would leave her alone.

Lucifer was going to keep his promise. He went instead to his bed, laid in the blankets. There was going to be enough drama tomorrow when the others found out what had happened. No sense in borrowing trouble now, anyway.

He laid on his back as he typically did, staring up at the ceiling. Usually, Lucifer had no problems with falling asleep. Exhaustion would seep into him by the end of the door, and the glass of Demonus was helpful.

Tonight was different. He tossed and turned, and he could not find sleep. Something chewed at the back of his mind. He turned on his side, facing the closet. He closed his eyes, and found his ears full of the sound of her heartbeat, of the steady rhythm of her breathing. He willed himself to follow her rhythm, and Lucifer realized that he was dozing off.

Curious, he thought. He'd heard of demons helping a human sleep, but never the other way around.


	5. Kiss My Eyes And Lay Me To Sleep

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The others realize there is a human in the house, and Asmo has some news.

“Mona,” a gentle rap at the door. “Mona, wake up.”

“It's early,” she grumbled, pulling a blanket over her head.

“Indeed it is, and that is exactly why you need to get up.” he snorted. If she liked to be lazy, that was going be trained out of her quickly. He heard her rustle around, listened to her padding to the door. The click of the lock, the creak of the hinges. Her eyes were blurry, blinking slowly. Her braid was still mostly neat.

“Good morning?” she looked confused. She glanced to the window and frowned. “The sun hasn't come up yet?”

“Ah,” Lucifer followed her gaze. “The sun doesn't rise here, Mona. Not the way that you're used to.” he stepped aside and let her rush to the window. She stared out at the dark sky, looking more awake. She glanced at him then back outside.

“Doesn't that mess up your circadian rhythm?”

“Not for a demon.” he hadn't considered the physical ramifications it might have for her, though. That may be something to look into. Perhaps Mammon could confer with one of the witches he knew, and see if they knew anything that might help.  
“Come away from the window and prepare for breakfast.” he pointed to the bathroom. She scurried in and closed the door.

To Mona's surprise, there was a toothbrush, obviously new sitting out. And a hairbrush. A bar of plain soap. There were two sinks in the bathroom, one clearly used by Lucifer. She got ready for the morning, washing her face and hands, brushing her teeth and braiding her hair again. 

Mona appeared again, with Lucifer freshly dressed. He frowned at her clothes and seemed thoughtful for a moment.

“They told me,” Mona's voice broke the silence. “That pets here don't really wear clothes.”

“Not typically.” Lucifer agreed. He grabbed a cushion that had been sitting discreetly in a corner. “Carry this downstairs. They don't sit at the table either.”

“Where do I sit?” Mona stared at the cushion. It was big enough to be comfortable, covered in satin. She hoped it was thick enough so that sitting on it all the time wouldn't hurt. 

“Next to my chair.” today he was wearing a uniform jacket. He stepped towards her and walked around her in a circle.  
“You're going to have to lose the pants. I'll let you keep the shirt for now. Until I've sorted out more appropriate attire.”

And he stood there, arms crossed. Mona realized that he meant to watch her, to make sure. Well, in all fairness, she wouldn't trust her either, if she was Lucifer. Her face was bright red as she reached under her shirt and tugged down the loose pants. Once glance at the demon and the cleanliness of his room told her he wouldn't appreciate her throwing them to the side. Instead, she folded them neatly and placed them on the chair he pointed to.

“Good girl. It pleases me when you don't argue.” he sounded satisfied. Better one that was happy with you than threatening you with his teeth, Mona thought. He began to walk out of the room and she hurried behind him, clutching her cushion, shivering. 

The dining room table was long. There was no one seated yet. Lucifer sat at the head of the table. He gestured to the place at the floor, and watched as Mona placed her cushion and sat down, folding her legs up as she did. She looked carefully around the room.

His fingers tingled. He wanted to reach out and touch her. He wanted to stroke back her hair. He wanted to tell her, again, that she was a good girl. He'd seen other demons do the same, had seen them coddling and fawning over their pets. It had disgusted him then, and the thought left him feeling uncomfortable now.

Lucifer poured a mug of coffee and sat down with a paper. Mona didn't stir, her eyes roving around the room. The ruckus started on the stairs, Mammon's voice intermingling with Levi's. Bickering already. He folded the paper and set it aside.

Mona gave him a questioning look, and he gestured for her to be still. The six others flooded the room, carrying trays and platters of food, talking all at once. The woman seemed to shrink into herself, bowing her head slightly, as though she wanted to hide. Lucifer began to count in his head. He was shocked when he got all the way to five before someone spoke up.

“Where in Devildom did ya get a human?” Mammon, of course. “They're expensive. Didn't'cha say last week we we're on a budget?”

“She was a gift from Diavolo.” he sipped from his mug.

“Huh?” Beelzebub now, bent from his plate to look. His eyes gleamed. “Are we gonna eat her?”

“No!” his voice left no room for argument. “She is not a meal. She's a pet.”

“A pet.” Leviathan blinked a few times. “I didn't think you were the type to get a pet, Lucifer.”

“I'm not. As I said, she was a gift. I could hardly refuse.”

Asmodeus was looking at him curiously. He craned his neck and eyed the woman. He swung back into his seat and pecked at his breakfast. Satan glanced at the woman and turned to his own breakfast, not interested one way or the other.

Mona kept her gaze at her hands. She pressed them into her thighs, hoping none of them would notice the way she was trembling. Don't show weakness, she thought. Don't show fear. Don't give them an in. Don't give them a reason to suspect a thing. 

“What're ya gonna do with her?” Mammon crinkled his nose thoughtfully.

“Don't concern yourself with my affairs, Mammon. I thought you were smart enough to know that.” Lucifer wiped his mouth. He went to push himself away from the table, when Asmodeus, who had been sitting on his left, put his hand on his arm.

“You're meant to feed them.”

“What?”

“Pets. You're meant to feed them, too.”

Lucifer set down his cup and looked at his younger brother. He knew that. And yet... He hadn't considered it. Most pets were fed either from their master's hand, from the leftovers on their master's plate, or from a separate little plate. 

He glanced down at his empty plate. He sighed and began to stack a smaller dish with the most innocuous fruits and a piece of toast with a smear of butter. He leaned down and handed it to Mona, who accepted it with both hands.

“What's her name?” Mammon put his elbows on the table and rested his chin on his hands. 

“Mona,” Lucifer said tightly. He didn't like the gleam in those blue eyes, and he didn't like the way Mammon was asking questions. 

Only because his brother's schemes could damage the gift he was given, of course. He didn't want her damaged. Diavolo would hate that. He watched her pick at the fruits and bite into the toast.

“Mona?” she looked up sharply at his word. Something tingled at the pit of his belly at the site of that. Perhaps his warning about doing what she was told actually sunk in.   
“Stand up and meet my brothers.”

She blushed hard as she rose, pulling the hem of her shirt further down. She let her eyes rise as he pointed.

“In age order, Mammon, Leviathan, Satan, Asmodeus, Beelzebub and Belphegor.” he pointed and each brother waved or glared or nodded. Mona seemed to step a little closer to Lucifer.  
“I'm the eldest brother. Later, I will explain to you exactly who we are. Today, we were meant to go to Student Council.” groans and protests arose. He held up a hand and the table fell silent. “As I was saying, we were meant to. But Diavolo sent me a text, and has canceled.”

Cheers went up all right. Mona shrank away, closer to Lucifer. He Had the urge to wind his arm around her and pull her in closer. He shook it off by standing up.

“Come with me,” he beckoned and began to walk out. She followed behind. Asmo stood from his seat and scrambled behind them.

“Lucifer! Wait!” he grabbed his older brother. “She isn't collared.”

“Asmo, how do you know so much about pets?” Lucifer raised an eyebrow. The younger demon scoffed and tossed his strawberry blond hair. 

“You know the type I hang out with. Pets are common in that crowd.” 

That checked out. It was true that Mammon ran with a crowd who was usually flush with cash, they were into the flashy. Asmo's group was into decadence. He hummed thoughtfully and turned to look Mona up and down.

“All right, Asmo.” he sighed. “Write me up a list of the things that I need.” 

“I would be glad to, dear brother.” he purred. He looked at Mona, eyes tracing the shape of her body. “I'd love to dress her up.”

“I thought I wasn't allowed clothes?” she blurted suddenly. Asmo looked delighted and giggled.

“That's an antiquated rule. There are some that like them that way, but if your master likes you dressed, you can wear clothes.” 

That was news to Lucifer. He and Mona looked at each other, surprised. She clutched her cushion, looking pleased and slightly angry. He felt compelled to apologize, although he knew it hadn't really been his fault. These had been the customs as he and Diavolo had understood them.

“She needs a collar.” Asmo repeated. “That's the most important part if you're not going to blood bond her.” The woman startled at this.

“Thank you, Asmodeus. We can talk later.” Lucifer cut him off smoothly. He headed up the stairs. Mona stopped and looked at Asmo. He winked and gave her a wave. She smiled weakly before hurrying up the stairs.

***

In his room, Lucifer shed his uniform jacket, standing in his shirtsleeves. He reached again for his cloak. He gestured to the pants, and Mona darted for them, rushing into them. 

“I won't let something like that happen again.” he headed for a small desk by a window. He lifted a pen and opened a file.  
“I won't have you be embarrassed like that again. It reflects poorly on me.”

“Does it?” Mona set the cushion down. She crossed her arms, flexing her toes in the carpet. 

“It does,” he set down the pen. He leaned his cheek against his hand. “I don't like things reflecting poorly on me. I'm the Avatar of Pride.”

“I thought you were Lucifer?” she looked confused.

“It's a bit more complicated than that. I am Lucifer. And I am the Avatar of Pride. I am the personification of the sin of Pride. Mammon is the Avatar of Green. Leviathan is Envy, Satan is Wrath, Asmodeus is Lust, Beelzebub is Gluttony, and Belphegor is Sloth.” he eyed her. She cocked her head to the side, processing the information.

“I don't think I learned this in Sunday school.”

“No, you wouldn't have. The history is long and sordid, and I'm not sure I want to tell you all of it.” and he wondered if she could even process all of it. She had a lot to deal with. He'd have to make sure she never made it into the other circles of Devildom. Mona put her face in her hands and took a deep breath.  
“Don't worry about it, Mona. You only need to know that we're the Avatars of Sin. That's all you need to worry about.”

She just nodded, looking numb. He paused at her expression. Was is possible for her to go into shock from something like this? Could that be dangerous for her.

“Asmo said I had to be collared?” her voice was small again.

“I confess I wasn't aware of that. He and I will discuss it later.” he lifted his pen and tapped it against the file a few times.  
“I will make sure it isn't something too uncomfortable.”

She just nodded and sank down to the floor. Lucifer reached to the bookshelves above him and pulled down a copy of The Tale of the Seven Lords. He held it out to her. She took it from him slowly, reading the cover.

“Oh! I watched the movie. I hadn't had the chance to read it.”

“Well, you're free now to begin.” he waved his hand and began on some of the paperwork from the file.

Mona returned to her cushion to sit with the book. She opened it, but did not yet begin to read. Her mind was spinning. Avatars of Sin? That was a thing? She had more questions about it, but Lucifer didn't seem like he was willing to have that conversation.

Collared? She was going to get collared? What did that mean? And had that one, Asmodeus, said something about blood bonding? She had meant to ask about that. But he'd given her the book, and that was a clear dismissal.

Mona had always loved to read, even as a small child. There was something comforting about being able to turn to a book. She squirmed a bit on the cushion and listened to the scratching of Lucifer's pen on the paper. She closed her eyes, inhaled, and began to focus on the book.


	6. She's Turned Into My Curse

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Asmo plays dress up, and Lucifer gives a gift.

“Knock knock!” a cheery voice at at the door. Lucifer sighed and set down his pen. He had actually gotten a lot down. And when we glanced at Mona, she was deep into the book. She looked up sharply. The door opened before either of them could speak. Asmo bustled in, arms full of shopping bags.

“Didn't I tell you that we were on a budget?”

“And I'm good at finding sales and saving.” he beamed and set down the bags. “I know you told me to make you a list. But she's just so pretty, and it's been so long since I've gotten to outfit someone. Stand up, dear.”

Mona stood without knowing what she was doing. She clutched the book to her chest. Asmo walked around her, murmuring to himself. He pinched her arm, shifted her hips. He put a hand on her lower back and made her stand up straighter.

“If you dress her right, she'll cause quite a stir when you go out.”

“I had no intention of going out with her.” Lucifer frowned.

“Lucifer, please! She was a gift, and you have to let Diavolo know that you appreciated her. Besides, don't you want to show off? Just a little?” Asmo wheedled. “After all, you're so favored by the Prince that he gave you such an extravagant and lovely gift. Don't you want the rest of Devildom to know that about you?”

Mona watched Lucifer's face relax, and then take on an interested tone. He abandoned his desk to come and stand by Asmo as they contemplated her. She felt a bit like a steak in a meat case. He reached out and gently took the book from her. Lucifer cupped her chin, tilted her face from one side to the other. Mona met his eye and felt her cheeks heat up.

“She is pretty, isn't she?” he murmured. “I wonder if that was one of the things that Diavolo considered when he chose her out for me.”

“You know it was.” Asmo snorted. “As if he'd make a gift of something unpretty.” he hurried to his bags and shoved one at Lucifer. “They had a lot of collars, so I bought a selection for you. We can take the rest back to the store.”

“And the rest?” Lucifer swept his hand to the pile.

“Clothes. Bedding items. Comfort items. Humans love comfort items.” he babbled. “I got you a book that Satan recommended.” he rustled in the bag and handed a hardcover to Lucifer.   
“I can't be sure that the clothes fit. Make up, but I wasn't entirely positive about her colors.”

“Asmodeus,” Lucifer cut into his younger brother's prattle. “Are you telling me that you'd like to play dress up with my Pet?”

“Well, I can't think of a better use for her right now, can you?” 

A fair point. It would give him time to glance through the book. And maybe it would cheer her up to look at some new clothes. He sighed and rubbed his forehead before glaring at his younger brother, who struck an innocent pose and took up a beatific expression.

“Very well. But I will only warn you once. Do not touch what is mine.” the words hung in the air. Asmo just nodded frantically and took Mona by the wrist. In a flash he had swept up at least half the bags and was hustling her out of the room. 

As the demon dragged her along, Mona glanced over her shoulder at Lucifer. He looked caught between amusement and exasperation. She wanted to call out to him, to ask if this was really safe. Instead, she was tripping along behind him. Lucifer hadn't even looked up at her, hadn't even offered her a smile to let her know it was okay.

Although he had told this one not to touch what belonged to him. And that seemed to encompass Mona.

He opened and door and hauled her in, closing it behind them. The demon leaned against the door. He was giving her a sly smile. His eyes were closer to pink, and they glittered with mischief. Mona took a step away.

“Oh, I am going to have so much fun with you.”

Fun? What kind of fun? Fun in this realm didn't seem to be the kind of fun she was used to. Mona braced herself, waiting for a hit that never came. Instead, the demon knelt on the floor and began   
pawing through the bags. He pulled out articles of clothing, make up and brushes, and even a cushion. Asmodeus fluffed it a few times and set it near him on the floor. He looked at the woman and have it a few pats.

“Come and sit with me, dear.”

She'd rather not. But she dragged her feet towards him and sat down on the furthest edge of the cushion. Asmo only chuckled and pulled out a few more things.

“So first,” he began. “I want to see what outfits would look nice on you.” he held out a soft red sweater and a pair of black leggings.  
“Best to be casual around the house. Reds look good on you, and Lucifer's color is red. It will please him to see you dressed like that.”

“I don't care if he's happy with how I look.” Asmo froze at her words. He took in the upturn of her chin, He took in the stubborn line of her mouth. And then, Asmo did the most surprising thing. 

He burst into laughter. Gleeful laughter spilled from his mouth, making Mona blink and frown in confusion. He even clapped his hands together in mirth.

“Oh, Mona. You are a prize, did you know that? This is going to be delightful. You are just the perfect match for Lucifer.” he bubbled. Mona's jaw dropped as he busied himself pulling out a few bottles of nail polish. 

That was not what Mona had been expecting. Before she could speak, he was grabbing her hand and holding bottles of color against her nails, setting them aside in different piles. He finally selected one, then pulled out a bottle of nail oil, a glass nail file, and a bottle of nail polish remover.

“I don't understand why I'm here.” she said suddenly. Asmo looked up at her as be began to brush on the nail oil around each of her nails. 

“Because I like playing dress up, and my brothers are sick of me.”

“No,” she shook her head. “I meant like, here in Devildom.”

Asmo hummed thoughtfully. He massed the oil in before picking up the nail file and beginning to shape her nails. He used smooth, long strokes. It was almost hypnotic, the sensation of the nail file, and his hand holding hers still.

“You were stolen from the human realm. That's not how every human gets here. Some make pacts with demons. Some are witches. But the Pets are typically stolen. And they're primarily women.”

“For the caviar?” he wrinkled his lovely nose at that, thought for a second and grimaced.

“When you put it that way, I guess that's one way of putting it.” he started filing again. “Most Pets don't get eaten.”

“Diavolo said the meat gets eaten, and the soul aged.”

“Yes, we do that. There's nothing like an aged soul.” Asmo sighed and looked dreamy for a moment “Truly divine.” he opened a bottle of base coat and began to pain her nails, blowing on them as he did. A shiver went up her spine as he did so, making her nerves tingle.

He was beautiful to look at. The way his eyes gleamed. The shine in his hair. The curve of his cheekbones. Mona found herself wanting to reach out and touch him. She bit on the inside of her cheek to quell the urge.

“It's because I'm the Avatar of Lust.” he didn't look up from his careful work on her pinky. “I have that effect on people. Don't be embarrassed.” he looked though his eyelashes at her, smirked at the pink in her cheeks.  
“But you do look wonderful when you blush.”

“What does that mean? The Avatar of Lust?”

“Ah, did Lucifer tell you anything?”

“A little. He said he didn't think he wanted to tell me the rest.”

“Well,” Asmodeus sighed as he shook up a bottle of delicate red polish. “Far be it from me to tell my brother what to do with his Pet.”

“You've been doing that the whole time.” she raised an eyebrow. Asmo burst into peals of laughter again. It really was nice to hear, Mona thought. She thought of bells, not the tinkling ones at Christmas, but the deeper ones at churches. He didn't laugh so deep, but there was something in the tone? She couldn't put her finger on it.

“You are amusing, aren't you, Mona? I love that.” he began to stroke on the red paint. “Now be still, and don't move, darling.”

“Avatar of Lust?” she prompted again.

“When we fell, we became the personification of sins.” he glanced at her again. “You know how Lucifer was in the War? We all fell?”

“It was touched on briefly when I was a child.”

“Well, we were all once angels. Except Satan.” he amended. “He was born from Lucifer's anger at the situation.”

“The situation that caused you to fall?”

“Right. Satan is the only one who wasn't an angel once.” he sat back on his heels, letting the first coat of polish dry.  
“And our sister, Lilith died. Lucifer has never forgiven himself, he felt responsible for her. He felt responsible for all of us.”

“How does an angel die?”

“It's so complicated.” he waved a hand. “Let me sum it up by saying she was in love with a human man and things fell apart. Belphegor, the littlest brother?” she recalled him at breakfast and nodded. “He hates humans.” Asmo said flatly.

“Hates humans?”

“Blames them for Lilith's death. He and Beelzebub are twins, and they were very close with Lilith. Belphie used to take her to the human realm, and he has some guilt. And instead of functioning with   
that guilt, he blames humanity.”

“Oh,” she swallowed hard.

“Stay away from him. Stay away from all demons unless you're with Lucifer.” Asmo wasn't being cute, and he wasn't joking.  
“You're a snack.” 

“Thank you?” she tried to lighten the mood.

“I'm serious, Mona. Eating Lucifer's Pet would be quite a power play.” he began to brush on a second coat of polish.

She sat quietly and docile for awhile, letting the polish dry. Eventually the demon pulled her up and lead her to a mirror. He began dressing her. He'd even remembered bras and panties, and looked away when she put on these items. He did put her in the thick red sweater and the soft black leggings. 

He held other items up, forming outfits and putting them on hangers for her, chattering about how this would look good for this event, and how that just brought out the perfect color of her eyes. He began to play with her hair, muttering about a trim when she spoke up.

“I still don't understand why it was me.” she crossed her arms over her stomach. Asmo sighed and leaned his chin on her shoulder, contemplating the both of them in his full length mirror.

“Because you were either very lucky or very unlucky. I don't which it is yet, and by the time I've realized, it will be too late to tell you one way or the other.” he pressed his cheek to hers. “I am sorry, Mona.”

“I was just in the wrong place at the wrong time?”

“Or the perfect place or the right time. Either one is just as possible as the others. Most likely, it was written in the stars. It was predestined before you were born. I'm sorry, darling. I wish I could make it easier for you.”

“You could!” she perked up. “If you know this much about Pets, you have to know a way for me to escape.” his hands clenched around her elbows.   
“There has to be someone. There has to be a way to make it happen.” she looked at him hopefully. A strange look clouded his eyes. Their gazes locked in the mirror, and Mona felt her heart leap.

“I said I was sorry, not suicidal.” Asmodeus snorted. She deflated slightly. He stepped away from her and went to the bags, looking for something. A certain discomfort entered the air, and she was sure shed said the wrong thing. Crossed an invisible line.

But an apology wouldn't matter at this point. It wouldn't fix anything.

Instead, Mona looked around the room. She took in the four poster bed with the vines, the vanity covered with various beauty items. The plush rug. The smell of jasmine and sweetness that surrounded Asmodeus.

He came back with a brush and a pair of scissors. Wordlessly, he began to brush through her hair.

“I think it could be okay, Mona.” he said finally. “This might not be what you envisioned for your life, but that doesn't mean it has to be all bad.”

“Don't know that it gets much worse than being owned in the Devildom.” she mumbled. He grabbed her then and spun her around, shoving her back towards the mirror. She gently bumped into it and whimpered slightly.

“It gets much worse.” the air turned cold, and Mona shivered. His voice was low and deep, his fingernails digging into her sweater. “You had better stay in line, if you know what's good for you. Others will not warn you as kindly as I am.”

“Asmodeus,” she whimpered. “You're hurting me.”

“Good,” he hissed. His teeth were sharp, and a sickly sweet odor came from his mouth. She whimpered in spite of herself.  
“Remember this pain.”

The room seemed to get darker, and she screwed her eyes shut. She opened her mouth, not sure if she was going to scream or beg for—something. But just as suddenly as it started, it was over. Mona was standing with Asmo next to her, picking up pieces of hair and snipping the edges off neatly.

“You really must take better care of your split ends.” he fussed. “It looks so much more healthy when you do.”

“Asmodeus?”

“Call me Asmo, darling, everyone else does.” he flapped a wrist and combed her hair carefully, checking to make sure the trim was even.

“I thought that--,”

“We'd better pick out a lip gloss next.” he cut her off. “I want Lucifer to see what a splendid job I've done with you.”

The topic of what exactly had just happened was closed, and she knew better than to push.

***

Lucifer sat at his desk, the book opened flat. He had taken out a small notepad and made a few notes. Apparently, humans needed something called vitamin D, best acquired by natural sunlight. Since that wasn't a possibility here in Devildom, the book recommended tablets. So he'd have to get those. The book also cautioned that most of Devildom food might not be the right nutrients for his Pet, and so there were more tablets to acquire and more meals to try and make sure she had access to.

He'd skimmed through to the part about collars. The collar was given to the Pet by the Master, it could be as plain as a piece of rope, it could be as elaborate as something with leather studs. It could look like a necklace, it could resemble a more traditional collar.

Lucifer opened the back Asmo had left. He opened several of the boxes. There wasn't anything as crude as a rope, thankfully. There was a plain silver chain. A silver chain with a delicate little lock hanging off it, the keys included in the box. A diamond choker, which would be something Asmo would pick out.

But what caught his eye was the silver chain with a teardrop rube dangling from it. It was simple, tasteful, elegant. What he might have picked out on his own. He boxed up the others and set the necklace aside and continued to thumb through the book, reading tidbits here and there and making notes as he went.

“We're back!” Asmodeus sang as he opened the door. “Here she is!”

Mona stepped in somewhat uncertainly. She looked so much more comfortable, in clothes that fit her. She was wear reddish lip gloss, and her nails were painted in a complementary red to his own. She padded towards him, even wriggling her fingers.

“Well, Asmo, you've outdone yourself this time. She does look much better.” he walked towards her and stood in front of her. “I'd be pleased to take her to a party now.”

Mona smiled at that, although she wasn't sure why. Asmo beamed and clapped his hands together, obviously pleased with how well his work was being received. Lucifer gave her something that was close to a smile.

“Before I forget,” he pulled the box out of his pocket and took out the necklace. “Lift your hair for me, Mona.” 

She turned her back and lifted her hair. He gingerly slipped the collar on and clasped it tight. It was spelled so that only Lucifer was able to take it off. Magic oozed through the air and slipped down her body. She whimpered slightly, and he left his hands on her shoulders.

“It's all right. It won't hurt you.” he soothed. “This way any demons will know you're owned. It's fine, Mona, everything is fine.”

It didn't hurt, he was right about that. Her whole body felt warmed. She closed her eyes and titled her head back. It was almost overwhelming, the feeling dripping over her whole body. 

“It's just the magic.” he kept whispering. “Stay with me.”

It was over in a few moments, leaving her knees shaking. Lucifer walked her to her cushion, pushed her shoulders until she sat down. Asmo looked thrilled in the corner.

“Be sure and bring her down for supper. I want the others to see what kind of work I do!”

“Of course, Asmo, thank you.” Lucifer rolled his eyes playfully. It seemed appeasing his younger brother had some benefits for him as well. Mona's eyes were drifting shut, and she looked slightly dazed. He came and stood behind her, letting her rest her head on his thighs.  
“Just relax. It'll be over in a moment, and we'll get you some water.”

“It's very pretty.” she said softly.

“Magic?”

“No,” she shook her head, and then touched her collar. “This. It's lovely. Thank you, Lucifer.”

“You're welcome,” he murmured. His hand touched the top of you're head. “I'm glad you like it.”


	7. It's The Same Each And Every Night

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mona struggles to sleep

Dinner was uncomfortable, Mona thought. She sat on her cushion. Lucifer grabbed one of the small plates and made her a dish of steamed vegetables and a few rolls with butter. He handed it to her and looked satisfied when she began to eat.

Beel eyed the amount of food that was being given to her, but seemed satisfied when it wasn't the meat of the meal. Good to know he didn't pay her any mind, Lucifer thought. He poured a glass of water and handed it to her as well.

“Isn't she beautiful?” Asmo gushed. “Mona, tilted your head back. See the collar? I helped pick it.”

“She ain't a doll,” Mammon grumbled. “She's just a Pet.” he eyed her for a moment.  
“Ya know, Lucifer, ya could rent her.”

Mona coughed on her water then. Renting? Was that an option. Asmo glanced at her and gave a tiny shake of his head.

“She's mine,” Lucifer said flatly. “I will not rent her out to any demon.”

“You could get a lot of Grimm for her.”

“It's a pleasure I'll have to live without.” Lucifer set down his glass. “And I do not want to hear another word about it.”

When they were done, Mona went upstairs with Lucifer. He went straight to his desk and handed Mona her book again. She paused for a moment and set the book to the side.

“Could I have a shower?”

“If you'd like.” he gestured to the bathroom. She gathered up some of the pajamas Asmo bought, along with the body wash and shampoo and conditioner. She stood under the hot water, tilting her head back. The water pounded own on her face, and she gasped at the sensation.

She reached for the collar, wondering if it would be bad for the jewelry to get wet. But the clasp would not give. She stared for a moment, then gripped it in her fingers and tugged. The metal didn't give at all. Mona's hands fell to her sides.

She wouldn't be able to remove the collar.

No one would be able to do it other than Lucifer.

She hadn't realized that magic really meant magic.

When Mona emerged in the long flannel pajamas, Lucifer put down his work. He stood and stretched. Her breath caught in her throat when she saw his hands reaching upwards. The way his fingers flexed in his gloves.

What the fuck, she thought to herself. Take those feelings and shove them right out. Now is not the time to consider those things. Be patient, Be calm. Watch. Wait. Asmo had told her to remember the pain, and she wouldn't soon forget the fact that a demon could hurt her in an instant. If that had happened. She had looked at her arms in the shower where he'd gripped her. And though there had been burning pain, there were no marks, no bruises.

“Come and help me get dressed for bed.” Lucifer said in his smooth voice. Mona jumped and walked towards him. He held out his hands. She peeled off his gloves, smoothing the leather of them and laying them on his desk. Lucifer watched as she reached up and undid the buttons of his jacket. He turned, barely breathing as she slipped it off his arms and shoulders.  
“Hang that in my closet. Go and fetch my pajamas from the dresser.”

Mona obeyed. It made him swallow hard to watch her trotting to the dresser, opening the drawer and selecting black satin pajamas. She came back with them, set them down on the bed and reached to undo his tie. Lucifer stopped her, bare hands on her wrists.

His hands were hot. Her flesh was chilled from the shower. Lucifer shook his head softly, both to let her know to stop, and to clear the clouds that he suddenly felt seeping into his head.

“That's enough, Mona.”

“I thought that I was meant to get you all ready?”

“I think we can leave it here for tonight. You're still learning, aren't you?” he needed her to stop. He needed her to stop before he felt her skin on his chest. 

“Sure,” she looked confused, but didn't question it. Instead, Lucifer reached out and touched the ruby dangling from her collar.

“Go to bed, Mona. You don't have to sleep, but go to the closet. I would be alone for the rest of the evening. Take your book.”

His words were clipped and angry. Mona shrank back and headed for the closet. She grabbed the book and closed the door. Lucifer released tension he hadn't realized he was holding when he heard the lock click.

Her skin had felt so good. How long had it been since he had felt the skin of someone else on him? How long had it been since finger tips had brushed against his pulse point? Too long, obviously, if he was thinking this intently about it. He quickly readied himself for bed and climbed in, switching the light off.

Mona's light was still in. He wondered what she was doing in that closet. Was she thinking about him? Was she lamenting her lot in life?

In actuality, Mona was ruffling through the bags that Asmo had left. He had left a sleep pad, a fluffy comforter, and several pillows of varying firmness. It was much better than the pile of quilts she'd made a nest out of earlier. She busied herself setting it up, plumping the pillows, laying sheets on it. Asmo had chosen a pink flowered comforter with coordinating sheets. It was nice, Mona thought to slip into something like a real bed.

If she tried hard enough, she could almost imagine she was in a very small studio apartment. 

One of the last things she pulled out was a stuffed teddy bear. She smiled at it, feeling its fluffy fur, touching it's red little button eyes. The fur was black, and it was even wearing a little black cape, rather like Lucifer's. Asmo clearly had quite the sense of humor. 

Either that, or he had thought that all humans required a comfort object, while it was typically children. The thought of children being in this place sent chills down her spine. She didn't want to think about that too much.

Mona settled down onto her sleeping mat and picked up her book, willing the thoughts out of her head. When her eyes grew heavy enough, she got up to turn off the switch. Settling in, she set the bear next to her, so he was at least looking at her. She smiled to herself and touched his nose before drifting off.

***

Her limbs were heavy, like swimming through cold water. But she was standing on green, green grass. And the sun was warm and bright on her face, just like she remembered. A soft breeze blew through the leaves, rustling almost like a lullaby.

“Aren't you lucky?” a voice whispered in her head.

“Hello?” Mona spun around. She was standing in a field, with nothing but the blue skies and the trees. The ankle deep blades tickling her ankles.  
“Who is that?”

“Aren't you just the luckiest little human that ever came to be?”

“What's going on?” Mona's eyes darted around.

“Not only are you a Pet of one of the Seven Lords of Devildom, but you've managed to snag a place with Lucifer himself. And isn't he treating you just ever so sweetly? It's more than you deserve, of course.”

The sky above her head turned dark, and the wind began to pick up.

“Stop it,” Mona whispered.

“You aren't even trying to run away. You must like being owned. I ought to have figured. Such a disgusting human. Just like the rest. I should have guessed that you'd enjoy it.”

“I don't!” she protested.

“You haven't even tried to get to the door. You haven't fought back, have you? No, you've been a good little slave. You're just waiting for Lucifer to take you, aren't you? You're hoping that he takes you and throws you down, has his way with you.”

“I am not! Stop it!” Mona's shouted, her hands going to her ears. The wind picked up, a lingering scream. The grass beneath her feet turned to mud. Mona tried to run, but the mud pulled at her, her body sinking rapidly.

“You're nothing more than a dirty little whore, are you?” 

“Quit!” she screamed, feeling mud fill her mouth.

“Nasty slut. You want it. You'll give your whole self to him, and you'll like it. You want it more than you've ever wanted anything.”

Mona screamed then, jolting away. Cold sweat matted her hair to her forehead. She buried her face in her hands for a moment, trying to catch her breath. Her heart pounded, and she was surprised it hadn't burst out of her chest yet.

She looked down at her hands, and found them free of mud. She could inhale without drowning in the dirt. On shaking legs, she went to the door and unlocked it. She crept out to the bathroom, willing herself not to look over at Lucifer's bed.

Mona turned the water on cold and splashed it on her face, gasping slightly. She filled a glass under the tap and sipped for a few seconds, willing her pulse to return to normal.

“Mona?” Lucifer's voice, laced through with worry.

The woman let out a little shriek and nearly dropped her glass. Lucifer reached out and deftly caught it. He set it on the counter. She would have expected him to be speaking in a tired mumble, or shuffling about, or even looking blurry. But he looked just as crisp as always, just in the pajamas she had chosen out for him earlier.

“You scared the piss out of me!” she scolded.

“I apologize.” that was amusing. “I heard you wake and wanted to make sure that everything was okay.”

“I'm fine. I was just thirsty.”

“You're pale and shaking.” Lucifer noted the dark marks under her eyes. “Are you sure you're okay, Mona? You didn't eat something you shouldn't have?”

Well, even if she had, he was the one who filled her plate. So it would have been his fault, anyway.

“I had a nightmare. Nothing to worry about.” she crossed her arms and shivered.

“A nightmare,” Lucifer repeated. “Would you like some tea to help you sleep?”

“No! God, no, thank you. I'll just go and lay back down.”

Lucifer did not return directly to his bed. He walked with Mona back to her closet and peered inside it, as though looking for something. Did he think there was a monster lurking in the corner? Then again, Mona thought, this was Devildom, and she was in the same room with a literal demon. Maybe there was a monster or a ghost or something. Anything was possible.

If he saw the teddy bear, he said nothing.

“Okay, Mona. Good night. Lock your door.” 

She nodded and stepped in, locking it and standing to wait. She listened to Lucifer walk back to his own bed. She wondered if he was making sounds for her benefit. She listened to him pull the blankets up. 

Lucifer focused and listened to her go to her sleepmat and pull the blankets up. He could hear her shaky breath, and practically see her give herself a shake and try to brush off the nightmare and settle back down to sleep.

It was going to be a long night for her.

Nightmares in Devildom were a special misery. He inhaled and exhaled deeply, wishing he could put his hand on her back. He wanted to help her fall back asleep. Instead, he knew she was falling into an uneasy sleep that would not leave her refreshed in the morning.


	8. Or We Don't Go Down At All

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lucifer has to go to RAD for a day. What does Mona do?

“I'm afraid I have to leave you alone today.” Lucifer said as they finished breakfast.

“You do?”

“I have work to do at the Academy. You're not ready to accompany me.” Mona wasn't sure if she wasn't trained well enough yet. She huffed slightly. Lucifer only smirked and tapped the top of her head with his index finger.  
“Don't sulk. It isn't becoming to you at all. Behave,”

“What am I supposed to do all day?”

“Read. Nap. I don't care, as long as you don't make a mess and don't cause trouble.”

“Are you sure it's wise to leave her so early?” Satan watched the exchange with interest. “She could try and escape.”

“It can't be helped. We all have things to do.” his eyes suddenly turned to two of his brothers. “Although Leviathan and Belphegor are staying in today, aren't they? And doing distance learning?”

“Don't look at me!” Leviathan put his hands up. “I'm not being responsible for anything that she does.”

“But surely you'd both be willing to just make sure she doesn't burn the place down or maim herself.”

“Or run away?” Belphegor spoke from his seat, where he was well bundled in his jacket, clutching a cow pillow.

“Or run away.” Lucifer agreed. He looked then to Mona. “You wouldn't though, would you?”

She didn't respond. It was an uncomfortable question. She just shrugged after an uncomfortable beat.

“Mona,” Lucifer's voice was low and dark. “You're not giving me much a choice. You either promise me that you won't leave the house, or you will spend the day locked in my room.”

“I promise!” Mona spat. “Okay? I promise.”As she spoke, the air around her shimmered. Her mouth tingled like she'd eaten something slightly too spicy.

Lucifer's eyes glowed for a second. She stood slowly from the cushion. She reached towards Lucifer's face, fascinated by his eyes. He caught at her hand with his gloved one and gently brought it back down. He stared at at her for a moment, not releasing the hand.

“Lucifer!” Mammon broke the tension, causing Mona to jump. “We're going to be late if you don't get a move on. Let's go.”

Mona trailed after the brothers. Leviathan slipped upstairs before anyone could ask him anything. She hovered by the door, watching them pile out. Lucifer was the last to go, pulling his gloves on better. He paused glancing at the woman.

“Behave. Please. I would hate to come home and be in a bad mood because of something you've done.”

And he was gone. Mona stood, barefoot, staring at the door.

“You liked it, didn't you?” 

“What?” she spun to look at Belphegor, glaring at her from the steps as he clutched his pillow.

“You liked having that magic spun around you.” he sneered. “Did it give you a thrill, human? Did you want more? I saw the way you reached for Lucifer's face.”

“I don't know what you mean.” Mona was inching away from him, heading back towards the dining room. 

“Slut,” he hissed. The hairs on the back of Mona's head stood up. She knew that voice, she knew that phrase. It plucked at the back of her mind. She stared at him, before Belphegor turned and walked   
up the stairs.

Mona headed to what she supposed was a living room. There were walls of books, and couches and chairs. There was even a television. She didn't suspect she'd be able to figure out how the remotes here worked, hard enough back in the human realm. She instead let her finger run along the spines of the books, seeing if there was anything that sparked her interest.

She recalled her novel back up to Lucifer's room, and headed up to get it. She passed by one room with a bright light under it. She could hear the sounds of a video game and hovered by it. She thought Lucifer said that they would be doing distance learning. Whatever was going on here didn't sound like learning, it sounded like a raid from one of those intense video games.

She slipped into Lucifer's room, to her closet to grab her book. She hesitated at his bed. She took in the way that it was already made. The crisp sheets tucked in with hospital corners. The pillows with their unwrinkled pillowcases. 

Did he even roll over when he slept?

She walked back down the stairs. As though drawn, she went to the door. She stood in front of it, reaching for the knob. Here was a chance, she thought. Leviathan and Belphegor were upstairs. She could get out before either of them noticed that she was gone. 

Where would she go from here? What would she do? Who would help her? Was there anyway for her to be helped?

She reached for the knob. But before she could touch it, she felt the heat from the knob. She remembered the promise, and the taste of spice in her mouth as she had made it. She realized without being told that even if she touched the knob, he would know.

She wasn't sure if Lucifer would be able to appear in a puff of smoke to stop her, or just hunt her down. Either way, he would be very disappointed and unhappy with her. And neither of those options seemed to appeal to her.

Not without a proper plan, anyway. 

She turned and shuffled to the living room, cursing her own lack of courage. Maybe giving it a try was better than sitting and waiting, anyway. She opened the book, but did not read. She stared at the words until they blurred.

This could be her only shot.

Or, perhaps next time, Lucifer wouldn't make her promise. And she could sneak out and see what she could fine. She had been told that witches were down here, and maybe one of them would have sympathy for her and send her home. Maybe then she'd have a shot at escape.

But running out, barefoot, in Lucifer's collar seemed like a poor choice. Not without a plan. Mona took a deep breath and let it out slowly. If she could build the trust, if she could make it so that he would believe she'd never run away, then maybe she could find someone to help her.

Mona leaned her head in her hand, her elbow on the arm rest of the couch.

“You really are dumber than I thought you were.” Belphegor again. She jumped a mile, pressing her hand to her chest.

“Belphegor?”

“Why haven't you run for it?”

“Lucifer will know.” it sounded to weak and whiny when she said it out loud. Who cared what Lucifer knew?!? He was the one holding her as a Pet! She didn't want to be here.

“You can do better than that.” Belphegor snorted.

“When I made the promise, something happened to the door. Even if I walk towards it now, my mouth feels hot.”

“He used that spell? Interesting. Not nearly so harsh as what I would use if you were my human.” he loomed over Mona. “Then again, if you were my human, you wouldn't have been left alone. Leaving a human alone with their thoughts is just asking for trouble.”

“I think I'll go back to my room to read.” Mona tried to brush by him, but he caught her elbow and yanked her to him He walked them to the wall, until she was pinned there. She whimpered in spite of herself.

“No, I don't think you will. I don't think you can be trusted, can you?” he let her go, but boxed her in with his hands on either side of her head. Belphegor pressed his nose to her neck and inhaled deeply. He moaned softly.  
“Do you know how divine you smell?”

“Don't do that.” Mona whispered.

“Why shouldn't I? You're so compliant with demons. I don't see why I should listen.”

“L-L-Lucifer won't like that.” she stammered.

“L-L-Lucifer won't know.” he mocked. “I certainly won't tell him. And you won't if I tell you not to. If you only knew how delectable your fear made you smell right now.”

Fear seasons the meat, she remembered. But it wasn't like she could make herself less delicious.

“I think,” Belphegor said thoughtfully. “That I should do my dear big brother a favor. I think that I should keep an eye on you today. Maybe even teach you a thing or two, hmm? You'd like that, wouldn't you Mona?”

“No,” she shook her head. “No!”

She pounded her hands back against the wall, then shoved back at the demon. She could tell it wasn't her strength that moved him, but rather him being startled that she had dared to do such a thing at all. She ran towards the stairs. Belphegor snatched her and dragged her back.

“Let go!”

“What's going on?” Leviathan's worried face at the head of the steps.

“I'm just discipling Lucifer's Pet!” Belphegor called back. “She doesn't seem to understand that she should keep her hands to herself. Don't worry about it.” he flashed his brother a sweet enough smile. Mona tried to scream out, to tell Leviathan that wasn't the truth. But she found her voice useless for the moment.

Leviathan disappeared. She felt her last bit of hope leave her body. Belphegor practically threw her back into the living room. She stumbled and almost went to her knees. She caught herself against the couch and stood to stare at Belphegor.

“I want to play.”

“Leave me alone.”

“Oh, no, it's too far for that. Of course,” he walked slowly towards her. “I know that it isn't entirely your fault. It's just that I dislike humans. And, well, you're here and you're human. For now, at least.”

He stood not too far from her. He opened his arms, as though he was hoping to give her a hug. She shook her head frantically.

“I think you'd better come here, before things get worse for you.”

“I am telling you for the last time, I don't want to. Leave me alone!” she shouted as loud as she dared.

“There are compulsion spells.” Belphegor warned. “You will do what I tell you, or you will be enchanted to do so.”

“No,” Mona whimpered.

“That might work with Lucifer, but it won't work with me. If anything, it makes me enjoy this more. Now, come here.”

Mona felt that pull of magic. She knew she was going to have to enter his arms in a second. She tried to dig her feet into the carpet. Her legs burned to move towards Belphegor. 

The front door broke open, and there was a cacophony of voices and demands. There were shouts of her name. Lucifer burst into the room, and the air around him seemed purple. Was this an aura, Mona wondered. It was beautiful, really.

Lucifer growled, a deep sound filled with warning as he walked to her, wrapping his arms around her, hiding her in his chest. Mona buried her face, her fingers clutching to his shirt. She felt safer, she felt calmer. She tried to keep herself from whimpering. She dared to peek out at the scene in the room.

“This. Is. MINE!” Lucifer hissed. 

Beel was whispering in Belphie's ear. He had his brother by the arms, held tightly behind his back. Belphie's back was tight to Beel's chest. Belphie's face was red, and his eyes were glittering.

“But she--.”

“I don't care. Come near what I own again, and you won't have fingers to reach for it. You're spoiled because you're the youngest. But that doesn't mean that you can take what's mine.”

“You would treat your own brother like this for a simple human?” Belphie spat.

“I won't see you the rest of the day. I cannot stand the site of you.” he simply lifted Mona up as though she weight nothing, carried her up the stairs away from the shouts that filled the living room.

“How did you know?” she asked.

“Hush. You're trembling.”

“He said that he'd use a compulsion spell on me.”

Lucifer didn't respond. He carried her to their room, shutting the door firmly behind them. To her surprise, he didn't put her in the closet. He laid her instead on his own bed. He sat the edge of the bet and took off a glove. He put a hand to her cheek, his thumb rubbing against her cheekbone.

“Breathe, Mona. Listen to the sound of my voice. Feel the fear leaving you. Instead, you are filled with calm. You are safe. I am here.”

Just like with Barbatos, it worked. 

She laid there, heart steady. She reached for his hand, clasped it in hers. He allowed it this time.

“It was my mistake. I ought not to have left you here like that. I knew how Belphegor felt about humans. I didn't think that he'd be so inclined to do something like that to a Pet of mine, though. I did believe he knew better.”

“Is he in trouble?”

“Very much so.” Lucifer grumbled. “But you should rest, Mona. Stay here. I have to contact Lord Diavolo and tell him why I won't be in for the rest of the day.”

She was expecting him to banish her to her closet, to send her to her sleepmat. Instead, he rose from the bed and headed for the door. 

“Lucifer?” she asked as he began to leave.

“Hm? You really ought to rest, Mona.”

“The air. When you came in. It was purple? It was like magic, but something more.”

“I'll explain it to you later.” he gave her a long look and left, the door tightly closed behind him.


	9. And Blow This Blinding Darkness Away

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lucifer contemplates the possible ramifications of what could have happened. Mona moves.

It may have been hours or minutes later that Lucifer came back. Mona felt drained, and drifted in and out of sleep. She felt his hand on her face, and her eyes fluttered open. He sat on the edge of the bed, looking down on her. The dimness of the room made his expression unreadable.

“You owe Leviathan. He warned me that something was going down with Belphegor. I came as quickly as I could. I owe you an apology, Mona. I did not intend for things to occur.” 

“Why did he do that?”

Lucifer just shook his head. He lifted a mug of something steaming and sweet smelling to her lips.

“What is it?” she asked wearily.

“You are wise to question whatever you're given.” he smirked. “But it is just something to relax you.” she drank the tea and felt herself melting into the bed.

“Aren't you going to send me to my closet?” she murmured, before sleep took her. She was expecting her normal direction to get to her closet and lock the door. She had found the concept of locks here comforting. She wanted something between her and the rest of the world. Even if it was only the door with it's flimsy lock.

Although, she told herself, Lucifer being there had to be at least kind of a hinderance. She was certain Belphie had done what he did solely because the oldest brother wasn't home. 

“I think, just for tonight, it would be fine if you stayed here with me.” he said thoughtfully. It would be safer, anyway. And he didn't like to admit it, but Mona wasn't the only one who had been shaken up by Belphegor's behavior. 

She was asleep in seconds. Lucifer kept his place at the edge of the bed. He watched on the calm on her face. He traced the shape of her lips, he let his fingers skim over the shape of her cheekbones. She was well and truly asleep, the sleeping draught just strong enough to make her sleep until morning. He rose and went and prepared himself, even though he knew that he wouldn't be sleeping. His mind was too troubled, and, if he was honest, there was remorse here. He had promised to keep Mona safe, and he had very nearly failed at that.

If Levi hadn't warned them. If he hadn't left as quickly as he did. If his brothers had not followed. He was certain he could have subdued Belphegor on his own, but he had to concede the fact that Mona would have been wounded in the first.

To think of her skin bruised, he thought. To think of her bones, shattered. And once a Pet was ruined like that, there was no salvation for them. 

He laid on the other edge of the large bed. Mona stirred slightly, her arm flinging up by her head. Her fingers were lose, her palm face up. Lucifer turned to look at her. He let his hand slip into hers, squeezed her fingers. He liked the way that her fingers were delicate, liked the way that she felt precious and fragile against him, like perhaps she was made of glass or crystal. He like the way he could pick up the rhythm of her heart, and maybe even the flowing of blood throughout her whole body.

He almost wanted to wrap her in cotton and keep her in the closet forever. Where only he could pull her out to play with her. Whatever that meant, he told himself. Whatever it meant to play with her. 

Lucifer wondered if he could even hear her dreaming, if he listened hard enough. He wanted to know what she dreamed of, he thought. He wanted to reach inside her mind and pluck those dreams like pearls, to look over later and consider.

Of course she didn't squeeze back. The draught was too strong for that. But he'd already known. Lucifer spent the evening watching her. 

***

He didn't return to RAD the next day. The spent the day in an uneasy silence in his room, as he typed on what Mona assumed to be a phone. Her fingers itched. It was strange to her that she hadn't been going through withdrawals without a phone.

They even ate in Lucifer's room, a tray delivered with a sharp rap on the door. Mona wondered if the rest of them were even still there. She thought for sure that she'd hear them, at least going up and down the stairs. But the house was silent as the grave.

Towards the evening, Lucifer finally set aside his work.

“I am glad you didn't try and leave yesterday.”

“Why?”

“I would have known. You wouldn't have gotten far. That was the enchantment I put on the door.” Mona stared.  
“It would have been a mistake.”

“Yeah, I kinda figured.” she rubbed the back of her neck.

“Did you want to leave?”

“Please don't ask me that,” she said softly. Lucifer hummed thoughtfully. It was, perhaps, a rather unfair question, now that he thought about it.

Mona simply curled back into her cushion and went back to her book. He didn't bother to check what she was reading. He considered suggesting that they watch a movie together, but thought better of it. He wanted some space to clear his head, and he suspected that she did, too.

“Undress me for a bath.”

He held out his arms as she stripped off his jacket, shaking it and setting it aside. She undid the buttons on his best, then peeled off the gloves. She took a moment to massage his hands, ever so gently rub the back of them.

“Doesn't it hurt to write all day like that?”

“If it does, I've long since grown used to it.”

Mona unbuttoned the cuffs of his shirt. She wanted the roll them up, wanted to see the underside of his arm. She wondered if demons flesh was as delicate as hers was. Would she be able to see their veins as easily as hers showed through the skin? Did demons have veins like she did?

With a quick shake of her head, Mona reached for his tie, fiddling with the knot. He only watched, offering neither assistance or criticism. His silence was perhaps as unnerving as getting yelled at. At   
last the length of silk was set to the side. Mona unbuttoned his shirt and went to slip it off his shoulders.

“Enough.” he stepped away. 

“Did I do it wrong?” she swallowed.

“No. Never mind. Don't question me, Mona.” she bowed her head and returned to her cushion as he gathered his own pajamas. When he was locked away, she hung his jacket and vest, laid aside the gloves and tie. She then hurried into her own nightclothes.

Lucifer came out still toweling his hair. He tossed the damp fabric into the hamper and crossed his arms, looking at his pet. His hair was disheveled. She instantly ached to go and smooth it down, put it back in the order that he seemed to like it.

“Go and get your sleepmat. Set it up next to my bed.”

“Lucifer?”

“Pets don't sleep in closets, and they don't have locked doors between themselves and their owners. You will sleep next to me.” 

Mona wasn't pleased by the prospect, but she knew better than to argue. Something in Lucifer's face told her that he wasn't going to be inclined to let her have her way .Not this time. She was beginning to suspect most Pets didn't get the same leeway she had been afforded. 

She dragged her bedding in, complete with the comforter that Asmo had picked. He watched as she began to put it all together next to his side of the bed. Mona even put her teddy bear on top of the pillow.

“It is safer for you if you're next to me.” Lucifer went to his cabinet and poured a glass of Demonus. He sat in his chair and sipped slowly.  
“I like your bear.”

“Asmo picked him.” she mumbled, somewhat embarrassed.

“It is nice to not have to sleep alone.” she wasn't sure if he was talking to her or himself in that moment, and stayed quiet.  
“I'm tired, Mona.”

“Yes, I bet you are. You've been busy today.”

“I'm tired from more than that.” his glass was half empty, and Mona wondered how strong it was. She walked towards him with slow, purposeful steps. He watched her curiously.

“This is driving me nuts.” she stood before him, almost between his knees. Lucifer set the glass down and looked at her expectantly. She reached out, and with gentle, warm hands, she began to finger comb his hair and lay it straight.

Lucifer sat back in the chair, his eyes fluttering shut. Her nails pressed slightly on his scalp. He enjoyed the sensation of her straightening his hair, making him look presentable. He reached out and let his hands cup her hips. His thumbs rubbed idly at her.

Mona's breath caught in her throat. His hair was put together by now. But she kept stroking the damp strands. He leaned forward slowly, until his head was resting against her sternum. It was nice, he thought, being nestled into her like this. 

Her heart beat faster than his. The rhythm was different. But it was so pleasant in his ear. He wanted to burrow further into her. He wanted her to wind her arms around his shoulders, let him carry her to bed, snuggle her for the night. 

That was more likely to calm him down and help him sleep than another glass of Demonus.

“Mona,” he whispered. 

“Yes?”

He wanted to tell her to come to bed. He wanted to tell her to pull back the bedding for him. He wanted to take off his shirt and lay next to her, let her rest her cheek against his bare chest. He wanted their skin to meet. He wanted her to wake up smelling like him.

Of course there were other ways to make that happen. He wondered if Mona would be pliant and obedient, or if she'd push back against him. And he wondered which one he'd like more. He shook his head to free those thoughts from his mind.

Don't think too much about it. Don't consider how much you liked having her sleep in your bed last night, Lucifer. Don't think about how hard it was not reaching out and pulling her into you. 

“Go to your sleepmat, Mona.” the command didn't hold any heat. She slowly removed her fingers from his hair, slipped to the bed. He finished his drink as he watched her settle down. And it was adorable to watch, he though. He liked the way she plumped the pillows, liked how she fluffed the blankets down. She was like a little bird settling into her nest for the night. 

Even better, she reached for the bear and cuddled it to in her arms. Lucifer dimmed the lights and watched her for a moment. He knew she wasn't asleep. He walked to the mat and knelt down next to her. Her eyes, deep brown pools, slightly afraid, peered at him. He reached out and cupped her cheek. His hand swept up to her hair, mimicking the rubbing that she had done on his scalp just awhile ago. He even hummed softly as he did so.

Her eyes were dragging closed, whether she wanted to or not. It was a simple enough spell, Lucifer thought. Sometimes used to put children to sleep. Mona was asleep in seconds. He left his hand on her head for another moment, before getting up and sliding into his bed. He rolled close to the edge his eyes on the door. No one would get in without waking him, and no one would touch Mona. 

No one could take what belonged to him.

He told himself that he was only protecting his gift. Diavolo would be disappointed if something happened to Mona. He wouldn't appreciate knowing that Lucifer couldn't take of nice things. And really, was any of this Mona's fault? He was the one who had left her home alone, with only her collar for any protection. What was the point of telling her that she should be careful, to mind him, if he couldn't offer her any protection?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry I missed a day! I'm working to catch up! Thanks for bearing with me.


	10. We Don't Deal With Outsiders Very Well

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A party. A stranger. A warning.

“A gala?” Lucifer repeated. Diavolo smiled and nodded enthusiastically. “You've spent the past two weeks shut up here with Mona. I think the fresh air would do you both some good. You've practically turned your room into a nest.”

It was true. Mona's sleepmat was next to his. She had prettily begged another pillow from his bed, and he had obliged. How could he say no when she asked so sweetly? So that had been added. With her bear sitting in the middle of it.

His bed was unmade. The laundry was piling up in the hamper. But the air crackled with Lucifer's possessiveness. He didn't want anyone else in. He didn't want Mona out. She was sitting on her cushion now, with a bottle of nail polish that Asmo had brought her. If she was listening to their conversation, she didn't give any indication. Lucifer wanted to reach down and stroke her hair, both to reassure himself that she was there, and to demonstrated to Diavolo that she belonged to him. In case he had any ideas.

“I don't know, Diavolo.” he said slowly. “I'm pleased bu your invitation, of course. Flattered. But taking her out? I've never had a Pet before.”

“It's your chance to show her off. She's lovely.” Diavolo smiled at the woman. She looked up through her eyelashes and gave him a smile back. Small and shy.

Mona was listening to them, halfway. She was more concerned with not getting polish all over. Si far, she had been privy to several conversations between Diavolo and Lucifer, typically over speakerphone. There was never anything interesting to her, never anything that helped her figure anything more.

“She is lovely.” his voice was slightly icy.

“Have you blood bonded with her?” 

“No,” Lucifer said in clipped tone. Mona looked up, curious. She swore she'd heard about that before, but no one had said anything to her about it before.   
“When is the gala?”

“Tomorrow night. We'll see you see you two then, I assume?”

“Of course, Lord Diavolo.” the way the Prince asked left no question. It was not an invitation, but a command. He walked Diavolo out, leaving Mona on her cushion. She stood up when they left, stretched her hands above her head, enjoyed the popping of her back.

Sleeping on the floor was still the floor, no matter how comfortable her mat was. She had gotten an extra pillow from Lucifer, and at first the intent was to pad her knees. But the fact that it smelled like him and fit so perfectly in her arms as she laid down meant she hugged it along with her bear. 

“Well,” Lucifer came back in, looking less than pleased. “It seems you and I have an event tomorrow night.”

“What kind of gala?”

“Did Asmo buy you something nice? Go and see what you have.” he nodded towards the closet.

Mona went to the things Asmo had bought which she'd hung. She found a short, satin red dress. She held it against herself. It would go about mid thigh, and was shorter than she would pick. But it was fancy, at least.

She carried it out to Lucifer, who gave a nod.

“What are you going to wear?”

“I'll show you tomorrow, Mona.” he was distracted, already working. He'd have to work harder to get any time tomorrow.  
“At least that dress will match your collar.”

“What am I going to wear for shoes?”

“You aren't.” he blinked. “Pets don't wear shoes here. You hadn't realized that?”

“I guess not.” she shook her head. She looked horrified, and Lucifer had to admit it was not a look he liked on her face.

“It discourages running away.” he looked uncomfortable.

“It's a barbaric practice!”

“Mona, I don't know if you've realized this, but we are demons. We aren't in the practice of kindness, especially not towards humans. Especially not towards humans that we owe.” he looked amused and a little abashed. “Now please, please be a good girl.” it was said at least slightly sarcastically, but she could not deny the blush that was rising on her cheeks.  
“I'm frightfully busy today. I'd like to focus on this so maybe we can have a good time tomorrow night, hm?” he smirked.

She bit her lip, her eyes not meeting his. Had he struck a nerve. Lucifer sat back in his chair, steepling his fingers. He watched her in silence for a moment.

“Does that sound good to you, Mona? Being a good girl?” his voice was nearly a purr. “Do you want to be good for me, do what you're told?”

“Stop it.” she mumbled.

He only smirked again and went back to his work. But he was aware of her squirming on her cushion as she pulled the nail polish back out and began to pain her toes.

***

“You look lovely.” Lucifer said that night. She blushed and looked down at her feet. Her nail polish matched her dress nicely. But Lucifer was still in his casual clothes.

“Is that what you're wearing?”

“No,” he looked uncomfortable. “There's something I haven't told you.”

“I assume there are many things you haven't told me.”

“Very funny,” he shook his head. “Mona. Do you remember the day that Belphegor attacked you? And you noticed that the air around me was purple?”

“Yes,”

“Watch,” he said softly. Mona watched as the air around him shimmered purple. What she had come to understand was magic filled the room and made the tips of her fingers tingle. She stepped away from him as the magic surged around him.

In a few moments, he was changed. She stared. Lucifer stood before her, with black wings spread, and horns sticking out from his head. A cape swirled around around him. She stepped closer to him, seeing the black diamond in the middle of his forehead.

“You have wings. And horns.” her hands fluttered up, reaching for the horns, before she let them fall back down. It seemed like poor manners to reach to touch something like that when she hadn't been invited to do so.

“How do you think demons really look, Mona?”

“I hadn't considered it.” she confessed. He was powerful. His wings flapped once as he made a move towards the door. She shuddered, feeling the air ripple as he did so. She wanted to touch those wings, to know the feeling of the feathers.

He was imposing. He was powerful. He was beautiful.

He was real.

“Come along, Mona.” he opened the door, and she noted his red gloves. “I don't want us to be late to Diavolo's party.”

“Am I meant to be bringing my cushion?”

“No, I think we'll be well provided for.” he beckoned, and she could not help but be drawn to him, to trail after him. There was a car waiting outside the door, and he opened the door and ushered her into the backseat. 

Mona remembered driving from her cell to Diavolo's Palace. Well, she thought, at least this time she knew where she was going, even if she didn't know exactly what to expect. And this time, she reasoned, she had Lucifer with her.

Entering had been different, though. Demons swirled around her. Energy assaulted her from every angle. She stepped slightly behind Lucifer and bit back her whimper. There was a crowd, and she could feel hungry eyes slipping down her body.

“Keep your chin up.” Lucifer said in a low voice.

“I don't know that I really want some uplifting optimistic message right now.”

“No! I mean it.” he shook his head. “Keep your chin up so everyone can see your collar. Then they'll leave you be.”

Ah. Fair enough. Mona kept her chin up and didn't meet eyes with anyone. She followed along behind Lucifer as he waded into the crowd. He stopped and chatted to a few demons. She heard her name a few times, saw him gesture to her. 

“Never saw you with a Pet before! She's cute. Do you share?” a demon with dark hair and wide green eyes giggled.

“No. Perish the thought.” he frowned.

“Lucifer! Mona!” a familiar voice cut through the crowd. She looked up and saw Asmo, walking hand in hand with a white haired man. Mona wanted to run and kiss him, she was so happy to see a familiar face.

“Hello, big brother.” he pecked Lucifer's cheek and even hugged Mona. “You look smashing, darling. I do excellent work.”

“Introduce me to your brother's Pet.” the white haired man demanded, although it was said in a kind voice.

“Oh, of course. Mona, this is Solomon.” he gestured. The man held out his hand, and Mona shook. She realized then that he wasn't a demon. She glanced at his neck and saw nothing that would make her think of a collar.   
“He isn't a Pet, darling.” he looked amused. Mona looked away, embarrassed. “He holds a pact with me.”

“And several other demons.” the sorcerer grinned at her. “Lucifer, might I borrow her for a bit? She looks like she could use a breath of fresh air.”

“Do not go far with her.” Lucifer frowned.

Solomon took her hand and dragged her to a quite corner of the Palace. The noise had died down, and there wasn't energy coming at her. Mona was finally able to take a deep breath.

“Are you okay?”

“God, it's been ages since someone asked me that like they meant it.” she blew out a breath through pursed lips.

“Has he blood bonded you?”

“No,” she shook her head. “Just the collar. I keep hearing about that.”

“Listen to me, Mona, I don't have much time.” he was gripping her arms. “Did anyone tell you that Pets don't last long here?”

“It might have been mentioned.”

“That's because they either become boring, or the demon gets attached. If the demon gets attached, then they change you.”

“Change you?” she repeated.

“You lose some of your humanity. But you become bound to your demon for all eternity. I've seen it happen. It's not pretty.”

“You're scaring me.” she whispered.

“If you weren't scared before now, you haven't been paying attention.” he shook her slightly. “Do you want to escape?”

“I've thought of nothing else.” that was a lie. She was beginning to get comfortable with Lucifer, and if she admitted the truth, perhaps she was too comfortable. 

“I'll do what I can for you.” he paused. “You're too pretty to stay like this. Too pretty to be lost down here.”

“Mona! Solomon! How lovely to see you both.” Barbatos seemed to appear from nowhere. “Is everything all right? Mona, you look upset.”

“She's fine.” Solomon interrupted. Barbatos looked her over.

“I believe I heard Asmodeus looking for you. Perhaps you ought to find him. Fret not, I shall return Mona to Lucifer. Where she belongs.” there was something stressed in that last part that sent a shiver down her spine. Solomon slipped away, and Barbatos was left with the woman.  
“Are you sure you're quite all right?”

It had been so long since someone asked her that, and now she was hearing it twice in one night. She nodded, shook her head, and shrugged. Barbatos only sighed.

“I want you to understand one thing, Mona. You are exactly where you are meant to be. There are things that are written in the stars. And even I cannot rewrite them.”

“I don't understand.”

“If we do this right, you won't need to.”

And with that, she was lead by the elbow back to Lucifer. 

She spent the rest of the night feeling in a haze. She stuck close to her Master, and did not listen to conversation. She wanted to wrap her hands around his arm, to feel gounded. Instead, she kept her hands down to her sides.

“Mona,” Lucifer looked at her in a break in conversation. “You don't look like you're having a good time.”

“Everything is fine.” she mumbled.

“No,” he shook his head. “Everything is not fine.”

“I want to go home, Lucifer.” her voice was filled with longing. 

“Ask me for it.”

“Take me home, sir?” she whispered. He turned then, and lead her straight to the door, not even finding Diavolo to try and make their excuses.


	11. I See The Angels, I'll Lead Them To Your Door

The ride was silent. Mona sat right next to him, pressing into his side. Lucifer glanced at her from the corner of his eye. He wondered what Solomon had said to her. It was true she had been anxious at the party. Lucifer could almost taste it.

But this was different. This was the anxiety, sure, but this was sadness? Discomfort? Something unsure.

“Mona. Are you okay?” he asked softly, breaking her reverie.

She nodded and then shrugged.

“There were just a lot of people. I didn't expect all of them to be looking at me like that.” she played with her fingers in her lap.

“Don't lie to me,”

“Don't ask me questions that are hard to answer.” she shot back. He sighed through his nose. Perhaps his first instinct had been correct, she wasn't ready for an outing like this. He should have kept her in his room.

“You've been behaving so well, Mona. I was hoping I wouldn't have to punish you at all. But, I suppose it's a good thing.” he mused. “Getting comfortable, feeling out the boundaries. Maybe it's not such a bad thing.”

“Punish me?”

“Does the thought interest you?” she had pushed harder against him, although she didn't seem to realize she was. Mona could only swallow hard and shrug.

“If you can behave, we won't have to worry about it.” he said simply. Mona's heart fluttered in her chest. She wondered what it meant. She wanted to know what he had in mind.

“Yes sir,” was all she said. She wasn't sure when she had fallen into calling him that, be he seemed to appreciate it. She noticed that he seemed to stand a little straighter. His eyes seemed to sparkle just a little bit more.

She trailed behind him upstairs to their room. He stopped her before she could gather up pajamas. Wordlessly, he spun her around and unzipped the dress. She gasped and covered her breasts with crossed arms. 

His arms slipped around her. She felt that flap of air that meant his wings were out. Her body felt hot and loose. She wanted to lean back into him. Instead, she remained still. Like maybe he couldn't see her if she was still.

Lucifer leaned forward, his mouth centimeters from her ear. His skin was hot against hers. He reached with one hand and yanked her dress down the rest of the way, leaving her clad in a skimpy pair of panties. 

“You liked the thought of me punishing you, didn't you. Mona?” he breathed into her ear.

“I don't want to talk about this.”

“I could smell it coming from you.” he exhaled, long and deep, leaving shivers through her body. He pressed his lips to the shell of her ear, kissed her sweet and soft.  
“I do hope that I don't have a brat on my hands.”

“Lucifer, please...”

“Please what?”

She froze. She wasn't sure. Half of her wanted to ask him to punish her. And half of her wanted to ask him to leave her alone. One hand cupped her hip, gripping her tightly. She knew she could fall back into him, and he would hold her. 

“Please sir,” she whispered. He released her and stepped back. She stumbled slightly and gasped, the air suddenly feeling cold without him around her. She spun to stare at him, black wings spread wide.

Mona's hands trembled as she reached. She had to feel those feathers, know if they were soft. He was still and let her fingertips trace the middle of one wing. Lucifer's eyes fluttered shut as the feathers rippled under her touch.

She let her palm glide down the wing, barely breathing, afraid to break the moment. She stepped even closer and reached up with both hands. She ran her fingers against his horns. They were thick, heavy, firm. She wasn't sure what else she had been expecting.

Lucifer groaned as she gripped a horn let her fingers pull up before her hand fell away. She shivered, not sure if it was her lack of clothes, or the situation. Mona's hands then went down to his forehead. She touched the black diamond in the middle of his forehead. With a rush of courage, she stood on tiptoe and kissed that diamond. 

“You play dangerous games.” Lucifer whispered finally.

“Story of my life.” she was impressed she managed to say it without croaking. He only chuckled and shook his head. His hands found hers, laced their fingers together and squeezed.

“You should go and get ready for bed.”

“What kind of bed am I getting ready for?” she swallowed hard.

“The kind where we sleep.” he smirked at her. He took in the bright pink of her cheeks, the way she was barely breathing. He knew he could have her. But no, not after how distressed she was in the car. He wanted her to come to him because she wanted him, not because she was feeling insecure. And Lucifer was willing to wait for that to happen.

Mona stepped away from him and gave her head a shake, as though she was trying to clear it. On wobbly legs, she walked towards the closet. She didn't look at him as she pulled on a loose t shirt and a pair of leggings.

She brushed her teeth and combed her hair, thinking about the feeling of his feathers against her skin. Lucifer's eyes didn't leave her as she went to her sleep mat, burrowed into her blankets with her   
bear and his pillow. 

In the darkness, he walked towards her, knelt down. He bent and slowly, gingerly, kissed her forehead. He pressed his forehead to hers then. His horns pressed against her flesh. His gloved knuckles rubbed against her cheek.

“Tell me what upset you tonight.”

“What's blood bonding?” she whispered.

“It's when a demon and a Pet form an unbreakable bond. It's almost like a marriage. It would mean that I could never give you away, never sell you, never part from you. And it would mean that you could never leave Devildom.”

“Never?”

“Don't worry about it, Mona. It hasn't even crossed my mind.” he stood up then and stepped away. The air shimmered and the wings and horns were gone.  
“But you never said. Did you like my true form?”

“It's beautiful.” she responded honestly. 

***

“I have to go again to RAD.” Lucifer announced. Mona startled on her cushion. She'd forgotten, almost, that he had other duties. Their days had passed so calmly, so serenely. He asked her to get him fresh coffee from the kitchen. He asked her to make him sandwiches for lunch. 

And if the piles of paperwork had been massive, and if his phone hadn't stopped going off, if his brothers continually burst into the room, he'd ask Mona to rub his head. 

She would stand behind him in his desk chair, her nails rubbing at his scalp. She would massage his temples, her fingers pressing into the skin. Lucifer liked it, enjoyed the way it eased the pressure. He liked to let his head fall back against her chest. She was so soft, so warm, and she smelled so sweet.

“Will I be here alone?”

“I'm afraid so.” he looked uncomfortable with the idea. “Don't open the door for anyone. Beel's showed you how to use the remote. Watch television. Eat lunch. I'll be home as soon as I can.”

She sat on her cushion and watched him getting ready. He had a satchel he filled with papers, took his phone off the charger. She was sulking without even realizing it.

“Don't pout,” he warned. “It isn't becoming. I'll be home soon enough.” he ruffled her hair and left.

The house was silent. It was the first time she'd been left alone in weeks. She swallowed hard crept through the house. The stillness was uncomfortable, and she kept glancing over her shoulder. Lucifer had not asked her to promise to stay. And when she approached the door, there was no magic swirling around to make her feel compelled to get away from the knob.

Mona put her hand on it. Her guts bent as she twisted the knob and stepped out. She cringed, waiting for something to happen. For unseen hands to pull her back inside, for screams, for sirens. Something, anything.

There was nothing.

It was her, standing outside in the dark of Devildom, barefoot, and alone. The collar felt tight on her neck, but not more than usual. She stepped away from the entrance of the House of Lamentation, closing the door tightly behind her. 

The ground was rough and harsh beneath her foot. Trying to look like she belonged, Mona began to walk towards Diavolo's Palace. She was aware of the grit, and the pain as she kept going. Demons surged around her. And if anyone thought it was strange that a Pet was out by themselves, no one said anything about it. She did get a few looks, but no one reached for her.

She went as quickly as she could to Diavolo's Palace. She practically ran up the doors and pounded on the door. Barbatos opened it, staring at her for a moment. Silently, he stepped aside and let her in. He didn't ask questions as he walked her to a kitchen, filling a basin with steaming water. He gestured for her to sit, and set the basin down for her to put her feet in.

“Did someone hurt you?”

“No,” Mona looked down at her hands. She remembered at the beginning, when she had been promised that she could always find safety and protection here. But Solomon's words nagged at the back of her head.  
“But Barbatos...” she trailed off.

“Does Lucifer know where you are?” he sat at a kitchen chair near her, his gloved hands folded in his lap.

“No,” she shook her head. “But Barbatos...”

“Did someone let you out?”

“No! Barbatos!” she slammed her fists in her lap. “I'm scared!”

“I would be too, if I were a human pet who had snuck off and no one knew where I was. Lucifer is not a patient demon.” he warned.  
“Even I can't save you from his anger, and in this case, it is well earned, Mona. I told you that you could come here if you were being hurt.”

“I just told you I'm scared!”

“And what are you afraid of?” his tone was nothing short of polite, but it left no room for argument. “Are you afraid of what he's doing to you, or are you afraid of your own feelings?”

She paused and shook her head.

“What a ridiculous question, Barbatos. I'm afraid of what could happen.”

“Like what?”

“Blood bonding.”

“Mona,” Barbatos leaned close. “If Lucifer chooses to blood bond with you, you'll want it, too. The ritual was written so that no one could be forced into it on either side. It's like a marriage, it's a love   
match.”

“Well, I'm sorry that I don't believe that. Solomon--.”

“Ah, Solomon did talk to you about it, didn't he?” Barbatos nodded knowingly. “Solomon is not the be all end all authority on Devildom. I believe the phrase I've heard applied to him is 'shady'.” 

“But what if you're telling me what you want me to hear!”

“Mona.” Barbatos sighed. “You're just going to have to take it on good faith. You'll believe me or you won't. I wasn't lying to you when I said that this was where you're supposed to be.”

“But why! You keep telling me that and you tell me why! I'm scared and I'm confused. The only other human I've seen here has told me to escape.”

“Mona,” he said softly. “How would you escape? Where would you go? I told you we'd keep you safe from harm. I did not tell you that you could run here away from Lucifer without his permission.”

“Solomon said he'd help me.”

“Solomon does things for his own reasons, just like everyone else.” he reached for Mona's hand. “You've seemed happy until now.”

“I just want to know why.”

“I told you before, Mona. It was written in the stars. It was set before you were even born. I can't undo it, and even if I could, I don't think you'd be happy.” he cupped her cheek.  
“You know I have to call Lucifer, right?”

“No,” she shook her head. “I'll be in trouble.”

“Yes, you will be.” he agreed. He reached into his pocket for a phone. “You have to make him love you.”

“Excuse me?”

“Make him love you. Everything will become clear if you can make him love you.”

“I can't make anyone do anything. Least of all love me! Don't you get it?” she felt frantic. “Everything has been taken from me. My freedom. My choice. My home. And now you're telling me that it's what? Destiny?”

“Yes,” he said simply. “It is fate.”

“Goddammit, explain this to me!” she slammed her hands on the table.

“I can't,” he said calmly. 

“But why?”

He remained silence. The tension, frustration, and fear finally broke in Mona. She folded her arms on the table and put her head down. She was embarrassed, but tears flowed from her eyes, and she even began to stop. Barbatos put a hand in the middle of her back, but he did not do the voice thing. He did not try and calm her.

Through her sobs, he dialed a number.

“Lucifer? I just wanted make you aware that Mona is here... No, she isn't hurt. Yes. Yes of course. She's welcome here at any time, with your permission. Of course... No, she isn't able to speak right now. No, no, she's upset. Of course.” he looked at her and sighed.  
“He'll be here in a moment.”

The words made her cry harder.


	12. You're the War That I Wage

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lucifer brings Mona home

Lucifer was there much quicker than she would have thought possible. She didn't lift her head from the table, and she didn't stop crying. Barbatos had tried to give her a cup of tea and a glass of water. She refused both of these tributes. The butler was clearly beside himself by this point. Mona wondered if he had much experience with sobbing women.

But Lucifer made it clear he wouldn't soften to such a thing. He stood, arms crossed, and glared. Mona only cried harder. He let her sob for a few moments and shook his head in disgust.

“I am sorry, Lucifer. I did try and settle her.” Barbatos glanced at the rejected beverages. 

“You're not to blame, Barbatos. I do appreciate you keeping her in one place until I could get here. The last thing I need is her wandering around and me chasing her.”

“Of course,” the butler murmured.

“Mona. This is your only chance. If you listen to me, you might not regret every choice you've made since you were born. Get up, wipe your eyes, stop that sobbing, and come back to the House of Lamentation with me.” she shook her head.  
“I've warned you before, I have no patience for this behavior. You will get up, and you will come with me. Of your own volition is my preference.”

“No!” her shout was muffled through the curtain of her hair and arms.

“I did warn you.” he scooped her up, holding her bridal style. She kicked and flailed, wailed for him to put her down.  
“You had better stop it. You're not endearing yourself to me at the moment.” he growled.

“I don't want to go with you.”

“You need to understand that you don't have a choice!” his voice was a roar. “I will not tolerate this! If you're going to behave like a spoiled little girl, then I will treat you like one.”

He threw her over his shoulder and began to storm out of the house. She pounded on his back, screaming to be put down. She knew she was acting foolish, and she knew she was only adding fuel to the fire. Oh well, a small part of her thought. Might as well be hung for a sheep as a lamb. 

They were back at the House of Lamentation faster than she thought was possible with him walking. She had underestimated the speed and ability of demons. He kicked open the door, silent, powerful, and frightening. Mammon had been standing in the hallway. He took one look at the situation, spun on his heel, and hotfooted it out of there. He knew there was bound to be spillover, and he did not want to be the recipient.

“Oh dear,” Asmo murmured. “Lucifer, what happened?”

“This worthless pile of flesh escaped!” he spat. Mona struggled furiously, taking offense to that phrase. Worthless! Pile of flesh! 

“Well, calm down, I'm sure she had a reason.”

“Do not tell me to calm down!” Lucifer shouted. His voice rang throughout the house. Leviathan shrank back, trying to slip up the stairs unnoticed. When Mona saw his legs going up the steps, she started to realize that no one was going to help her.

“Did you ask her why?” 

“I don't need to know why.” he hissed.

“Surely you're at least curious about why she'd do such a thing. She's been such a good girl up until now.” she felt Asmo's hand on the top of her head. She had stopped thrashing, but she hadn't stopped crying. He rubbed her head sympathetically.  
“I think she deserves a chance.”

“She deserves nothing!” Lucifer growled. “She's lucky I even brought her home with me. I have half a mind to sell her back. I don't have the time or patience for a project like this. I don't know why Diavolo would saddle me with such a burden.”

“Then leave me!” she squirmed, trying to ooze out of his arms. Lucifer's grip on her tightened, but he did maneuver her so she was looking at him.  
“Then sell me back!”

“Mona,” Asmo whispered, sounding panicked himself. “Darling. Do yourself a favor and shut the hell up.” 

Lucifer's jaw set, and the air around him shimmered. Beelzebub sucked his his breath and grabbed Asmo, pulling him away from the pair. He did, at least, spare Mona a sympathetic glance. Lucifer began to thunder up the steps, the woman tucked under his arm.

The door to his room blew open before they were even there. It slammed shut behind him, the air going purple with magic. She didn't have to test it to know it was locked. No one in, no one out. She howled as he dropped her on the floor in a heap. It wasn't gentle, but it wasn't harsh enough to hurt her.

“Lucifer,” she began.

“Shut it.” he pointed one gloved finger at her. “I don't want to hear it. Whatever it is, I don't care. I don't want to hear it from you right now.” he paced back and forth in front of her. Hot tears kept dripping down her cheeks, only now they were tinged with fear.

It was beginning to sink in that she may have made a mistake.

“You have been afforded freedoms such that most other Pets don't. Free run of the house. Television. Books. Foods to your liking.” this was true. He asked her for a list each week of what she wanted to eat and made sure that it was in the house for her. Somehow, he even managed to keep Beelzebub from eating it.  
“I don't make you do anything. I do not make you service me by any stretch. I do not force you to do chores. I promised you when you first came to me that as long as you obeyed me, no harm would come to you. Did I not?” he seethed. Mona just whimpered. “Answer me!”

“Yes! You did, Lucifer, you did.” she hiccuped.

“And you did not obey me, did you?”

She shook her head. It did strike her that he had not told her not to leave, only not to open the door. But she bit her lips and didn't speak that. Seemed like a quick way to a long, painful death, if she was being honest with herself.

“I am sadistic.” he said honestly. He stopped pacing, his hands folded behind his back. He contemplated the heap of sobbing woman at his feet. He scoffed slightly.  
“I am, however, not unjust. You have two options, Mona. First of all, get on your feet and stop that crying.”

She scrambled to stand and sniffed a few times, wiping at her eyes with the backs of her hands. He nodded once, pleased to see that she hadn't lost all sense of reason. He took in the trembling of her knees, and the pure misery in her eyes.

Part of him wanted to reach out and wrap his arms around her. He wanted to crush her into his chest, and whisper to her. Why did you go? Were you unhappy? What do you need? What am I not giving you? Perhaps he would ask her all those things. Perhaps he would tell her that underneath his outrage, his shame and embarrassment, was the fear that something horrific would have happened to her.

But for now, she needed to learn. And his rage needed to be expressed.

“Good,” he murmured, when she had stopped crying. He inhaled deeply, wanting himself to relax. “You have two option, as I said. Either I can put you in shackles for two weeks, and you will remain here, alone, in my room. I will bring your meals. You will have no books. You will be alone, to consider the choice that you made. Chains around your wrists. Your ankles. Your throat. Your world will be this room and the rest room.”

“And would you come in be with me?”

“No,” he murmured, stepping closer to her. “I told you that you would be alone, and I mean it.” Interesting, he thought, that she would ask if he'd be with her even when punishing her. He wondered if she'd want him near after the punishment was put into place. He wondered if this was the testing of the boundaries, like the book mentioned. Was she just trying to see if he meant what he said? Was she trying to understand where she stood with him?

“What's my other option?” fear lit in her eyes. Lucifer had to admit she was beautiful, in her baggy red sweater, with her eyes watering, her lower lip quivering.

“One night with me, here in this room. With me, my anger, and some tools.”

“Tools?” she repeated.

“Whips,” he breathed into her ear. “Floggers. My hands.”

“Oh,” Mona gasped. She trembled. He stepped away from her and his expression softened just a touch. Turmoil played across her face. He could tell that she wanted to please him, she wanted to make up for what she had done. 

“I won't hold whatever you choose against you. The choice is entirely yours, Mona.” he knew which one he wanted, but like he'd told her that first night, his proclivities required a willing participant. He stood for a moment. She bit down on her lip, not meeting him in the eye as she considered her options. She thought about two long weeks, alone in this room. She imagined the weight of chains around her wrists and ankles.

She thought Lucifer's gloved hands against her bare skin.

“One night with you.” she murmured. 

For the first time in what felt like hours, Lucifer smiled. He went to the cabinet and poured himself a glass of wine. He drank slowly, a calm finally spreading over him. He left her standing there. Now that he had a project, he was able to focus.

“Go into the bathroom, bathe, and then come back out here. You will wear nothing.”

Mona paused for a moment, then scurried into the bathroom. Obviously she thought better than to question him tonight. Probably for the best. He finished his glass of wine, set it down, and went to another drawer in the cabinet and began to pull out several instruments he thought would be helpful. He laid them out on his bed and went to pour another glass of wine. This was going to be a long night.

In the bathroom, Mona finished scrubbing herself. She wrenched off the water and stood, dripping for a moment. When she had left, it hadn't seemed like the worst thing. Barbatos had told her she could come if she was in danger, and she had thought that she was. Lucifer wasn't telling her everything, and the things Solomon had said.

She grabbed a towel and dried off, roughly rubbing her hair dry as well. She raked a brush through the tangles. Mona wondered what he meant, exactly by using his hands. She pushed her hair back and stepped out of the steamy bathroom.

Lucifer smiled when she stepped out. A dark smile, promising treasure or pain. He sat on the bed, and she took in the neat row of instruments beside him. Mona took in the thick black whip, the velvet flogger, a belt. 

“Come and stand here.” he pointed to the floor in front of him. Naked, Mona crept across the floor. She waned to cross her arms, to hunch over on herself and keep him from seeing. But, she told herself, she belonged to him. Not even her body was hers anymore, not when you thought about it. 

The woman stood before him, her knees quaking. He took her wrists in both his hands, squeezed. Her eyes dared to look at him, to peer into those crimson mirrors. The heat she found there, the fire. She knew he was still angry, he was completely livid. But he had the focus now, the outlet to release that anger.

Her skin. 

“Open your mouth.” he prompted. She did, and he slipped in the soft gag. He tied it tightly behind her head, fingers rubbing at her jaw to make sure it wasn't too tight. He caught her chin then, forced her to look him in the eye.  
“You will not speak. If you find that it is too much for you, truly too much, you will hold up three fingers. Show me.”

She held up three fingers. He nodded, then reached for the belt.  
“Are you ready to begin?”


	13. Heart Made Of Glass, My Mind of Stone

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mona is punished.

Lucifer sat back on the bed and patted his lap. Mona gave him a strange look, confused behind the gag. He just shook his head.

“If you'll recall, I told you if you were going to behave like a spoiled child, I'd treat you like one.” her face burned. She did recall. She padded over and bent over his lap. He rearranged her so that her hands dangled to the floor, and her ass was up high. Mona whimpered slightly. Lucifer placed a hand to the small of her back.  
“You can show me three fingers at any point in time. I'll be watching.”

She shook her head, biting against the gag. Without warning, Lucifer lifted his hand and brought it down, hard and fast, against her ass. She jumped, but he pressed against the small of her back with his other hand. She wrapped her hands around his ankle, desperate for something to hold to. He didn't seem to mind, or at least he didn't say anything about it.

He hit her ass again, this time focusing on the right cheek. His gloved hands made a curious sound against her bare skin. The impact was so harsh, at first it was numb, but within seconds, her skin started to ache and burn.

Mona tried to keep herself still. She tightened her grip on his ankle, afraid for a second that she was going to hurt him. Although, realistically, she was a demon. There was very little she could do to physically hurt him.

Lucifer rained the hits down, alternating ass cheeks and going for the center. Her whole body felt like it was on fire. He finally stopped and rested one hand on her thighs. He felt the heaving of her breaths, listened to her stifled whimpers behind the gag,

“Take a moment to collect yourself.” his voice was a cool balm for the heat inside her. “Breathe in and out, Mona. In and out. That's all you have to do right now.” He was tempted to try and hypnotize her, to try and coax her to calm. But that would be cheating, he thought. She needed to feel this pain. She needed to understand the depth of his outrage.

When she had settled a bit, she realized her cheeks were wet. She wondered if he knew she had been crying. She unwound her fingers from his ankle and let him stand her up. 

Lucifer took in her chastened expression. His lip curled up. Not quite there yet, he thought. I want to be able to taste her remorse.

I want to be the only thing she thinks about. Even when I'm not in the room. I want to be what is in her mind.

“Stand with your hands flat on the bed.” he pointed. Mona shuffled over, aware of the sting her backside as she did so. She had hoped, ridiculously she now realized, that he would offer her at least a word or two of praise.

She didn't deserve it. She knew that.

Mona assumed assumed the position he had described. Lucifer stood and walked behind her. He kicked her legs further apart. One hand on the back of her head pushed her down, her ass sticking out. She whimpered against the gag.

“Three fingers,” he reminded her. “Are you showing them to me now?” her fingers flexed against his bed, but she did not show the sign he had given her. 

With just one inhalation, he picked up the belt. He snapped it, testing the weight in his hand, the thickness of the leather. 

He lifted his hand high above his head. The belt cracked against her skin, unmarred and waiting for his mark, quite beautifully. Red welts raised. Mona screamed against the gag, her body rippling with the sensation of it. This was not at all like him spanking her. 

He was much more calculating this time, though. He let her breathe between licks. He didn't hit the same place twice. Whether or not that was to save her skin or make sure he could get the most amount of misery into her back, she didn't know.

Mona's chest was heaving somewhere around the tenth hit. Her whole body tingled and burned alternately. The skin on her back was screaming. She did her best not to scream along, even though she had the gag and knew he couldn't hear her. Her fingers itched to hold up three.

But she'd be giving in then. 

And she must not give in.

Lucifer felt the tension leaving his body. Every swing seemed to ease his mind. It cooled the fire of anger burning in side his chest. It steadied his heart. She was quivering, clutching at his bedding. She was screaming, muffled by the gag.

He dropped the belt and reached for the whip. It cracked through the air with an easy flick, and he smiled broadly.

“Mona,” his voice soft and steady. “I will use the whip on your thighs. You back and bottom are already quite—tired, I should think.” She moaned through the gag, sounding suspiciously like a sob.  
“Only four this time. It wouldn't do to break my present so quickly, would it?”

He stood back, widened his stance. He closed his eyes and inhaled deeply. He did love the scent of leather like this, he thought. How long had it been since he had played? Too long, obviously. The glass handle still fit so sweetly in his palm.

One! Her whole body went stiff. Two! The other thigh this time. The delightful red stripe that rose. Lucifer's mouth watered. He wanted to kneel down, run his tongue against the heat of her flesh there. He wanted to taste her punishment. Three! Her whole body was shaking. Four! She collapsed against the bed, whimpering.

Lucifer dropped the whip and quickly undid the gag, soaking wet as it was. He carefully turned her head to the side, wanting her to have plenty of air. He was careful not to touch her back or bottom or legs. He stood next to her for a moment as she gasped and choked, trying to settle down.

“Breathe in and out.” his hand on the back of her neck, his thumb rubbing gently. “In and out. That's all you have to do right now. In and out. The bed is supporting your weight, and I'm standing right next to you. You're fine.”

Gradually, her breathing steadied out, no long that wet, frantic wheeze. Her brown eyes turned up to his, held his gaze for a second. He removed his hand then and surveyed his handiwork. Bright red and pink slashes covered her. He saw the beads of blood that had risen on her, his mouth watering. He wanted to lap at that blood. After all, he had earned it.

“Lucifer?” her voice was hoarse, as though speaking hurt. He was sure it did, she had been screaming a lot. 

“Yes?” 

“Am I forgiven?”

“I am no longer filled with white hot rage. I am nearly at a place where I can listen to your pitiful explanations.” he cupped her cheek. “But we can discuss that later. Can you stand up?”

She nodded, pushed up off the bed. But she still winced and whimpered. Lucifer looked her over, standing naked and trembling. He stood behind her and leaned into her ear.

“Never doubt my power, Mona.”

“Never,” she whispered.

“When I tell you something, I mean it. The rules are in place to keep you safe, and you need never doubt that again. Are we clear?”

“Yes, sir.” she swallowed hard, He could smell the heat of her blood, her upset, her remorse. Her remorse was what pleased him most of all. He could almost drink it like wine. He stepped back, put his hands on her shoulders and turned her around.

“You may apologize.”

“I'm sorry, sir.” she looked up at him, brown eyes pooling with tears. Lucifer tilted his head to the side. She opened her mouth again, and he was sure that more was going to come spilling out. Her reasons, what she had deemed a good reason to try and run away from him.

“I don't want to hear anything else.” he picked up the tools went to put them away. He left Mona standing there, shaking. He put them carefully away. He wondered if he'd be needing them again. He had to admit that a part of him felt quiet that hadn't felt quiet in a long time.  
“I'll send Asmo in to tend to you.”

*** 

“You don't just get to whip someone and then not provide aftercare!” Asmo was mortified when Lucifer knocked on his door.

“I'm still angry. I don't want to look her.” he shook his head. “Better you should come and take care of her. I might get angry all over again.”

“Of all the cruel things you've done, this is possibly the worst.” the younger demon scowled and shook his head at his brother. He blew around his room, gathering handfuls of lotions and creams, soft blankets, and a robe.  
“You don't do this to someone! Especially not someone like Mona.”

“What is that supposed to mean?”

“It means this can break someone.” he shoved past Lucifer. “This can break her trust in you. This is just not done, Lucifer!”

“Don't tell me what to do with my Pet.”

“If you think I'm going to sit by and watch you torment her for no reason, you are sorely mistaken. Either eat her and age her soul, so we can have done with it, or treat her right.” 

Before Lucifer could respond, Asmo was almost racing down the hall. He stood with his mouth open. It was rare that one of his brothers could leave him speechless. He watched the door to his room slam shut. 

“Mona, Mona darling!” Asmo found the woman standing alone, shivering. He swore softly at the glazed look in her eyes. “It's all right, I'm here, you're okay.”

He approached her slowly. He dropped his bundle on the floor and picked up the bottle of water that bounced out. He uncapped it and held it to her lips.

“Small sips. You'll be sick if you guzzle.” he pulled the bottle away after a few small sips. He laid a soft towel on the bed and coaxed her onto her belly. He examined the bruises blossoming beautifully against her skin. He could understand why Lucifer liked this method.

“It hurts,” she whispered.

“I imagine it does.” he uncapped one of the jars. “This will soothe the burning.” he began to spread it on her back, hushing her when she winced and flinched. He opened another one to spread on the angry lashes on her thighs.  
“Did you ask him to stop?”

“No. He gave he a sign with my fingers. But I didn't give it.”

“Why wouldn't you?” Asmo demanded. He examined her ass, the bruising, the redness that stuck against her skin. He disappeared into the bathroom and came back with a cold rag, which he draped over her butt.

“Because I didn't want him to be mad anymore.” her voice was broken and soft, lost and sad. Asmo stroked back her hair. He tilted her chin and produced another wet rag, wiping off her tear stained face. He gave her another drink of water.

“There's anger in him that I don't know you can cure, Mona.” he shook his head. “Why didn't you listen to me? I told you to be careful. I told you to remember the pain, didn't I?”

She only snuffled and shook her head. He put a pillow under her head and laid a cold compress over her forehead. Asmo crawled onto the bed next to her, sitting pretzel style next to her. He picked up one limp hand and massaged it sweetly.

“Asmo?”

“What is it, darling?”

“Do you think he's mad at me still?

“I think you'll have to talk to him about it. I can't answer.” he shook his head. “Just relax, Mona. You took your punishment well.” he stroked her hair. “Relax, be calm. Be still.” he hummed softly, watching her eyes drift shut.

He was gonna beat Lucifer's ass.


	14. The Daughter Of the Silver Moon

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lucifer and Mona make up

“And she has no idea if you're still angry with her or anything!” Asmo was still yelling. Lucifer was glued to the chair, clutching the arms. The rest of the brothers were staring, jaw dropped. Asmo was not the one they had pictured confronting Lucifer.

“I told her and you I was still angry.”

“But you don't whip someone and leave them standing there by themselves! And you damn sure don't send someone else in to do the aftercare.” Asmo stamped his foot.

“I didn't know that.” Lucifer mumbled.

“Well, now you do! Do not let me find you doing something like that again.” Asmo pointed one perfectly manicured finger into Lucifer's face. “Or I will make you pay for it.”

He turned and executed a perfect flounce from the room. The other six stared at one another. Beel's mouth had dropped into a perfect 'o' of shock. Mammon was torn between being impressed at Asmo's outburst and terrified of what Lucifer might do. Levi had cringed into himself, while Belphie was amused to hear his older brother cowed like that. But Satan frowned.

“You whipped her and then just left?”

“She was frightfully misbehaved.” he sounded less confident than he had when Asmo first confronted him. “She needed to learn her lesson.”

“Of course she did, no one is disagreeing with that.” Satan shook his head. “But you're meant to help them after. Even if it's not sexual. You don't just leave them. They're in a fragile state afterwards. They want words, they want to know you're still there. When you beat them and leave, you just leave them to stew on what they did wrong.”

“How do you know about this?” Lucifer asked in wonder. Satan just cleared his throat.

“Don't ask personal questions.”

“Well, what's done is done. I can't change it.” Satan raised an eyebrow and said nothing more, only lifted the book he had been reading when the Avatar of Lust burst into the room. Lucifer looked around the room. None of his brothers met his eye, finding the television, or their hands very interesting. Only Belphegor could meet his gaze. The youngest brother's lips curled up in a smirk.

“I think she got no less than she deserved. Honestly, Lucifer. If you didn't draw blood, you didn't do it right.”

“Be quiet, Belphegor.” Lucifer muttered. He got up from the chair and climbed the stairs to his room. Standing at the door, he pressed his ear to the door, the silencing charm he had cast when he began long since faded. 

But there was no sound. Nothing to indicate there was a living, breathing woman inside. He opened the door, slipped inside and crept towards the bed. Mona laid there, her arms folded underneath her head, on his bed.

He lit the dimmest light he had, not wanting to wake her or disturb her. He examined the marks that covered her from shoulderblades to thighs. He reached out and let his finger trace down a particularly angry looking one.

He could have woken her, moved her to her mat. But something about the way she was so still made him think twice. Instead, he reached down and picked up her pillow and her bear. He lifted her head and situated the pillow. She seemed to melt further into the bed.

He set the bear close to her. Mona didn't stir. He listened to her even breathing. He bent down, his lips close to her ear.

“You did so well for me,” he said softly. “I couldn't be more impressed with how well you took it.” a faint smile rose on her lips, and Lucifer felt slightly better about the state he'd left her in. He went to stand, planning to sleep in his study for the night. But Mona's hand shot out and gripped his wrist.

“Don't leave me here.”

“You'll rest better if I'm not in the bed with you.”

She shook her head and refused to let him go. Lucifer sighed and began to peel her fingers away. She whined and made to sit up. He put a hand to her head and pushed her down, shushing her as he did.

“Easy, Mona. I'll stay. You need to keep still.” he began to peel off his clothes on his own. He had become accostomed to her at least taking off his gloves, jacket, and vest. He even enjoyed it when she unbuttoned his shirt for him. Once in awhile, she'd slip to her knees to undo his belt and slide it through his belt loops, unzip his pants.

Lucifer wondered if she'd be interested in doing that ever again, considering what he'd done with a belt to her back. He hurried into pajamas. He wondered if he should be putting her into something, she was still naked laying out on Asmo's towel. Bu when he took in the angry flesh he'd nearly beaten raw, he decided better of it.

Instead, he stoked the fire, to keep the chill off the air. She watched him through drowsy eyes. He did pause to pick up one of the jars Asmo left on his nightstand. Gingerly, he spread more of the cream across her. She seemed to soften under his touch.

Lucifer laid at the extreme edge of the bed, far from her. He wasn't sure if he was trying to prevent crowding her, or he just didn't want to be near her. She reached out one arm, her fingers dangling close to him. He slowly reached out and let their fingers twist together.

“Did I really do a good job?”

“Hmm?”

“Did I do a good job? Being punished?” her voice was heavy with sleep, and she was already drowsing off again.

“An exceptionally fine job.”

She hummed, satisfied with that answer. Was what what she wanted? What was the right response? Lucifer's head was spinning. He felt like it wasn't quite right, there was something missing from it. He felt like he was writing a performance evaluation rather than telling her how well she'd done taking a punishment meted out by the Avatar of Pride. 

Moreover, he realized that wasn't exactly what he'd wanted to tell her. She had done well, he realized. She had followed his every command. She had done everything he wanted without questioning. She hadn't needed to be redirected.

Lucifer dozed off, with his hand clasped in Mona's small one.

Such small hands, he thought. So delicate fingers. Such soft skin.

She really was as lovely as Diavolo had first said. 

***

“You whipped her and then left her?” Diavolo's eyebrows rose dangerously high.

“She had been in trouble, my Lord.”

“Of course she was in trouble. She disobeyed a direct order, she put herself in danger. I am not disagreeing with you about that.” Diavolo shook his head. “She had something coming to her. But, Lucifer, that's not the way you treat these relationships.”

“My Lord, I was still angry. I didn't want to harm her further.”

“But you did, Lucifer. You damaged her greatly. I'm disappointed. I thought you knew better than that.” he stood from his chair and walked to the window, his hands folded behind his back. “If you don't treat her better than this, I'm afraid I must take her back.”

“No!” Lucifer jolted. “I mean, of course not, my Lord. I apologize. I won't make that mistake again.” Diavolo did not turn away from the window.  
“Please, my Lord. Don't take her.”

“Do you want her to stay with you because you want the woman, or because you are ashamed that you have disappointed me?” the Prince's voice was low, gentle, but lined with steel. Lucifer only stared and blinked a few times.  
“I won't make you answer that. I just want you to think about it. You're dismissed, Lucifer.”

That wasn't how they typically said good bye. The demon slowly rose and walked out of the office, closing the door gently behind him. He turned and rushed home, his face burnin in a way that it had not for eons.

“How was the meeting, my Lord?” Barbatos entered the office, with the tea service. The Prince hummed thoughtfully before turning to sit at the desk.

“I worry for the girl.”

“We have to let them sort it out on their own.”

“I know,” Diavolo sighed. “But it isn't going as well as I had hoped that it would.”

“They're both scared and stubborn.” Barbatos handed him the tea cup. “Have patience, my Lord. Things will fall into place. They're struggling because they want to fight it.”

When Lucifer came home, he ignored the mess of demons in the sitting room, talking and bickering He walked straight to his room, where he knew Mona would be.

Sure enough, she was sitting on a cushion, positioned strangely to keep the weight off her bottom. She was holding a different book, a bottle of water next to her, a plate that held crumbs of the cheese and crackers she liked.

“Mona?” he called softly.

“Lucifer,” she stood up as quickly as she could. “You're home early.”

“Diavolo let me go early.” he was crossing the room to her. He saw her bite her lip. Was she worried that he was going to beat her again? Was she afraid of him? Something inside his chest thrummed.

“Is everything okay?”

“No,” he shook his head.

He stood before her, in her shorts and tshirt. He reached out and wrapped his arms around her hips, pulling her close to his chest. She was stiff for a moment before going warm and loose in his arms. She reached up and wrapped her arms around his neck. He swayed for a moment.

“You did so good,” he said softly. “You listened to everything I needed you to do. You took every hit. Such a good, good girl.”

Ah, there it was, he thought. She was nearly purring in his arms. He nuzzled the side of her head, his lips against her temple. Her fingers tightened against his neck.

“I am so happy with my good girl.”

“You're not mad at me anymore?” her voice, small and uncertain. Lucifer's chest ached. Had she spent all day thinking about this? Had she spent all last night thinking about this? He just shook his head.

“No, I'm not angry anymore. You can't leave like that, Mona. It's dangerous. You had no escort.”

“I had your collar. Won't that protect me?”

“Not nearly enough.” he sighed, pulling her tighter. “You have only seen a portion of the horrors that are here. I'm protecting you from most of them. Because that's my job as your Master.” She buried her face in his neck.

He wanted to lift her up, to carry her. But the thought of her bruises made him hesitate. Taking a breath, he picked her up, letting her legs wrap around his waist. He carried her the few steps to the bed. Lucifer had her sit on the edge. He pulled off her shirt, laid her out and eased off the little shorts.

“Lay on your stomach.” she rolled easily, grabbing her pillow to put under her head. He uncapped the cream again, quickly taking off his gloves. He dipped his fingers in, spread the cream on her back.   
He used long, smooth strokes without much pressure. 

“That feels so nice.” Mona's eyes fluttered closed. Lucifer's fingers parted her thighs, careful with the whip marks there. He was gentle, cautious. Mindful of her and what might be hurting her. 

“What did you go to Barbatos for anyway?” he was curious, had to know.

“I was scared,” she mumbled.

“Of what? Of me?”

“Of something Solomon said.”

“Ignore him,” Lucifer growled. “Ignore what he says. He doesn't speak to keep you safe, Mona. He doesn't speak from your well being.” 

She was silent then. He kept applying the cream, rubbing it into her back. She let her eyes drift shut, and thought of what Barbatos said.

Make him love you. 

Well, Mona always had loved a challenge.


	15. My Weak Prayers

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mona has wants. Lucifer does not.

Lucifer came home the next evening. He was pleased to see Mona already kneeling on her cushion at the table. He was even happier to find her dressed in a long, soft red dress. He liked the way the collar dipped, like the soft skin it revealed. 

She didn't even look fearful. She sat with her head held high, showing off the collar around her throat. He found himself reaching down to put his hand in her hair as they sat. Her eyes closed as she leaned into the touch, almost like a cat.

That night, Lucifer didn't prepare her a little plate. He fed her directly from his fork. She would tip her head back, wrap her lips around the fork for each morsel. He selected the best bit from each dish   
to give her, enjoying the look of interest and enjoyment as she sampled it. He even h”eld out his glass of wine and let her have a few tiny sips.

The wine wasn't different from what was in the human realm. After all, Lucifer mused, alcohol was the Devil's tool. Hadn't they said that? Then again, everything was the Devil's tool, or the Devil's plaything, if enough people didn't like it.

There was a certain heat in her eyes. There were roses in her cheeks, and as he complete his dinner, she leaned her head ever so slightly against his thigh. He paused before letting his gloved hand rest on top of her head. 

“Are you full?” he asked in a low voice. She nodded, peering up at him through her bangs. He stood then and offered his hand to held her up. She beamed as they stood, seeming almost giddy about something.

“I have a surprise for you in our—your room.”

“Oh?” this was new. Perhaps she was feeling more comfortable here, he thought. Maybe she was even happy. He followed her up the steps to his room. She held up one finger and hurried to his record player. She fiddled for a second, and the swell of his favorite orchestra filled the air. 

She glanced at him, saw him smile. Heat filled Mona's chest. She hurried to his cabinet and poured a few fingers worth of his favorite, bringing him the glass. He sipped and raised it to her in a toast. Her cheeks went pink again, in that most becoming way.

“Who told you I liked this piece?”

“Satan. I asked today.”

“I see,” amusing and interesting that Satan would be willing to play along with her. He must have been interested in what would happen, or perhaps he felt sorry for the treatment the woman had received. 

“Dance with me?” she held out her hand to him. He took in her lips, painted a ruby color. Her eyes, big and brown and full of a light he thought he would never know ever again. Lucifer set down his glass and reached for her.

He pulled her in close, one hand on the small of her back, the other clutching her fingers. She rested her free hand on his shoulders. The beat of this song was familiar to him, and it wasn't the first time he had danced to it. He easily glided across the carpet with her.

“What brought this on?” he asked as he twirled her. She giggled, and he was shocked at the butterflies that fluttered through his stomach. How could a human make a feeling like that rise?

“I just wanted you to be happy.”

“Happy,” he repeated.

“You always seem so stressed. Between your brothers here, and the things that happen at RAD, and what Lord Diavolo needs from you... I can feel the tension. I try so hard to rub it out of your scalp. I'm not very good at it, though.”

“If nothing else, Mona, I can appreciate your efforts.”

That seemed to satisfy her, at least for a moment. The song ended, and he went back to his drink. She watched him for a moment, and he got the sense that she was trying to work up her courage to say something. He watched out of the corner of his eye as she took in several deep breaths and let them out slowly.

“Lucifer?”

“Yes?”

“Do you think that there's a possibility that you could ever love me?”

“Love you?” he repeated. He stared at her for a moment. Whatever he thought she was going to say, that indeed had not been it. He took in her hopeful expression, the brightness of her eyes then.  
“Whoever said anything about love?”

“I think it would be easier on both of us if we loved each other.”

“I don't think that's the way that love works, Mona. And even if it was, no, I don't think I could ever love you.”

She couldn't have looked more broken if he'd slapped her. She stared for a few moments. Pain, shock, and anger played across her face. She was really beautiful when she was hurt, Lucifer thought. Of course, that was why I enjoyed punishing her so much. She looked gorgeous at the time, and she looks gorgeous now.

That was a thought he wasn't sure what he should do with. Her shoulders squared then. She set her feet, bare and small and pitiful looking against the carpet, shoulder width apart. She crossed her arms in front of her chest.

“Then take off my collar and let me go. Do whatever it takes to send me back to the human realm.”

“You cannot be serious.” he blinked. “You and I have discussed that. You understand why it's not possible.”

“You spend a lot of time telling me something and then assuming I understand everything. Why would that ever be true?”

“Mona,” he sighed. “If I could let you go, I would. I would have a long time ago.”

“No you wouldn't.” she countered. “I was a gift, and you had to make it look like you appreciated it. And maybe there are some things about me you appreciate. But you don't appreciate me in the way that I should be.”

“Perhaps not.” he agreed. The sound of the orchestra filled the silence between them. He saw those roses rising in her cheeks again. He watched the rise and fall of her chest. She was upset now.

“Satan found a book. If you uncollared me, if you officially released me, I could go home. Barbatos could do it. Diavolo could do it. But only if you've let me go. I belong to you now,” poison in those words. “So you have to be the one to do it. They can't without your permission.”

“I am not going to give it.”

“Tell me why!” she spat, angry.

“Because it simply isn't done, Mona. Never, in all my time here, have I ever heard of a Pet being returned. It just doesn't happen. And if I was the first one, then they would all think there was something wrong with me, that I didn't understand how to take care of you.”

“Well, maybe you don't!” she shook her head. “And maybe you don't know anything about Pets because you haven't wanted to.”

“I doubt that's the case.” his calm seemed to infuriate her even more. She reached up an wound her fingers around the chain of her collar, gave a sharp tug. Lucifer reached out to stop her. Before he could speak, she cried out, jolting backwards. The collar was enchanted, and she wouldn't be able to remove it at all. He was the only one who could.

“Dammit!” her frustration was bubbling. She glared at him, as though the fault was his. And perhaps, if you really thought it, it was.

“Mona, calm down. We were having a nice evening.”

“I will not calm down!” she shouted. “This is not okay! I don't want to spend the rest of my life like this.”

“Like what?”

“Afraid, lonely, lost.” she turned on him. “Love me, Lucifer. Love me. You want me to stay here. Love me.”

“No,” he whispered softly.

“And if you cannot love me, then let me go.” her eyes burned with tears before they rolled down her face.

“I cannot.”

“You can! You can, and you will!” this was punctuated with a stamp of her foot.

“No,” it came out as a whisper, and she screamed out in frustration, rage, and something that tasted like heartbreak.

“Release me!” she demanded.

“I cannot. Ask of me anything else.”

“Then love me.” the room was a pregnant silence. “I deserve that.”

“I don't disagree that you didn't deserve this. I know none of this was your choice.” Lucifer tried to soothe.

“Then let me make the choice now.” her hands gripped his arm. “Please. Don't make me suffer any longer.”

“It is not a possibility.”

“Because you enjoy my pain?” she flung herself away from him as though burned. “Or because your loyalty to Diavolo is more important than everything else?”

He could only stare at her in silence. She already knew the answer and crumbled to the floor, burying her face in her hands. Her tortured sobs rang in his ears. Lucifer could only set down his glass and   
slip out of the room. 

***

She didn't know how long she cried for. She only knew that every ounce of her heartbreak and rage came spilling out of her in hot salt water. Eventually, she felt someone's hands on her shoulders, as   
she knelt there on the floor. 

“Don't carry on like this, it's bad for your skin.” Asmo said softly.

“Leave me alone.” she moaned miserably.

“I can't, I'm afraid,” he hefted her to her feet. “Wash your face.”

“What's the point?”

“The point?” he raised an eyebrow. “Look, Mona. I know you didn't want this. I know it hurts. I know it's hard. And you've done remarkably well.” she scoffed and shook her head.  
“But you can't be pathetic every time he pushes back on you.”

“Pathetic?”

“You didn't think you'd just ask him and he'd realize he's loved you this whole time, only he was too stubborn to realize it?”

“It had crossed my mind.” she mumbled. Asmo sighed as he shoved her towards the bathroom.

“Wash your face,” he repeated. “If you're in for the fight, Mona, get ready. He's so stubborn, he cna't even see past his own nose.”

He hovered in the doorway as she wet a cloth and carefully washed off the make up she had applied. She undid the pins in her hair and let it hang loose. Asmo even threw her some soft pajamas, and had enough grace to turn as she quickly changed. He watched her brush her hair out. He watched her go to her sleepmat and sat down next to her.

“I don't want to fight for it,” she admitted.

“Why not? Everything worth having is worth fighting for.”

“Because I want love to be something that's freely given. I was wrong demand it the way I did tonight. I just thought that if he knew, maybe he'd realize.. I don't know.” she finished lamely. She laid on her side and pulled up her comforter.

“Mona, he will give it to your freely. I'm sure of it.” he squeezed her shoulder. “But right now he's confused like you are, and now he's hurt that you're hurt.”

“I sincerely doubt that.” she snorted.

“I don't. I know my big brother.” he shook his pretty head. “Mona, it's gonna be okay.”

“Probably not,” she pulled the blanket over her head. “But I think I'm just going to have to be okay with that from now on.”

Asmo watched her for a few seconds with a frown. He could only pat where he was sure her shoulder was. Maybe things would look better for her in the morning.


	16. When She's Singing To Be Glory

He took her with him to the Palace the next day. He hadn't come back to their room for bed. Instead, he had gently shook her awake and told her to dress. She didn't dress with any of the care she had been using. She put on the first clean top and bottom she saw, flicked a brush through her hair. The ride to the Palace was silent.

Her pain was palpable. It moved in the air around her. He wanted to reach out, wrap his arms around her like he had a few times. Pull her tight to him. Whisper into her hair that everything was going to be okay. He'd make it okay.

But that would be a lie, and Lucifer wasn't given to lying. Not like the others.

“Come, Mona,” the car stopped, and she let herself out, practically dragging her feet. She didn't look up. Diavolo frowned when he saw her, but said nothing.

“How nice to see you. Come, Lucifer, we have work to discuss.” he paused and looked at Mona, then glanced at Barbatos. What passed between the two, Lucifer wasn't sure. But he wasn't ignorant of the thought that they nearly spoke their own silent language with their eyes.  
“Mona, why don't you go with Barbatos? He could use a hand in the kitchen. It would be might nicer than having to kneel on the cushion and listen to us.”

She nodded and trudged after the butler. Lucifer frowned and went with Diavolo to his study.

***

“My dear, you look a fright.” Barbatos murmured as soon as they stepped into the kitchen. Mona sighed heavily and slumped into a chair, accepting Barbatos' handing her a cup of tea. She held the warm ceramic, although she did not drink.

“Remember how you told me to make him love me?”

“I do.”

“He won't,” she shook her head and looked up at him. She reminded Barbatos of a little deer, wandering in the meadow, separated from the herd. A little deer, aware that there was danger lurking, but unsure how to avoid it, or even what the danger really was.

It was mouth watering. He was, after all, a predator.

“What do you mean, he won't?”

“He says that he can't love me. He said that's not the way love works, and even if it was, he wouldn't love me.” her voice was small.

“He doesn't mean it.”

“He does,” her hands were shaking against the table. “He meant it. I started to cry, and it was so embarrassing. And I was so angry. And the worst part of all, Barbatos? Do you want to know?”

“Tell me,” his soft voice.

“I was so hurt.” she inhaled deeply. “It hurt so bad.”

“Mona,” he watched her put her head down on the counter. He sighed and sat down next to her. Patience, he told himself. Let her come to you. Let her tell you. Don't rush her.

“Barbatos, I know what Stockholm Syndrome is! I know that. But I don't think that's part of the way that I feel when I look at him. The way I feel when he smiles at me. The way that I want him to reach out and touch me at night.” she swallowed hard.  
“The way I want him to put me over his lap again.”

“These are complicated feelings.”

“Oh, no shit? It's complicated, the fact that I have feelings for the person who literally owns me?”

“Calm,” he patted her shoulder. “Drink your tea.”

He watched her take a few sips, set the cup back down.

“I'm tired of things being complicated here.” she spoke to the dark liquid in the cup, swirling it, watching the light bounce. “I just want to have one thing here be easy for me, and I don't understand why that doesn't happen.”

“Because you are unfortunate.”

“Yeah, I've heard that a couple times.” she snorted. “I just don't know if I can stand having to live with someone who doesn't love me at all.”

“I did not mean for you to walk up and demand he love you.” Barbatos shook his head. “I meant for it to happen slowly.”

“Well, I don't think it can go much slower than not at all. So you were on point with that.”

“Hush,” he rolled his eyes. “Lucifer is right that you can't force someone to love you. But you're not going to have to, Mona. He's already half in love with you. It's only hard because he fights it.”

“Is that how love works?”

“I am but a humble butler. I'm afraid that even I don't have the answers to everything.” He watched her drinks down the rest of the tea and refilled the cup. 

“And how is Mona?” Diavolo asked in the middle of the conversation. Lucifer looked down at his hands.

“She is fine, my lord.”

“She doesn't look fine.”

“We.. may have had an incident.” he cleared her throat. “Mona was confused about the nature of our relationship.”

“Was she,” it wasn't a question, And did Diavolo look slightly amused? Lucifer scowled.

“She was under the impression that we were romantically entwined.” Lucifer chuckled. Diavolo just blinked and furrowed his brow.

“And you're not?”

“No! We are not.” Lucifer put his glass of wine down. “Why would you ever think that, my Lord? She is my Pet, and nothing more. It's true that I did get some pleasure out of the discipline that she took. Which she took beautifully. And it is true that I would never do such a thing now that everyone has educated me on the importance of aftercare.” he said quickly.  
“But being romantic with her? No.”

“Why not?”

“What do you mean, why not?” Lucifer stared. “Because she's my Pet? Because we're in an imbalance of power that feels like exploitation if we were romantic?”

“Since when have you had a moral compass, Lucifer?”

“I've always had a strong sense of right and wrong.”

“Oh, indeed. And loyalty, yes. I know that. It just isn't often I see you putting it into place to the detriment of what you want.” Lucifer almost choked on his wine. 

“What I want?” he repeated. He shook his head. “You have it twisted. It is true that I enjoy her company. My life is simply smoother when she's happy. It's easier for me to keep her happy.”

“You're telling me, Lucifer, that it doesn't give you some small sense of enjoyment to see her so happy? You're telling me it doesn't hurt you, even a little bit, when she's upset.”

“A good Pet owner cares.” they were quiet at the table for a few moments, Diavolo refilling his glass.  
“She brought up my loyalty to you.”

“To me? How did I get dragged into that?” 

“Mona said that she thought my loyalty to you meant more than her. And she felt that I was enjoying her suffering.”

“No, I don't think that's it.” Diavolo said thoughtfully. Lucifer looked relieved, finally pleased that he seemed to be gaining ground in the discussion.  
“You don't enjoy her suffering. You're just so caught up in your own misery that you can't see hers.” 

“My Lord!” his expression went from anger to embarrassment.

“Tell me that I'm wrong, Lucifer.”

“She is a Pet. Tell me why I should be this concerned. I feed her. She has a comfortable bed. I keep her safe from being eaten. I don't beat her, I don't throw her, I don't take her parties where she seems to be uncomfortable.” Lucifer rose up.  
“I don't know what else she could want in this life.”

“Love,” Diavolo said softly. “She could expect you to love her.”

“I don't.” he reached for the knob. “I won't. I never will. I cannot. I will tell her the same thing I told her. Ask of me anything else, and I can. But not that.” 

“And why not?” Diavolo turned his glass of wine, admiring the color. 

“That's not something I will ever do.”

“Then let her go.” he lifted his pen and shifted to paperwork. Lucifer froze, his hand on the door.  
“Set her free, Lucifer. It can be done. If you find life with her so horrible, take off her collar. I will set her free.”

“No!”

“Well then?”

“I recognize she was a gift from you, my Lord. But once you gave her to me, you lost any right to tell me what I could do with her.” 

“Lucifer?” Diavolo put his pen down. “Have I said or done something to upset you?” 

“No! Yes!” he shook his head roughly. “Is there anything else you need for our meeting, my Lord?”

“No,” he said sweetly. “I will see you at RAD?”

“Of course. Good evening, Lord Diavolo.”

He headed down to the kitchen and saw his Pet sitting at the counter. She didn't look quite as despondent as she had when they arrived. He supposed to owed that to Barbatos. He did nod to the demon and offer his hand to the woman.

“Come along, Mona. Let's go home.” he said softly. She glanced at Barbatos, who only gave a small nod. She took his hand, let him walk her back outside and head home.

The ride was quiet, and she kept her forehead pressed to the window. Lucifer could not bring himself to see anything. Though the air of despair wasn't so thick around her now. It was a bit like resignation, and he wasn't sure if he found that any better or easier. She didn't wait for him to let her out of the car at the House of Lamentation. Rather, she went straight to her cushion in the sitting room to sit.

She perched on her cushion, not doing anything with her hands. She just sat, staring at the television, but not watching. Asmo came in and frowned, giving Lucifer a glare as he did so. The older brother could only shrug and put his hands in the air. Asmo knelt in front of Mona, caught her chin, pressed their foreheads together silently.

She leaned into him. A flare of jealousy rose in Lucifer's chest. If she sought out comfort from someone, it should be him. But why would she do that, a little voice at the back of his head asked. You've done your level best to deny her.

He huffed and turned to stomp into his office.

He wasn't sure who fed Mona that night, as he hadn't. Likely Asmo had taken pity on the creature, or perhaps even Beel with his soft heart would scrape something together for her. Either way, when he finally decided to turn in, she was laying on her sleepmat, back to the door. He undressed himself again, feeling clumsy at it for the first time in forever.

“Mona?” he called softly, after he had laid down.

“Yes, sir?”

“I think I liked it better when you laid in bed with me.”

“If that's what sir would like.” she climbed into bed with him.. He noticed she wasn't using his pillow anymore. That thought unsettled him.  
“Good night, sir,” she said softly, without any of her usual emotion.

“Good night, Mona.”


	17. The Devil That Hounds Me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Asmo might have a plan

It was curious, the amount of remorse that he felt. It was just painful, the way that she looked. Heartbroken, resigned. She would lay in his bed, but she did not reach for his pillow. She just laid, staring at the ceiling. Lucifer wasn't sure if she ever really slept, but based on the dark shadows that grew underneath her eyes, he had to guess that whatever sleep she got wasn't restful.

He had to admit that there were nights he didn't sleep, nights that he watched her with her eyes closed, staying still, breathing even. He wanted to reach out for her, to pull her tight into him. He wanted to feel her body melt into his, her back to his chest. Maybe then she would find some peace and this guilt that pulled down on his chest would alleviate.

“What did I tell you before?” Asmo growled at him. Lucifer frowned.

“Many, many things. Mostly about be changing up my color scheme. I didn't listen to most of them.” exhaustion and irritation control his words. He knows what Asmo is going to say, and even worse he knows that Asmo is right. 

“No, you idiot.” he spat. “About Mona. Eat her and have done with it, or let her go.” he crossed his arms. “This isn't how you treat someone.”

“What would you have me do, Asmodeus?” he thundered back. “You know why I can't let her go. That will never happen. And she will only be happy if I love her. I can't make myself love her.”

Asmo just shook his head in disgust and left his brother's office. Mona sat in the living room most days, not watching television. Asmo had taken to sitting next to her on the floor, brushing her hair, She'd let him dress her, brush her, make her a doll. But nothing seemed to make her happier.

One day, Lucifer and the others were gone. He never worried about leaving her home alone anymore. He knew she would never dare leave again, even if there was part of her that enjoyed that punishment, and perhaps wanted more of it. And even if she did try to leave, the door was enchanted. It would alert him immediately.

“I can't take this anymore.” Asmo said quietly, standing in the doorway. She lifted her eyes to look at him. Had he grown tired of her, too?  
“There's someone coming to see you. Only you can't tell Lucifer about it. Do you promise?”

“I don't tell him anything. There's no point.”

“No, probably not.” Asmo agreed. He pulled her up by her hands. “You've met him before, so don't be nervous. Okay?”

Mona nodded. The door opened and to her surprise, Solomon walked in. He brushed a kiss to Asmo's cheek before holding her chin in his hand, turning her face from side to side.

“I told you to be afraid, didn't I?”

“I am,” she shrugged. “But I can't be afraid forever. This is just my life, Solomon.”

“It doesn't have to be.” he hesitated. “Asmo told me what happened. If you're that unhappy, I'm willing to try and get you of here.”

Mona stared at him. She reached out and touched her collar and shook her head.

“He'd never let me go now. Not in a million years. Not even in my dreams. It's not a possibility. Don't give me hope, Solomon. I'm beyond that, now.”

“No!” he put his hands on her shoulders. She was expecting him to shake her, but to her surprise, he pulled her close to him, their chests pressed together. “The day that I saw you, I saw that fire in your eyes. It's dimming, but you can't let it go out.”

“I told you,” Asmo chewed his lower lip.

“How would it ever work? Diavolo would have to let me go, and he can only do that if Lucifer breaks the collar.”

“Another demon could break your collar.” Solomon shook his head. “I read about it. There have been times when the ownership of Pets has been in question, or Pets have been stolen from one owners. They can snap the collar.”

“It doesn't happen often.” Asmo shook his head. “A handful of times. And the consequences of stealing a Pet are never good.”

“Who would we get to snap my collar?”

“Well,” Solomon said thoughtfully. “We could appeal to Diavolo.” he frowned when he saw Mona and Asmo shaking their heads.

“No, neither he nor Barbatos ever would. They want me to stay the course.”

“Do they? Barbatos must know things that we don't.”

“How could do that? Can he read minds? He got a really good tarot deck or something?”

“No,” Asmo ruffled his hair. “Barbatos can see through time. He can go to other timelines.”

“Timelines?” Mona looked between them. “There are other timelines?”

“Yes,” Solomon nodded seriously. “There are things beyond your wildest dreams. There are things that have been hidden from you for your own sanity. Everything that was done was done to keep you safe. I can't say that I agree with Lucifer, or that I'm happy with the things that he's done. But I can see that he has, in his own way, tried to take care of you.”   
“Are you sure you want to go?”

“No,” Mona said softly. 

“Do you love him, Mona?” Asmo reached out to cup her face in his hand.

“I want to.”

“But you don't love him?”

“How can I love someone who has made it so clear that they can never love me?”

“It's easier than you think.” Asmo said grimly. “There's another thing that we could try. If a demon could break her collar, couldn't an angel do it?”

“I hadn't considered that as a possibility. We'd have to find one that would be willing to do it.”

“Wait,” Mona shook her head. “There are angels down here?”

“Of course,” they said together. Mona just put her hands up. 

“I'm done asking questions. I'll never know everything.” she touched her collar again. “When can we try to do it?” 

“I'll have to get you to Purgatory Hall, and we'd have to get Lucifer to lift the enchantment. You're so wound and spellbound, I'm not sure I could break any of these without hexing you or harming you or myself.”

“I'll take care of it.” Asmo said softly.

“If you do that, when he finds out, and he will find out, even I can't protect you.” Solomon frowned. 

“It's not worth it.” Mona shook her head. “I've faced some of his anger, and I'm a human. I suspect that he went lightly on me. I don't think he'd offer you that same grace.”

“I've used up all the grace that I've ever been owned.” Asmo gave her that dazzling smile. “Don't worry about it, Mona. I know what'll happen to me, and I'm ready to face that. I just can't sit and watch all this continue. It's wrong.”

“I never imagined a demon would care that much.”

“You know I'm not heartless.” he glanced towards the door. “And even more than that, your misery dampens any lust that was there. There's less for me to feed off. It's easier for me if you're not here when you're just wallowing.”

“I appreciate your honesty.” she mumbled. “Even though I know it's because I'm not feeding your sin.”

“I just knew you'd understand, Mona.” he giggled. “We've got to get moving, Solomon. The others will be home soon. I don't want them to see you talking to her, they'll get ideas. A few of them, anyway, can't think that Mammon or Beel would think too hard about it.”

The sorcerer just nodded and squeezed her shoulders and followed Asmo out of the door. She stared at it after it closed. Mona walked closer and touched, feeling the heat of the spell. She knew better than to twist the knob, to try and leave.

But maybe a burn would be worth the effort. 

Instead, she turned and went back to her cushion, curling back in on herself. It wasn't long before the rest of them came pouring in, not even calling her name. Lucifer was the last one, and as his brothers scattered into the house, Lucifer lingered in the sitting room. He thought about asking her what she'd done that day, how she was feeling.

He didn't think she'd answer. And maybe he didn't deserve an answer. Instead, he walked across the room to her, knelt down in front of her. She didn't raise her eyes to meet his. Lucifer reached for her hands, held them in his.

“I thought of you today.” 

“What did you think of?” she asked dully. 

“The way that you look when you smile. The light in your eyes. The way you have those dark bags under them now.” his thumb ran across her cheekbone.  
“The fact that I've been the one to put them there.”

“Don't flatter yourself,” Mona didn't look him in the eye. “You're not the be all end all here.”

“Maybe I should be.”

“Don't tease me.” her hand went to wrap around his wrist. “Don't give me hope when there isn't any, Lucifer. I don't think I can take that. I don't want to try. If this is all you can give me, fine. I guess this is my life. But don't string me along and make me think there's a chance that you could ever be more for me if there isn't.”

“I don't know.” he eased back, sitting on his heels. It was kind of impressive to see Lucifer on his knees, Mona thought. She wondered how long it had been since he had been in this position, And to see him like this in front of her, a human? Well... Maybe it should be written in history books.  
“I can't stand seeing you like this, I know that much.”

“Don't try to love me for pity.” she looked away and rose up sharply. “If you love me, I want it to be because you actually love me. Not out of sense of duty, not out of pity, not for anything but love.” he gazed up at her, and realized for the first time that there was something like power in the way she straightened her spine. There was determination in those big brown eyes, in the straight lines of her lips.

“Wouldn't you be happy for any kind of love that I could give you?”

“I won't survive on scraps of love, no. I told you before that I deserved more. And I stand by that. That's just misery wrapped up with some ribbons. No.” she turned then, headed for the stairs. “I want to go and read.”

“I'll leave you be.”

She wanted to spit out that of course he would. How could she expect anything else? But the fight and fire had flowed out of her days ago. She knew she was sinking, and knew she was just a shell of the woman she had been prior to all this.

Still, he had made an offer. Mona knew she was being childish by refusing him. But she couldn't shake it. She didn't want to be a pity fuck or a sympathy love. She wanted what she'd always wanted, and that was to be loved wholly.

Maybe such a thing didn't exist here.

On the way, she tapped softly on Asmo's door, the demon having slipped in with the crowd of his brothers and heading upstairs.

“What is it?” he leaned against the door frame, swathed in a silk kimono, a paper face mask pressed to his skin. Even though the words could have been angry or bitter, they were neutral. His eyes alone told the story of his concern.

“I'm in,” she whispered. “Please make it happen quickly.”


	18. I Never Knew I Was Keeping You Alive

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Can Simeon help?

“Speak to no one and keep your eyes down.” Asmo warned and he patted her dress into place. She did look pretty, at least, in her red dress with the twirly skirt. Her feet were bare, but he'd painted her toenails to match. And the collar set off against it very nicely. She ought to have known there was no way he was taking her out of the house without dressing her up.

“I know.” she batted his hands away. “Can we just before someone asks to come along or something?” Mona was feeling desperate, and he couldn't really blame her. Asmo just headed for the door, closing it tightly behind him, as though that would make a difference. They half expected Mammon to come bounding down the steps, demand to go with them. They had tried to keep quiet, knowing that   
this was possibly a very stupid idea, but it might be the only chance they had.

Asmo said that he had some shopping to do, and would like Mona to come along with him to carry the bags. A job just fine for a Pet. Lucifer had opened his mouth like he was going to say no. But one glance at her face and he had relented. How could he say no to the only thing that she looked interested in for over a week now.

So there they were, hurrying down the street, Mona picking her steps carefully to avoid hurting the bottoms of her barefoot. Asmo glanced at her and hailed a cab, practically stuffing her into the back. They were silent as they drove, hearts pounding, glancing out the windows, wondering who would see them. Who would notice her collar and wonder? Who would say something to Lucifer? 

The car stopped at a house not far from RAD, not as opulent as the House of Lamentation. He hurried her out of the car and to the door, pounding on it. Mona glanced over her shoulder and saw the car running.

“I need to go to the shops and pick up a few things.” Asmodeus didn't look at her. “It's better if I don't hear or see everything that happens here today. I won't have to lie if I don't know.”

Before Mona could plead with him to stay, he was back in the cab, pulling away. The door opened and Solomon peered at her. He reached in and tugged her in quickly, closing and locking the door. Mona's heart was almost in her mouth.

“I'm so happy you've seen reason. Come,” Solomon was smiling at her, taking her hand, walking her through a layout similar to the demons home. There in the sitting room sat a slender man, dressed in black and white, with dark skin and hair. He had been reading a book, but looked up at her and smiled.

“You must be Mona. I have heard so much about you.”

His voice was gentle. His tone was friendly, and there in his eyes, she thought she could see the ocean sunsets she knew from her childhood and the vacations her parents had taken her on. Mona just nodded, and took a few steps towards him. The man put a bookmark between the pages, set the book aside.

As soon as he was done, Mona was crossing the room. Before she even knew what she was doing, she was kneeling down, her head on his lap. Hot tears flowed from her eyes, sobs escaping her. The man didn't seem disturbed, instead he made gentle hushing noises as she cried her despair into him. He rubbed the back of her neck, her head.

“Mona! Get up!” Solomon sounded horrified. “Simeon, I am so sorry. I had no idea, I would have told her not to.”

“Relax, it's fine.” Simeon said softly. “She's carrying a burden, and if it makes her feel better, a few tears never damaged me any. Let her cry.”

So Mona did. She cried her unhappiness, she cried her loneliness, she cried her pain into the angel. And when she was done, laying still and quiet, she still didn't lift her head. She laid there, breathing. A certain dizziness had laid over her, accompanied by a lightness and even a sense of clarity.

“I can see that you're unhappy.” Simeon softly. “Why don't you tell me about it? You can stay right there if it makes you more comfortable.”

“What has Solomon told you?”

“Just that you were a human who wasn't here exactly because you wanted to be.” he finally, gently, moved her head back. His fingers went to her collar, frowned.  
“I see. I haven't yet met a Pet.”

“I want to go home.” Mona looked down at her fingers, the nails still painted, growing longer since she did so little to break them.

“Are you sure? I know your heart is aching, but are you sure going home would really be helpfulp?”

“It has to be better than being here. No one wants to be here.” she snorted. Simeon smiled at that, let her put her head back down to pet her hair. The contact calmed her, made her head feel a little bit clearer. 

“We thought that maybe you would be able to break the collar and we could get Diavolo to send her back.”

Simeon hummed thoughtfully. He touched the collar, let the little gem roll between his fingers. He shook his head sadly.

“That's nothing that I can do.” the girl gasped and buried her face in his lap again. He patted her head sadly a few times.  
“These are affairs that aren't for angels, I am afraid.”

“So even you've abandoned me?” her tone was sarcastic and last.

“No, never.” he said quickly. “I would do what I could for you, Mona. But this is the end of it.” 

Mona sat back and wiped at her eyes. Simeon bent then, kissed her on the forehead.

“You are strong. One way or another, you'll find a way out of this, I'm certain of it. Take heart, little lamb.”

“You're sending me to slaughter if you don't help me.” he just shook his head. Smaller footsteps came thundering downstairs. A child, dressed in white with a little cap, saw Mona and froze. He looked from Solomon to the woman.

“Who is that?” the boy demanded.

“Calm Luke, she's just a lost soul who needed some help. Everything is fine.” Simeon smiled and got off his chair, going towards the boy.  
“Solomon was just going to get her a glass of water and wait for Asmo to come and get her.”

Simeon walked off with the boy, his hand against his back. The boy gave her one more look, one wrapped in confusion and distrust, but maybe just a little bit of sympathy. Solomon handed her the glass and watched her sip. 

“I guess that's the end of that.”

“No, it was just one idea.” he shook his head. “If this is what you really want, Mona, if you really want freedom, I will make sure that you get it.”

Mona was silent until there was a rapping at the door, and she was delivered outside to Asmo, handed bundles of bags. Asmo looked expectantly at Solomon, who could only shake his head sadly. He nodded and lead the girl to the waiting car, where she held the bags and followed him back into the House of Lamentation.

***

“You're back!” Lucifer met them at the entrance. “Did you enjoy shopping with Asmo?”

“She was fine and did everything she was asked.” the Avatar of Lust said quickly. “I'd love to take her again sometime.”

“Certainly.” Lucifer said mildly. He walked the girl to the sitting room and pulled her cushion to his feet. She sat instantly. He looked at her for a moment and gently guided her head to his lap. His fingers carded through her hair.  
“Does this make you feel better?”

“What do you mean?”

“Does it make you feel cared for? Does it make you happy?” he seemed eager to know if it was working.

“Lucifer, that's not how it works.” she untangled herself from him. “I don't want you to do these things because you think you have to. I want you to be like this because you want to do it.” 

“I do want to do this.”

“Not really. I think you'd rather rewind time before I ever brought up you loving me. Back when things were comfortable between us.” she was resting her hands on his knee. He stared at her. Was it possible that she could see through him that easily? Was it possible that he was so transparent?  
“You should ask Barbatos to do that for you.”

“What do you know of Barbatos?”

“Lucky guessing.” she fibbed. “He made a few statements to me and so did Diavolo. About him knowing things. About things that were written before I was born. I've been reading the books, Lucifer.” 

He bought it, but he didn't like it. He only frowned at her.

“I just like it better when you're happy.”

“You've made it abundantly clear that you can't make me happy.”

“What do you want, Mona?” this was coming from a desperate place, she realized. She just shrugged and looked away.

“I'm not even sure I know anymore.” she put her head back down in his lap. Lucifer put his hand on her head, but did not play with her hair. The house was buzzing around them, with arguments and laughing and low voices and shouts. But the two of them were silent together, feeling the distance between them and wondering if it would always hurt this way.

That night, he asked her to undress him for bed. Mona peeled off his gloves. And if she wasn't smoldering with lust, she wasn't cold, not exactly. She set the gloves aside and reached for his vest, unbuttoning him. He let her pull it off his arms. She untucked his shirt, slipping the buttons out of their buttonholes.

Her hands rolled over his shoulders, trailed down to his hands. Their fingers laced together as she stepped closer to him. Her cheek rested against his bare chest. They stayed there for a moment, Lucifer naked to the waist. He let go over her hands to wrap his hands around her back.

“What are you doing to me?” he asked softly.

“What do you mean?”

“There has been no one else who ever made me feel like this. This much confusion. I've never much cared if anyone else was hurting, except Diavolo and my brothers. And even then, I... I cared because of what it could mean for me.” he pressed his cheek to her head.  
“But I care right now because I don't like it when you're hurting.”

“Because I'm a gift that should be treated nicely to show you're appreciation?” 

“Partly,” he acknowledged. “And partly because I just don't like seeing you that unhappy.”

She recalled that afternoon, with her face in Simeon's lap. She thought about sobbing until she felt light and hollow inside. She wondered if she would have been able to do that with Lucifer, or if he would have thrown her off him. If he could have even understand an ounce of the hurt.

Mona left her cheek against his chest as his hands ran up and down her back. There was something in the air between them that almost crackled. She could nearly taste it, electric and dangers, like the air before a summer storm. 

“Lucifer?” she whispered.

“It feels a little unfair that I have bare skin and you are dressed.”

“Maybe,” she admitted. She stepped back and lifted her arms, letting Lucifer pull up the dress she was wearing, fling it to the side. She stood, clad in her leggings and bra. He pulled her to him again, crushed her against his body. She almost couldn't breathe.

“We should go to bed,” Lucifer murmured. She nodded in agreement, and he let her be the first one to walk towards the bed.


	19. The Proof of Time Killing All the Faith I Know

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A party, a mistake

“I don't know if this is a good idea.” Mona chewed her lower lip as Asmo held up various dresses against her body, discarding them into piles.

“Why not? There should be other Pets there. I thought it would do you some good to meet other people in your situation.” Asmo titled his head and contemplated her.

“Are any of them as miserable as I am?”

“Perhaps some of them are even more miserable.” he shrugged. “Truly, Mona, none of them really seem to be unhappy.” she snorted. She figured that most of them would at least pretend to be happy. She did allow that perhaps some of them really did find some kind of bliss here. Maybe there was even worse waiting for them back in the human realm.

“If they were unhappy, would they tell you?”

“Fair point,” Asmo mumbled. “But Diavolo wants you to go, and so does Lucifer. So don't worry too much about it. Maybe it'll make things easier. You've got to at least try, don't you?” he finally selected a sapphire colored dress, in strange contrast to her collar.

It was short, but silky feeling. Backless, and low cut. Mona blushed as she tried it on, tugging at the hem. Well, she supposed the rest of the Pets would be dressed in similar fashion. She looked at her feet and sighed. If only she could at least wear some tights and flats, she'd feel better then. A little more protected. 

“Now we can get on with your hair.” Asmo murmured, sitting her down at his vanity. He spent hours on her, pulling and twisting and pinning her hair. Removing the paint from her nails and putting on another color that matched the dress. Carefully lining her eyes and dusting on the eyeshadow.  
“If you're going on the arm of one of the Lords of Devildom, you're going to have to go looking drop dead gorgeous.”

“Didn't you think I looked nice before?”

“Of course, this just has accentuated it.” he rolled his eyes. “You're nearly as vain as I am, Mona. It isn't becoming on you to beg for attention.”

“Gotta get it somewhere.” she mumbled. Asmo frowned and said nothing as he blended blush into her cheeks. There was no comfortable way to respond to that, was there?

“Let's go show Lucifer and see if he approves, anyway.” he stood sharply and took her by the hand where the demon was working in his office. He put down his pen when he heard the door open. 

“You do wonderful work, Asmo.” he smiled to see his Pet looking gorgeous. Her hair was curled and pile don her head. Her lips were thick and full, and the color was close to blood. It made her look ridiculously kissable, and he found himself licking his own lips.

“She's pretty enough. I just wanted her to look good for the party tonight.”

“Are you quite sure it's a good idea. After all, they're your friends. Not mine.” Lucifer frowned. “I don't want to deprive you of the chance to meet others, Mona, but I'm not sure if me going is a goo idea.”

“Well, I could take her in your stead.” Asmo shrugged.

“That sounds well enough.” Lucifer said slowly. “I could give a spell so that she'd have to obey you, I think.”

“So we are agreed!” Asmo clapped his hands. “I'll go dress. You wait here, Mona.”

Mona stood in his office, looking at him, clenching her toes in the rug. He stared at her for a moment before walking across the room to her, slowly, carefully, like one might approach a feral cat they desperately wanted to pet. His hands cradled her face. His forehead pressed to hers.

“I'd rather you come with me, Lucifer.”

“I think it's best you go with Asmodeus. He can introduce you to the right people. I don't run in those circles. Just go and have a good time. No one can say that you're not a well dressed Pet, at least.” he seemed pleased with that.

“Won't you miss me?” she was teasing, and this was new for them. This was a different sort of divergence from what they normally did. The waters were deeper and a little uncertain.

“Immensely,” Lucifer rolled his eyes. “What would I do without someone to tug on my pant legs to get the best tidbits from my plate? How could I ever get by without waking up from you snoring?”

“I don't snore!” she squealed, embarrassed. “And even if it I, it isn't my fault you won't put a humidifier in here. Enough to make anyone have bad sinuses.”

This was nice, she thought. Playing with him. Talking to him like this. Seeing the playful air glimmering in his eyes. If she could only make it like this all the time. Something bubbled inside her, butterflies fluttering in her belly. But she swallowed hard, hoping to tamp that down.

Before either one could speak, the door opened again. Asmo, dressed in skin tight jeans, calf length boots, a blue shirt that fell off his shoulders. He looked divine, she thought. He just beamed and beckoned to her.

“I won't have her out too late,” he sang to Lucifer.

Lucifer waved them off, watching her trailing behind him. He rested his chin on laced fingers, elbows on the desktop. She had seemed nearly happy. She had even giggled a little bit. And it was true, he thought, that she had taken to tugging on his pantleg for particularly scrumptious looking morsels of food. Especially when it was desserts. And he couldn't say that he minded, it gave him some measure of pleasure to indulge the woman's sweet tooth. And she did snore, although now that she mentioned it... He pulled out his DDD and typed a phrase into Akuzon, ordering the humidifier to be there in two days. If nothing else, maybe he'd get more restful sleep.

As though it were just snoring that kept him awake. As though she still didn't thrash sometimes at night, whimper out. Lucifer had to wonder if it was Belphegor, but she never said and he didn't want to ask. There were some fights that he wasn't sure he wanted to try. Even still, the nightmares were better than the nights she obviously didn't sleep. 

Sometimes she was lovely to look at, in the night. Her body loose, her eyelashes resting on her cheeks. The steady rise and fall of her chest. Lucifer wanted to reach out and put his hand on her chest, feel that rise and fall. He wanted to know the beating of her heart against the palm of his hand, the assurance that she was alie and she was there with him.

But he never dared. He never felt quite that brave.

***

Mona clung close to Asmo as they swam through the crowd of demons. Demons dancing, demons locked in embrace. She did see a few humans, dressed in skimp clothing. They were collared as well, some just a strip of leather tied around their throats. Some were heavy metal necklaces, dripping down to their chest. Simple, elaborate, rough, refined. Their eyes locked with hers, and some of them smirked and some of them seemed intrigued. But no one reached out for her. No one spoke to their demon masters, no one gestured to her.

No one seemed to want to be near her except for Asmo. And even his eyes wandered and gleamed. SO many bodies in a state of undress. So much desire in the air, she could near smell it herself. Mona gripped his hand, to stay near and remind him she was there.

Someone called Asmo's name, then, he stood on tiptoe and waved, grinning broadly. He caught Mona under his arm and pulled her to a darker corner, backing her against the way, caging her in with his arms.

“There are a few people I know here tonight who have brought their Pets.” he said on her ear, barely audible above the thudding of the music. “And I will go and find them and bring them to you. But you need to stay right here and wait for me. Can you do that, Mona?”

She didn't want to say no. She didn't want to plead with him to stay with her. Instead, she nodded slowly and wedged herself into the corner, crossing her arms over herself. Asmo gave her a winning smile and darted off into the crowd.

She was alone, surrounded by demons who eyed her up and down. She curled in on herself, tracing the shadows that lifted and fell as the bodies walked by her. She bit back a whimper. This wasn't exactly what she'd had in mind. 

She'd lost Asmo, for all that his strawberry hair stuck out. She wanted to disappear into the wall and keep watching. Their eyes almost burned her flesh, which she realized there just was just too much of. She couldn't cover her whole self. She couldn't make this stop, make this sensation of being on a butcher block go away.

Everything was going too fast and too slow at once. Mona's heart was pounding, and her fingers came to roll the stone of her collar. Her throat felt tight, and sweat began to roll down her spine. Just when she opened her mouth, ready to try and cry out for Asmo, someone was standing in front of her.

“Are you Mona?” a soft, gentle voice breathed. She sighed, feeling her muscles relax.

“Did Asmo send you?” she asked back. The person nodded and held out their hand. Mona grasped it and let them walk her through the party to a flight of stairs. She tripped over other feet, empty cups, and the occasional item of clothing.

“Here,” the person walked her down the stairs. Mona frowned, feeling the roughness and the filth on her bare feet. She wanted to recoil, climb back up into the party. But if Asmo had told her to go down there, and she had been told to obey him.

“It's gross,” she crinkled her nose at the smell. There was blood in the air, and something else, something that warned her to run. Leave. Get away from this place, Mona. You don't belong here. 

“You'll be all right. It's just for another moment or two.” the person tugged on her a bit more insistently. Mona glanced at the door and shrugged, continuing carefully down the steps. When she got home, she'd be soaking her feet.

“You found her!” a loud, jovial voice. A demon appearing from the shower. Tall, like the ones she lived with. But this one was thick. He made Mona think of the football players back in the human realm. He stepped towards her, the floor vibrating with each step. He didn't move with the same grace Beel did, she thought. He moved like he wasn't quite sure how to move his body, like he wasn't sure exactly where the limits of the space he took up was.

But she got the feeling he didn't care one way or the other.

Mona didn't meet his eye. She remembered what Asmo had told her the last time they were out. Keep your eyes down. She swallowed hard and glanced out of the corners of her eyes, searching for her companion. The walls were rough stone, and the smell was heavier than at the top of the stairs. The floor grit under her feet, the filth grinding into the flesh there. 

Asmodeus was nowhere to be seen. There was no one down here that she knew, she realized, the hair on the back of her neck standing up.

“Lucifer's Pet,” the man almost spat her title. “What is your name, woman?”

“M-Mona,” she stammered. 

“Well, you're certainly pretty enough, I guess.” the demon sighed, tilting his head from one side to the other. “You'll do nicely, either way.”

“Who are you?” 

“Oh, how rude of me.” the demon snorted and bowed sarcastically. “My name is Antoine Gay. And you have walked into a nightmare such that you have never known before.”

“Where's Asmodeus?” she swallowed hard, finally raising her eyes. They were almost lost in poison green ones. The man in front of her had long, greasy dark hair, and sharp cheekbones. He grinned, his   
teeth sharp and dangerous. He leaned close to her, his breath mingling with that scent of blood.

“There's no one here to help you. It's just you and I. And Mona, we're going to have such great fun.”


	20. Chapter 20

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Antoine tells Mona the reason why.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> MIND. THE. TAGS. HERE THERE BE TORTURE. PLEASE DO NOT READ IF THAT BOTHERS YOU.
> 
> Also, 10 points if you catch the reference.

Hands all over him. Hands gripping him, pulling him, wanting him. Joy spread through Asmo, and he exhaled sharply. This was everything he had been craving. His mind clouded as he leaned into one body, lips colliding and slipping down his jaw. He could moan as he felt hands slipping down his pants. Didn't matter who, it just mattered that it was happening.

Carnality finally quelled some of the burning inside of him. Asmo knew this would happen when he agreed to come to this party. He wished that Lucifer had come with Mona. Then she wouldn't have been a nagging at the back of his head, and maybe he would have realized what it was that was missing from their relationship. 

When he finally surfaced from the sea of flesh and and desire, the ocean of giving and want and satisfaction, something was niggling at the back of his mind. Oh yes! Mona! He remembered now, he'd tucked her into a corner.

Well, too much time couldn't have passed. He hurried to find a demon he knew with a Pet, a demure man with a shy smile. Surely this one would be willing to talk to Mona, and maybe he'd have some tips on seducing the master, and everything would finally be hunky dory in the House of Lamentation. 

Did Asmo want things to be stable, or did he finally want to see his big brother happy? The answer didn't really matter, not when you thought about it. Although that aching in Lucifer's eyes was enough to bring nearly anyone to tears. And the heartbreak written over Mona's face was just pitiful.

Asmo gathered his friends and hurried them over to the corner where he had told her to stay put. She wasn't there. There wasn't a trace of her. The demon frowned. She wouldn't go far, she wouldn't dare. She knew she had been told to mind him, and besides, this was not the type of place that inspired confidence and brashness in someone like Mona. He had known that when he put here there in that shadowy corner.

“How long did you leave her for, Asmodeus?” the other demon raised an eyebrow. “This might be a party with Pets, but that doesn't mean someone wouldn't snatch her up.”

“It isn't my fault you're all an untrustworthy lot.” he snarled, glancing around. “Lucifer is gonna kill me if anything happens to her.”

“Well, she can't have gone far, she isn't in shoes or anything. Ask around.” the master gestured around, taking his Pet and disappearing into the crowds. Asmo crossed his arms and tapped his toe, his eyes darting around.

She wouldn't leave. She'd been told to stay put. And she was nothing if not obedient. He grabbed a few demons near by, shouted Mona's description over the music, only to get confused looks and headshakes. Where could she be? He shifted his weight from foot to foot, unsure of his next move. He could rip through the house, he could message Lucifer, or he could go home and hope his brother had forgotten about his Pet. Or hope that he would be pleased to wash his hands of the whole thing, since it was frustrating.

Fat chance of that.

He pulled out his phone and tapped out a message.

Asmo: Is Mona with you?

Lucifer: What? No. Of course not. She's with you.

Lucifer: Isn't she?

Lucifer: Asmodeus, this had better be a weird joke of some kind.

Asmo: And if it's not a joke?

Lucifer: Asmo. Are you seriously texting me right now to let me know that you've lost Mona?

Lucifer: How could you lose a whole woman?

Asmo: You forget to cherish her.

Lucifer: That's not funny.

Asmo: Relax, she couldn't leave the house, I know that much.

Lucifer: I'm going to ask you this one more time, clear and simple.

Lucifer: Is Mona with you at this moment?

Asmo: No.

Lucifer: Do you know where she is?

Asmo: Also no.

Lucifer: Do I need to come down there and bring the both of you home?

Asmo: Do not. I'll find her.

Lucifer: Don't come home unless she's with you.

Well, in all fairness, Lucifer hadn't specified if she'd need to be dead or alive for that. He hummed and bit his lip. The best thing to do, he decided, was begin to comb through the house. The parts he   
could get to, anyway. And that would mean diving back into that sea of hands and teeth. And who knew how long it would take him to get out of that?

Ah well, he thought. At least he could say that he was making the effort.

And so he dove into the crowd, willing himself to be taken in by the scent of passion and desire. Wherever Mona was, he was certain nothing untoward was happening to her, and that made him think he had nothing to be afraid of. He'd find her soon enough, he thought, as a hand slid down his back to cup the perfect globes of his ass.

***

As it happened, Mona was on her knees on the filth of the floor. Her hands were chained high above her head. She bit down on her lower lip as the flogger made impact with her ribs. She wanted to cry out, but she just bit down harder, the taste of blood grounding her in the moment.

Antoine sneered, his lips twisting. He knelt down next to her, gripping her face his those enormous hands. He squeezed lightly, and she felt her jaw creaking.

“I would go easier on you if you screamed or begged.” he said softly.

“I don't know that I think that's actually true.” Mona managed. She was aware of the hot, sticky blood trailing down her chin. The demon swiped at it with his thumb, rough and painful against the delicate skin. He sucked it off with a sigh.

“Fear seasons the meat. Surely you've been told that much?”

She could only nod. Antoine reached for her neck, and she tensed. Those hands were going to wrap around the flesh there and squeeze, she just knew it. The air would slip out of her lungs, and she'd never be able to draw more in.

It would be long and painful.

Instead, Antoine just touched her collar, playing the red stone off his fingertips. The breath she didn't know she'd been holding escaped her in a 'whoosh'. Antoine laughed than, and her cheeks heated. Asshole, she thought. She glanced towards the stairs. Certainly Asmodeus was looking for her by now? Surely he knew that something must have been going on? Hadn't anyone seen her go down the steps and not come back up?

“I'm surprised the Avatar of Pride let you out of his sight.” Antoine got off the floor and went to the demon that was holding a silver tray of items Mona didn't want to look too closely at. She was sure there was nothing there that was going to bring her anything like joy.   
“He usually does guard his gifts so jealously.”

“How did you know that I was a gift?”

“My dear girl, you didn't think that would be kept a secret, did you?” Antoine glanced over his shoulder. “It isn't every day someone gets a gift from Diavolo, much less a Pet.” he lifted a whip, thicker and harsher than the one Lucifer had used on her thighs.   
“You are coveted for several reasons.” he tested the weight of the item in his palm. He reared his arm back and cruelly flicked the whip through the air. The crack made Winter shrink back against the wall.

“He won't let you get away with this.” she warned, glaring at him.

“Oh, you precious thing. I'm not meant to get away with this.” he laughed. “You see, you are coveted because you are the Pet of another demon. That demon is one of the Lords of Devildom. That demon is the Avatar of Pride, and especially close to Diavolo. Destroying you will prove several things.” Antoine cracked his head.  
“It will prove that I am stronger than him, I am smarter than him, and I am more worthy of Diavolo's time than him. If I play my cards right, you'll be my ticket to a higher rank.”

“Couldn't you do that by breaking my collar?” she asked boldly, lifting her chin to look at him. “Wouldn't that prove your point?”

“No,” he shook his head. “No, I want to break you. And when I'm done, you'll see that I am a much better demon than Lucifer could ever be. You'll want to be with me. Then I'll break your collar.”

“There is not even a snowflake's chance in hell of that happening.” Mona said before she could think it through. Antoine sneered, revealed sharp yellow teeth. He stormed over to her, seething. She   
could not speak, she could only remind herself to breathe, and remind her heart to beat.

His arm pulled back again, then his palm was smashed into her cheek. She cried out. Her hands pulled at her chains, wanting to cradle the injured cheek. It burned, and she knew it was bright pink. But, she gave herself credit. She did not cry.

“We'll see about that, won't we, snowflake?” he snapped his fingers, and her chains were loosened. Her shoulders stopped aching, and relief flooded her. But to her shock, another demon was spinning her around, pressing her slapped cheek to the roughness of the wall, and she was chained again.

“No,” she moaned out before she could stop herself. “Don't,”

“Beg me for it.” he hissed. “And I might consider it.” The thought turned her stomach. She never wanted to beg a demon for anything. Although, she amended, perhaps she had been begging Lucifer all this time. Begging for his time, for his affection, for him to acknowledge her. Anything. She even begged for bites off his plate, she thought ruefully.

“Please!” her pride broke, a wave of panic crashing over her. “Please, Antoine, don't use that whip. I need my arms taken down, please! Don't do this to me.”

“Hmmm,” he hummed thoughtfully, tapping his chin with his finger. “Nah, not good enough. Even if it was good enough, I need you to bleed.”

The whip cracked through the air, slicing into the delicate skin stretched over her back. She screamed out. This place was much more intense than when Lucifer had whipped here. He had been much different than Antoine.

When Lucifer whipped her, he wanted her to feel the burning of his rage. He wanted her to know that each lash was earned, and each lash also made him quite pleased with her. He wanted her to hurt, but she had known she was proving something to him.

There was grace in that punishment.

There was nothing of the sort in this.

This was abject cruelty. Lucifer wanted to break her to build her back up, to make her into something that he could be proud of. Mona thought that he wanted her to realize her full potential in everything she could be. Antoine just wanted to hurt her. Antoine and Lucifer both found joy in hurting her, but Antoine's joy was in the way that she bled, and in the way that she could not escape.

Antoine wanted her compliance, and was willing to steal it. Lucifer wanted her compliance because she wanted to give it to him. He took it as a gift. Antoine stole it. And that made all the difference between this beating and the one Lucifer gave her.

She screamed out, her legs giving as the whip cut into her again. Her shoulders and wrists took all her weight as she dangled from the ceiling. Asmo, she thought, hurry up. I can't hold on much longer.


	21. Under the Weight Of Your Wings

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A confession. A plea.

The door creaks open, and Lucifer crinkled his nose at the heavy scent of desire washing over him. He glanced around in the dim, but nothing screamed 'Mona is here' at him. He frowned and stepped in, even though he rather wouldn't do such a thing. Stepping into a nasty place like this. He looked around, squinted and spotted Asmo.

His little brother was clasped in the arms of a long haired demon, sprawled out on a couch. Their legs were twisted together, and their lips were apparently glued together. He walked closer and delicately cleared his throat. That didn't do anything, so he cleared his throat louder. Finally, he coughed and then sighed.

“Asmodeus,”

His brother and the other demon flew apart. Asmo sat up, panting, his cheeks pink. He blinked a few times and bit his lips.

“Lucifer? What are you doing in a place like this?” he wiped at his mouth with the back of his hand, while the demon who had been trying to devour his face slithered off the couch and hurried away. Lucifer did not look pleased, to put it simply.

“Looking for Mona. You remember Mona, right? About this tall?” he held his hand out. “Brown hair? Brown eyes? A simple human, my Pet? I entrusted her care to you?” Asmo gulped his head clearing a bit.

“That Mona,”

“Yes. That Mona.” Lucifer crossed his arms over his chest and glared. Asmo's eyes darted over the room, as though he were hoping that the human would materialize out of the shadows and bodies. Of course, she did not appear.

“So here's the thing,” he began. “I may or may not have placed her in a very safe corner with no one else even looking at her, strictly protected by the shadows, and gone off to find someone to speak with her.”

“And then?” Lucifer asked in a low voice. Asmodeus sighed, knotting his fingers into his top.

“I suppose it is possible that I maybe got ever so slightly distracted. And when I returned after my very brief sojourn, Mona may not have been there. And so I asked you, just to see if maybe you'd picked her up and forgotten to tell me.”

Lucifer's eyes narrowed. That had been well over an hour and a half ago. When Asmo had failed to text that he'd found the woman, he decided to come to the party himself. He had told himself that it was likely they were jut enjoying themselves. They'd been separated briefly, and they'd come together, and now the atmosphere of the party had made it slip Asmo's mind.

He was partially right. It had slipped Asmo's mind.

“Are you meaning to tell me that you still have no idea where Mona is?”

“No! I know she's in the house. That is some idea.”

Lucifer growled, his eyes glistening dangerously. The younger demon gulped and shot up off the couch. If he wanted to survive, he figured he'd better get a move on. Maybe, just maybe, he'd have a chance of not having his hamstrings extracted and used to hang him from the chandelier.

“Well, now you're here and you can help me look for her!” he said with faux cheer. “I didn't make it towards the back of the house. Maybe she's back there?” 

Lucifer trailed after his brother, ignoring the surging of lust and desire that crashes around them as they move. Most of it is for Asmodeus, that's very true. But there are more than a few eyes that linger on him, wishing and hoping.

None of these demons matter. Not the glittering in their eyes, not the way that the human Pets raise their eyebrows at him. None of that is important. All that matters is getting Mona and going home. All he wants is to sit her on his bed and kneel down, put his head in her lap. He wants her to rub his temple, he wants to inhale the scent of her. He wants to lay down next to her, draw her to his chest, and maybe even kiss her.

He wanted to kiss her, he wanted to taste her lips against his. And even more than that, he wanted to watch her sleeping. He wanted her to sleep cuddled up to him, with that anxiety that drew her face so often at night gone. He wanted to watch her, touch her lips, and know that he was the only one keeping her save. A dragon guarding his horde.

But none of that could happen if they couldn't even find her.

“I never should have let you bring her.”

“You really shouldn't have.” Asmo agreed. “You know how thoughtless I can be. This is all your fault, Lucifer.” he glanced over his shoulder. But the older demon did not look amused. Okay, so that clearly wasn't going to work. He frowned.  
“She's here somewhere,” he was beginning to feel exasperated.

“Here,” Lucifer touched the basement door. “Can't you smell?”

Well, no, not really. He could almost smell the lust permeating every person in here.

But now that Lucifer mentioned it, there was a tang that he wasn't used it. He immediately associated it with Mona, something about the way she smelled and the fear that lingered deliciously in every room that she had been in. That fear was significantly stronger, and there was a coppery scent that they both recognized as blood.

Lucifer growled, his hand on the door. The air was shimmering, and before he had broken the knob, he was in full demon form. Wings and horns, beautiful and terrifying. Asmo shuddered and trailed behind him, down the gross stairs. 

Mona was screaming. A long, drawn out cry that was worn and ragged. It was hoarse at the end, and Lucifer wasn't sure if she was giving up or just in that much pain. But he was there in a heartbeat, the whip Antoine had been wielding wrapped around his arm just below his wrist. He jerked, the whip leaving the other demon's hand.

“What have you been doing to my Pet?” his voice was even, almost curious. And this was, perhaps, more frightening than if he was yelling. The few demons that Antoine had helping him were plastered against the wall, staring at Lucifer.

Asmo took the chance to rush to Mona, easily breaking her chains. He helped her lower her arms and winced when he saw the blood dripping down her back, staining that pretty dress he had so carefully chosen for her.

“You poor dear,” he murmured. “I am so sorry.”

“Make it stop,” she wheezed out. “It hurts, everything hurts so bad.” she hissed as he began to walk her towards the steps.

“I was just playing. Isn't that what she is? A toy? A doll?”

“Regardless, she is mine. And you did not ask permission.” Lucifer steps closer to him. The demon may be bigger, but he does stumble a pace or two back. “Mona belongs to me, as you are well aware of given her collar.”

“You did leave her here alone. How was I to know that you were still interested in her?”

“Because I am certain she told you to stop.” he manipulated the whip until he was gripping the handle, still warm from Antoine's palm. He wondered just how much Mona had taken tonight, and how much they had hurt. He glanced at her, as Asmo walked her back to the steps. He saw the angry red skin, the blood that flowed freely.

Without warning, the whip cracked through the air, striking Antoine in the face. He screamed out his surprise, holding his eye. He glared up at the demon, who stood silently, the weapon still at his side. Antoine hissed and the air shimmered.

He was a hulking demon, but his wings seemed strangely small and inadquate. Mona's eyes were going blurry, but something seemed wrong. They were too delicate for him. They couldn't carry him. She winced and collapsed against Asmodeus.

“I wanna go home,” she breathed out.

“Darling, you know that--,” he began.

“To the House of Lamentation. To Lucifer's room.” she amended. Asmo put his fingers in his lips and whistled sharply. Lucifer spun on his heel with a snarl. But when he saw the look on her face, the way that she was breathing,

“We don't have time.” Asmo said shortly. “We can take it up with Diavolo. The rules are the rules, and they have been violated tonight.”

“Oh yes,” Antoine's outrage turned to a purr. “We should let Diavolo settle things between us. That would be lovely, wouldn't it?” 

There's a game here, but Asmo is right. They don't have time. He rushes to his Pet, lifts her up. There's no part of her that doesn't ache. She leans heavily into his chest and closes her eyes. Lucifer is hurrying them up the steps, shoving through the crowds outside.

“We're not getting a car,” he murmurs to her. “We'll fly home.”

“Fly?” she repeated dully. They were in the freezing air, and she shivered. Although it felt nice on her burning flesh for just a few seconds. It was uncomfortable, but it was quick. He carried her into the House of Lamentation, brushing past his brothers. Shouts and questions began, and Asmo burst in trying to quiet time.

“Call Diavolo!” Lucifer shouted, as he closed his door.

He laid the woman down on her stomach, hurrying to the bathroom to fetch cold wet rags, some cream that he had been gifted from Barbatos when he had brought Mona home. Gingerly, he began to wipe the blood from her skin, frowning when she winced.

“What took you so long?” she asked softly.

“Apologies, Mona. I trusted Asmo when I really ought not have.” he squeezed out some of the cream and begins to paint the slashes.

“Antoine said that he wants to show Diavolo he's more worthy than you.” She swallowed thickly. He hummed thoughtfully. He couldn't be surprised. He knew it would happen. He just rubbed her back and then ripped the dress off her, discarding the soiled material.   
“Can you keep the wings for a little bit?”

“Why is that?”

“I feel safer when you have your wings out.” she mumbled, not meeting him in the eye. He just smirked and laid out next to her, carefully letting one wing drape over her. In the quiet of the his wings, her eyes began to close.  
“He wanted to kill me.”

“Not tonight. He wanted to get to me. And he did, so mission accomplished.” Lucifer rested his hand on the back of her neck. She murmured softly at the touch, and he rubbed, his fingers finding the tense spots.  
“I'm only sorry it went down like this for you, Mona.”

“It hurt.” those two words cut through him like a knife.

“It was meant to,” he told her honestly.

“But it wasn't like when you whipped me.”

“I imagine that Antoine and I had very different reasons for hurting you. It is true that we both got something out of your pain. It just wasn't the same thing.”

“I realize that.” she buried her face in her arms. “Lucifer?”

“What is it?”

“I don't want to be apart from you again.” Her hand reached for him, and he abandoned rubbing her neck to let their fingers lace together.  
“Please don't ever make me go somewhere without you.”

“I won't,” he murmured softly.

“Promise me?”

“I promise, Mona.” he nestled closer, his wings shrouding both of them. In this stillness, in this darkness it felt like he was the whole world. She squirmed as close as she could, given the pain in her   
back. His arm draped around her hips, pulling him close.

They were quiet until she turned her head. Her lips pressed to his. Lucifer stilled, counting the beats of her heart before he pressed back. It wasn't a kiss of passion, he realized. It wasn't a kiss that promised more in the bedroom, or up against a wall, or anywhere at all. It was a kiss that he felt almost tasted like love.

Love. What Mona had wanted, been begging for. He pressed back against her, his hand cradling the back of her head. She broke the contact, her forehead pressing against his. That black diamond in his forehead dug into her skin, but it wasn't painful, not really.

“Do you want me to stay here?”

“In my bed?”

“In your bed. In your life,” she sighed. “In Devildom, with you?”

“Mona...”

“Because I only want to be here if you want me here.”

“I want you here, Mona.” he said softly. And even as he spoke, he knew it was the truth. “And not just because you were a gift. I want you to stay here with me.”

Her eyes were drifting shut. He hummed thoughtfully, pressing his wings around them tighter. If only it were armor, he thought. If only he could protect her from everything. If only they could stay like this, in a perfect bubble.

But nothing could ever be easy for the Avatar of Pride.


	22. I'm Begging, Please Lord, No

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A discussion, a gauntlet

“Don't speak, I need you to do as you're told and let me do the talking.” Lucifer warned as they headed for the Palace. His fingers were clutching Mona's. His eyes surveyed the area. She vaguely remembered being told that he had been a soldier back in the Celestial Realm, and she felt like she could understand that now. She could almost see him leading an army, an army who were willing to fall at his very command.

“I'm not afraid.” she said slowly. “As long as you're here with me, I don't think I need to be scared.” that fact was very simple to her. There was no shaking it. She was safe if she was with Lucifer. While it had always been true that she was safe from other demons if she was with him, she wasn't sure she was always safe from him. That night with the whips and flogger and being taken into his lap echoed in her mind, made her heart skip a beat.

“Don't get careless. You know I would protect you, it's just that... Antoine is not a stable demon.” he cautioned her.

“Yeah, what was his deal?” she frowned. She knew she didn't know everything there was to know about demons, but she also knew that there was something about Antoine that seemed wrong.

Lucifer sighed and scrubbed a hand down his face. 

“Antoine used to be a man, he was a Pet for a demon named Isacaron. They blood bonded, and in time, after many, many years, Antoine was more of a demon than a human.”

“Does it happen that way for everyone?” her understanding of the process was shaky at best, given that Lucifer never wanted to discuss it.

“No, most of them retain their humanity, or something close enough to it.” Lucifer shook his head. “That's part of the reason Pets are uncommon. We don't choose people who have that darkness in them, or that hunger for power. Isacaron was a fool, and he didn't see through Antoine's mask. We all warned him, but...” he trailed off with a regretful sigh.  
“Anyway, Antoine became more demon than human, as I said. And he broke his own collar. It had never been seen here before, or since. He challenged Isacaron for ownership of himself. Isacaron was slain, and he has been a menace ever since. He thought since he fought so hard to be a demon, he was showing Diavolo how badly he wanted to be here, and he'd earn the favor of the prince.”

“He may have mentioned that.” Mona frowned.

“It hasn't worked. Diavolo is careful not to encourage his insanity. I don't think it's working though. Mona, if I had any notion he'd be at that party, I never would have let you go. I should have known that he'd see it as the perfect way to challenge me.”

“What's going to happen?” she squeezed his fingers, both for her own comfort and to soothe him a little bit.

“It all depends on Diavolo. I don't make the rules here, darling.” the endearment rolled off his tongue so naturally, they both nearly missed it. But her cheeks were going pink, and she bit her lower lip in manner that was altogether too fetching.

“I see,” she said softly.

“I wondered when you'd come.” Diavolo himself opened the door. His eyes checked the shadows as he ushered the two of them in. “I've been told several times that something went down between you and Antoine.”

“He whipped her.” Lucifer said simply. “She was collared, he chained her, and whipped her.” his growled dangerously.  
“She belongs to me, Diavolo.”

“I see,” there was a heavy beat in the air. “Barbatos, if you would be so kind as to take Mona and see to her wounds, Lucifer and I would be most appreciative.”

“Of course,” he bowed briefly and reached for the woman. She gave a squeak and stepped towards Lucifer, almost before she could think about what she was doing. Barbatos paused, his hand hovering in the air to touch her shoulder.

She took the chance to cling to the demon, bury her face in his shoulder.

“No,” she shook her head.

“I'm sorry,” he apologized with a sigh, one arm winding around her waist. “She doesn't want to go anywhere without me. I know you wouldn't hurt her, Barbatos. Mona, you're insulting our hosts.” he tried to send her towards him.  
“The prince and I must speak.”

“No!” she repeated, burying her face in his neck. Lucifer looked helplessly at the other two, who shared a loaded look between the two of them.

“I can examine her just as well in here, if Lucifer and my lord permit.”

“Get the kit,” Diavolo sank into his seat. Lucifer manueverd himself and Mona onto a couch, where she left her face burrowed into him.

“No one is taking you away from me.” he soothed. “Everything is fine. Calm down, darling.”

Diavolo's ears perk up, and something like a pleased smile plays against his lips when Barbatos returns. Lucifer lifted her shirt, and the butler tutted at the angry marks, beginning to apply salves and ointments.

“He did a number on you, didn't he Mona?” Diavolo shook his head.

She just nodded, her knuckles white against his jacket.

“I can't let this slide.” Lucifer was almost apologetic.

“Of course not,” Diavola drummed his fingers on his thigh. “Antoine has to pay for what he's done. He's violated several rules here. He touched the Pet of someone else while collared without permission. He injured your Pet, he didn't try and break her collar.”

“I'd like to see him try.” Lucifer grumbled.

“You may yet get that chance.” Barbatos said grimly. The doorbell rang them. Mona's brown eyes locked with Lucifer's red ones as the butler headed towards the door.  
“Ah, Antoine, we've been expecting you.”

“So I see,” he stomped to the living room and saw Mona and Lucifer on the couch. “Just as well you're all here. I can claim my prize immediately.”

***

“And just what do you think your prize is?” Diavolo asked calmly.

“Two things, I suppose.” the demon stroked his massive chin in a mockery of a thoughtful pose. “I want his place.” he pointed at Lucifer. “And I want her.”

“What do you want with her?” Diavolo raised an eyebrow. Barbatos edged into the room cautiously peeling Mona away with a strength that brokered no argument. He lead her to a corner of the room and stood with her, partially shielding his body.

“If you thought she was so lovely that you gave her as a gift, then there must be something special about her. And if she's that special, then she belongs with me.”

Mona pressed her forehead into Barbatos, right between his shoulder blades. One gloved hand came out to pat her, although it didn't feel as reassuring as she knew it was meant to. Her brain was spinning. From everything she'd heard from Antoine, and felt by his hand, she knew this was on brand for him. Still, it was terrifying.

Lucifer was standing, his stance wide. The air was shimmering, crackling with magic. The woman could only close her eyes wearily. Diavolo held up his hands just as Antoine snarled.

“There's only one way to settle this.” he said reluctantly. “A duel.”

“Fine,” Lucifer snapped. “Name the time and place, my lord. I promise I'll be there.”

“The sooner the better.” Antoine seethed.

“Down in the dungeons.” the Prince was reluctant, hesitant even. Mona peeked at him, confused. He was giving her a sorrowful look.  
“In an hour. Gather all that you need. The woman stays here.”

The other two demons made to shuffle out, their eyes still shooting daggers at one another. No one could move fast enough when Antoine's hand reached for Mona behind Barbatos. Even the butler couldn't snatch back. His nails dug into her flesh, rivulets of blood trailing down. He reached with a hiss and gripped her collar, snapping it off and hurling it to Lucifer's feet.

“Well now, I believe the gauntlet has been thrown. There's no backing out now.”

Mona was screaming, hysterical with fear. Her hands clutched at her throat. The weight of the collar had been a comfort. Now she felt bare, exposed. Antoine sneered and threw her towards the floor, where she tumbled at Lucifer's feet.

“Mona!” he knelt next to her, making to gather her in his arms. Diavolo yanked him back.

“I'm afraid not, my friend.” he said softly. “No one can touch her now. She is here in my keeping, but she belongs to no one until after the duel.” 

“Lucifer!” she howled, reaching for him. Barbatos was there instantly, pulling her gently off the ground, whispering in her ear until the screaming stopped. Her shoulders hitched as he drew her away, up the stairs.

“One hour,” Diavolo pointed to the door. The demons walk out, the air of intensity following them. Diavolo worried for a moment that they would attack each other right in front of the Palace and cause a frenzy, but they both seemed to hold it together.

“Mona, stop,” Barbatos begged, wiping at her eyes. “Please stop,”

“I won't go with Antoine!” she said loudly. “I won't!”

“If you think for ten seconds that Lord Diavolo and I would keep you here to stay with that beast, you haven't been listening.” Barbatos dampened a rag in the sink and wiped her face. “Please, take hold of yourself and listen to me.”

“He said he wanted me here.” she sniffled. “I was finally winning.”

“I know, and I couldn't be more disappointed about the timing of this.” Barbatos sat back on his heels, his hands pressed to his thighs.  
“I suppose it's finally time I explained a few things to you.”

“Not more demon weirdness.” she groaned. “I don't know how much more of this I can take.”

“You are far, far stronger than you give yourself credit for.” Barbatos smiled ruefully. “It isn't many humans who could tolerate a whipping from Antoine and walk away to tell the tale. And that strength isn't just from your resolve.”

“Oh no?”

“Mona, you're special. I've known that since you were born. Your soul glitters in ways that you can't see.”

“This sounds like some weird young adult novel shit you're saying.” she raised an eyebrow.

“I know it does. But it's true. Every once in awhile, someone is born that way. I don't know why. Perhaps only God knows, and I certainly will never have the chance to ask Him.”

“Maybe I should ask Simeon.”

“Simeon knew it when you walked into Purgatory Hall and wept all your misfortunes into his lap.” he gave her a quick smile, noting how the tips of her ears turned red. Had she truly though that she could hide things here in Devildom? “Simeon and Solomon both knew. You had Simeon's empathy that day, and he could no more deny you the notion of comfort than I ever could.”

“Why does Solomon know?”

“Solomon is a sorcerer, and he knows things that you could not even begin to question.” which was, of course, an answer that wasn't really an answer. Mona rolled her eyes. What else could she possibly expect from Barbatos at this point?  
“A soul like yours can bring power. And Solomon appreciates nothing more than power.”

“But it's my soul.”

“Mona, have you ever heard the saying the man is the head of the household, but the woman is the neck that makes it turn?”

“Ah,” she had an inkling what he was getting at.

“But they matter even less, because you have always belonged with Lucifer.”


	23. They Will Know My Wrath

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A duel

“What do you mean by always?”

“I have told you often that it was written in the stars that you would be here. It was written before you were born.”

“What did you mean by that?” Mona played with her fingers in her lap.

“That you were destined to be with Lucifer. I've seen it in every timeline. Your soul is part of his soul, like puzzle pieces. You're something Lucifer lost eons ago, before you were even a dream for your grandmother.”

“Did I never have a choice?” she asked softly. Barbatos gave her a sympathetic look.

“We don't fight out own destinies, Mona. Nothing good happens when we do. I've seen timelines where you have. It doesn't end well for anyone involved.” he stopped then, recalling the heartbreak.

“What does any of this have to do with Antoine?”

“Antoine was always a very jealous, unstable demon.” he sighed. “He was bound to challenge Lucifer at some point. Surely you've noticed the sheer amount of power he wields? Not just with his brothers, but in all of Devildom?” 

“I haven't.” Mona admitted. “He doesn't tell me things like that.”

“He tries to protect you from heavy things like that. He likes that you're not involved. You give him an escape from those things, Mona. You give him a place of safety.”

“Why doesn't he tell me that?” she didn't look the butler in the eyes.

“Because Lucifer has a hard time with his feelings. His sense of duty blinds him to everything else. His fear blinds him to the possibility of what you are. Or what you could be.”

“He never told me that my soul was special.”

“He couldn't tell. I told you, Lucifer has a hard time seeing things sometimes, he gets too caught uop in doing the right thing. He misses what's right under his nose.” he gave her a soft smile.  
“He surely would have known when he blood bonded with you. There's no escaping it now. I had hoped that you would blood bond before Antoine had challenged him. It would have given him more strength.”

“Barbatos, what's going to happen?” she asked bluntly. He froze for a moment. “Don't play me like I'm an idiot. I know that you know the possibilities. You've seen it in other timelines, haven't you?” he looked away.  
“Dammit, tell me! I've had enough of secrets and lies since I've come here.”

“If Lucifer manages to defeat Antoine, nothing bad. If Antoine wins, and Diavolo and I send you back... it would end poorly. Antoine is not without his supporters. If he can whip enough demons into a frenzy, then I'm afraid we'd have quite the problem on our hands.”

“Can't Diavolo just banish him or something?”

“Not really,” Barbatos admitted. “It goes deeper than than, Mona.”

“What about Asmo?” Mona demanded. “He took me to Simeon that day.”

“I must confess that Asmo knew at least some of this. Everything? Not quite. But I did need a confidante and an aid in some of these manners, and Asmo was the one I could trust the most.”

“Wow.” Mona mumbled. “Remind me to smack him senseless.”

“He only did the things I asked of him.” Barbatos shook his head. 

“So now we have to wait to see if Lucifer can best Antoine in a fight. Is that what I'm hearing?” Barbatos only nodded. Mona groaned and let her head hang.  
“If I had blood bonded sooner, we'd have a better shot?”

“Indeed,” Barbatos soudned grim.

“Is he going to win?” she asked in a quiet voice. Barbatos didn't immediately respond. She felt her heart climb into her throat.  
“Barbatos? Please. Tell me that he's going to win.”

“I'm not sure how it'll go down in this timeline. We've done everything we can to tip the odds in his favor. Either way, you won't be made to stay with Antoine. If Antoine has your soul's power, things would be even worse for all of us.”

“Can't I go blood bond him now real quick?”

“No,” he said grimly. “You're under Diavolo's protection until the duel, I'm afraid. This is the way that these things are written.”

“Can't we change the rules?”

“If there was anyone that we would have liked to do that for, it would have been you. But no, Mona. We can't.” he finally stood up. “Come and sit down in the dungeons, Mona. I'll bring you some tea. You'll be needing it.”

She followed him down, her legs trembling as she did so. Her hand kept coming up to touch her neck. She had been wearing the collar for so long, she felt strange without it. He sat her on an ornate seat upholstered in red velvet. He handed her a cup of tea and encouraged her to sip.

“Everything will be all right, Mona.” Diavolo sat on a chair next to her. “Did Barbatos tell you?”

“Everything that I think I can possibly understand.” she closed her eyes for a moment. “If I had only known sooner.”

“You can't force a blood bond. It has to come naturally, organically. If you had been angling for that the whole time, I don't know that it would have worked.”

She just sighed and stared at her hands. Her eyes stung and burned with tears before she could look at him again. He gave her a soft smile and reached out, catching one tear on his finger. He brought it to his tongue, pressed the salty drop there, where he led it like communion before swallowing it down.

“It isn't often we get to feel the real tears of a human for us.” he murmured. “It isn't often we know this kind of grief. It is beautiful. It is delicious.”

“Lord Diavolo,” she shook her head. “Are you getting some measure of enjoyment out of my grief?”

“The smallest bit.” he assured her. “Best that someone enjoys it. You wouldn't want feelings like this to go to waste, would you?”

She shook her head as she heard voices at the top of the stairs. She shrank into the chair, wincing. She gripped the arms of it, surprised that the wood didn't creak with the force of her hands. They came in a straight line. First Antoine, leering at her, then Barbatos, giving her a solemn look. Finally, Lucifer, who didn't meet her gaze at all, as much as she wanted that. She wanted just one glance from him, one moment of reassurance.

“Do they have to do this?” she asked Diavolo out of the corner of her mouth. “Isn't there any other way that I could make this go away?”

“I'm afraid not,” he replied. He stood then. He lifted one arm straight out. Barbatos backed away and came to stand next to Mona, his hand on her shoulder. As Diavolo dropped his hand, they lunged for one another. 

Feathers flew from their wings. An unholy hissing filled the air. Lucifer grappled with Antoine and threw him to the ground. For a moment, Mona was almost annoyed. It was faster than she thought it was. She made to rise, to go to Lucifer, but Barbatos kept her down.

Antoine rose, seemingly bigger than before. His mouth opened, an impossible number of fangs appearing from his mouth. He advanced on Lucifer, who blocked him with his arm, the fangs biting into his flesh. Lucifer shouted, trying to flick him off. Antoine flew into the opposite wall. Mona gave a scream and covered her eyes.

“She must watch!” Antoine roared. “She must watch. This is all for her!”

“Then stop it!” Mona shouted. Lucifer used the distraction to lift Antoine and hurl him back towards the wall. There was a sick thump, his head making contact, and then stillness. For a moment, Mona was hopeful.

Blood oozed down Lucifer's arm, and his lip was split, and his eyebrow, too. But these were things that would all heal in time. She already knew that Satan would have a salve. And if she could convince him to have a few days in bed, he probably would feel better.

She shook off Barbatos and headed for Lucifer.

“Gotcha!” Antoine moved faster, snatched the demon tightly around the neck, backed them towards the wall. Mona saw the dagger held to the long column of Lucifer's throat. He snarled at the woman as she rushed towards them.

“No, wait!” she cried.

“Well, Lucifer,” Antoine drawled. “I can slit your throat now, take the human, take your position and your power. Or if you concede, I might be gracious. I might even let her go back to the human realm.”

Lucifer struggled. But Antoine had the upper hand through brute strength. He clawed and kicked, but he knew the futility of the motion.

“Spare the woman,” he wheezed.

“Oh, what's that, Lucifer?” Antoine mocked, as he tilted his ear towards him. “You want me to take the woman?”

“No!” he managed. “Spare the woman. Leave Mona alone. Send her back to the human realm. I concede.”

It was a blow to his pride to be sure. Antoine could only laugh, and with one cruel motion, he sliced the throat of Lucifer. The Avatar of Pride collapsed to the floor, blood flowing from his throat. He gasped and choked, one hand flying to his neck, the other reaching to Mona.

“No,” she whispered. “No,” she fell to her knees and crawled towards him, ignorant of the grit and filth of the floor biting into her skin. She pressed her hands to his throat.  
“You've got to get up and try again.” she begged. 

“Mona,” he choked out. “Oh, Mona.”

His blood, hot and thick, around her fingers. Antoine dropped the dagger with a metallic 'clang'. The tears blinded her as she turned to glare for a moment. Antoine lifted his arms wide, let his head fall back, the sweetness of victory washing over him.

“You see, Prince? I told you that I was able to bring down the Avatar of Pride. His title, his powers, they should all belong to me. Starting with her.” he pointed at Mona.

“He conceded on the grounds that you release her.” Diavolo growled.

“Did it ever strike you, my Lord, that I am not kind and I would not abide by the rules of weaklings?”

Mona ignored their speech. The blood on her hands was cooling, sticky. She clamped against his neck the best she could. Lucifer reached up to her face with one hand. She pressed her cheek, damp with tears into his palm.

“If I could have loved anyone,” he coughed. “It would have been you.”

Stillness fell over his body. Mona wailed, a heartbroken howl. Chills went down Diavolo's spine. How long had it been since he'd heard something like that? A cry of the grief stricken. The outrage, the wrath, the pain. It was almost beautiful, he thought. 

Mona's hands, slick with tears and blood, reached for the dagger that Antoine had left on the floor. She could hear only the rushing of her pulse. She rose painfully, stumbling as she did so. Blind as she was with tears, she walked slowly behind Antoine.

“Mona, no!” Diavolo shouted. “You mustn't.”

“Woman?” Antoine turned to look at her.

She lifted the hilt of the dagger with both hands, poised high above her head. 

“Drop the dagger!” Diavolo tried to step towards her. 

His words didn't reach her. She let her head fall back, exhaustion taking her over. Her hands shook with the dagger. It would just be one moment of pain, she thought. She'd bleed out quick enough. She'd be able to take from Antoine his joy, just as he had snatched it so easily from her. She exhaled slowly, hoping to steady her own hand. One more inhale, one more exhale, and she was ready.


	24. I'll Be Your Guardian

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The conclusion.

“Mona, stop!” Diavolo was there behind her, wrenching the dagger from her hands before she could plunge it into her flesh.  
“Were you just going to watch?” he glared at Antoine. 

“It would be one less thing for me to worry about.” he shrugged.

Mona only gave a pitiful howl and tried to squirm from the Prince. Barbatos observed the scene, giving her a long look. Diavolo let her go, collapsing into a heap on the floor. She crawled to Lucifer's body, laid her head over his chest.

“Turn back the clock.” she whispered. She wasn't sure if Barbatos could hear her, though her words were for him. “I'm begging you. Turn back time.”

“It is not possible. Not this time.” Barbatos was next to her, and Diavolo was dragging out Antoine. Mona refused to left her head. She pressed her fingers to his mouth, perfect and cold. Barbatos pressed his hand to her shoulder.

“What do I do, Barbatos?”

“Love him,” he said softly. “All you can do is love him.”

She looked at him and curled closer to his body. Her eyes closed as she clung to him for a moment. She rose up on her knees and bent towards him, her lips pressing to his. He didn't respond to the action, and she thought it was like kissing snow.

“I love him,” she whispered, “I don't know what else I have to give.”

“Your heart.”

“My heart?” she looked confused. “Do you mean cut it out and feed it to him?”

“A little,” Barbatos reached for the dagger, wiping it off on his pants. “Give me your wrist.”

She held out her arm aware of the way that she was shaking. With one quick slash, the blood flowed, crimson and hot. He pressed her hand to Lucifer's mouth, her blood trickling down. He watched for a moment, then yanked her back sharply.

Lucifer's skin began to take color again, and he gave a horrible, choking gasp. Barbatos continued to drag her away, towards another corner of the room, where he stood in front of her. Lucifer lurched upwards, suddenly on his knees. 

She never heard such a sound. It was a painful roar. He was on his feet, barreling towards them. Mona gasped, seeing his teeth, his claws. The sheer anger coming in waves off his body. She tried to curl into the corner, make herself smaller.

“Calm yourself, Lucifer.” Barbatos said. “You're in a blood frenzy. It will pass. Calm yourself.” he kept his voice low and soothing as Lucifer screamed, reached for the butler to shove him away, to get the human behind him.  
“No, Lucifer, I can't let you hurt her.”

“Give me the woman!” he screamed.

“Think this through.” Barbatos kept his arms spread. “It's all right. You died.”

Lucifer only stared, clenching and unclenching his fists. After a few minutes, his vision seemed to clear. He put his head to his forehead and exhaled.

“Mona?” he asked softly. She stepped out from around the butler and stood in front of Lucifer. The Avatar of Pride reached out and gripped her tightly, crushing her to his chest.  
“Oh Mona, what did you do?”

“She gave you her blood.” Barbatos supplied. Lucifer shook his head and kept her pressed to his chest. 

“Lucifer, let me breathe.” she pushed back from him. “What do we do about Antoine? Why did giving you my blood do anything at all?” she put her hand to his cheek.  
“You died. You died and now you're not dead. Or are you some sort of weird demon ghost?”

“I'm alive,” he smiled faintly. “I'm not a demon ghost. Demons linger in a place between existence and not existing, and you pulled me into living.”

“What happens if you die?”

“Well, where is my soul gonna go, exactly?” he raised an eyebrow. She shook her head.

“My blood did that?”

“The promise in your blood did.” he still felt woozy, and leaned against her. “The promise of more. The promise of what we could be, if I arose.”

“What will become of Antoine and you? You conceded.”

“I don't fight fair.” he sneered. “He told me he'd release her. He wasn't going to. He would have let her perish.”

“To be fair,” Mona murmured. “He said he might consider it.”

“Don't be on his side.” Lucifer sighed.

“I'm not! I promise, I'm not. I fed you my blood to revive you, I'm not on his side.” she assured him. “You sound so jealous.”

“Now that I have tasted you, Mona, I can never let you go.” he glanced to Barbatos. “Tell me what we should do.” 

“I think you should go upstairs and stop Antoine.”

“How can he beat him now? He couldn't before.”

“Lucifer has the element of surprise. He lacked that before.” Barbatos ushered the two of them up the steps.  
“Stay behind me and stay silent.”

They crept up the stairs, where they could hear Diavolo talking to Antoine. Antoine bragging, Antoine demanding. Antoine threatening that if he did not get the things he wanted, he would lead the   
revolt against him. Diavolo telling him that wouldn't be necessary.

“There are many demons here that think you're not doing things right, Diavolo. Them that think your father did it better. Them that think they could do it better. And of course, my favorite, them that think I would do a better job than you.”

“And you, Antoine? Do you think you can do a better job than me?” Diavolo was at a cabinet in the corner of the sitting room, pouring himself a glass of something. He drank it back in one go, poured another.

“I think if we can play nicely together, then we won't have to find out. And now that I've taken over Lucifer's place, I think we can make a powerful alliance. Think of it, Diavolo. The Devildom like you've never seen. The power we weild. The things we could make happen. We could even take on the Celestial Realm.”

“I don't think that's ever crossed my mind.” he said dryly. “The balance is quite fine the way it is.”

“I was afraid of this.” Barbatos hissed to Lucifer and Mona. “Here,” he handed the same dagger that was still sticky with Mona's blood to Lucifer.  
“Take care of this problem.”

Lucifer accepted the dagger with a smirk. He slipped silently behind Antoine. Mona's hands gripped the back of Barbatos' jacket. Surely the demon would hear? Certainly he would just know? But his hubris seemed to be flooded everything, and maybe he was still weak from his tussle with Lucifer.

He lifted the dagger up and swung, digging it into Antoine's spine. The demon screamed and fell to his knees instantly. Lucifer lifted the knife to stab again and again, his face void of emotion. Mona gasped and covered her eyes.

“You—you condeded!” Antoine choked. He began to crawl towards Diavolo. The Prince crinkled his nose and stepped away.  
“My Lord, please...”

“You said it yourself, Antoine. Demons don't play by the rules. I see no reason to punish Lucifer for getting the upper hand. Truth be told, I've grown tired of you. I'm sick of you. I've tried for years to keep you in line, and I have better things to do.”

“The woman,” he choked, turning to haul himself towards Mona. She squeaked and tried to back away from, further into the corner she was standing against.  
“Woman, please.” he wheezed. Lucifer hissed and pressed the dagger against his throat.

“Don't go near her.”

“Woman!” he manged. “I will release you. You belong to me, remember? I broke the collar? Give me your blood, and I...” he stopped to gag. “I will release you.”

She shook her head, side stepping him. Lucifer pulled the knife one more time and plunged it in deep. He twisted slowly, his smirk spreading at the screams of the demon, the demon whose hands reached out towards Mona.

“I said,” he said slowly. “Spare the woman. I meant it.” Antoine gurgled, then lay still on the floor. Barbatos turned to Mona, pulling her face to his chest.

“Don't watch,” he whispered.

“Barbatos, why would--?”

“I said, don't watch. Be still.” his voice in her ear.

An unholy screeching made her wince. And then she could hear it. The sound of tearing flesh. The sick, wet sounds of blood spilling. The creaking of bones breaking from each other, the snapping of muscles. She whimpered, burying herself into Barbatos.

The screeching was replaced with lips smacking.

“It is done.” Diavolo said after minutes. Barbatos let Mona pull away. Their lips were red, their eyes unnaturally bright. But there was no blood on their clothes. There was no pile of gore on the floor, such that she was expecting. There was nothing.

Had they even eaten the bones?

“He will trouble you no more.” Lucifer's tongue, red and slick, darted out to his lips. “And now, I will take you home.”

“When you say home...” she stepped towards him. “What exactly do you mean, Lucifer?” she reached for his hands, trembling as they were.  
“I said what I meant, and I meant what I said. I don't want to be here unless you want me here. I won't stay here and spend my life wasting away for you.”

“What are you asking me?”

“Do you love me, Lucifer?” there was a moment of stillness around them. “You said that if you could have loved anyone, it would have been me. I don't want any more could and you wish and if only. I want it to happen.”

Their eyes locked, crimson diving into the velvety brown pools.

“I love you.” he said softly. “I love you, Mona.” and not just because of the taste of her blood that had so sweetly brought him back. And not only for the taste of her soul, which he had then. The way it sparkled and danced on his tongue. 

He loved her for the way that she peeled off his gloves. For the way she rested her head against his knee. The way that he missed her when she wasn't there. He loved her for the hole that she filled, the one he hadn't know was there, until she came in.

“Then love me.” she whispered. “Love me all the way.”

***

They stood in his room, having returned silently. His brothers clamored and reached for him. They stared at her bare neck. Asmo looked satisfied, and like he wanted the whole story right away. But Lucifer only waved them away. They walked up the stairs to his room, the door locked and hexed shut.

He walked with her into his bathroom, left an arm around her as he started the tub filling. The water steamed and curled invitingly.

“Undress me, Mona.” he whispered. And she obeyed, even though she did not wear a collar, and he did not own her. She pulled off his gloves, kissed the tips of his fingers. She undid the jacket, let it fall to the floor. Before long, his shirt was off, his belt off, his pants. She wriggled off his underwear. 

He reached for her, pulled off her dress and leggings. Her underwear was gone too. They stood before each other, bare and bruised and battered. Lucifer stepped into the tub, sank back. He opened his legs and offered his hand to her.

Mona slipped into the tub, slotted between his legs. His arms around her waist, her back to his chest. They were quiet in the tub, the hot water lapping at their skin. Lucifer's cheek rested on the side of her head.

“I have treated you poorly.” Lucifer said softly. “And for that, I owe you my apologies, Mona. It was never you. It was never anything you did or did not do.”

“Was it because I'm a human?”

“No,” Lucifer shook his head. “It's because I am a fool, and I have been blinded by my own pride, and doing what I thought was right. What was right was before my very eyes, and I could not see that. You were the one who suffered for it, Mona.”

“You died, Lucifer.”

“And you brought be back. Your love did.”

“I thought it was my blood.”

“Mona,” he laughed a little. “Your love was in your blood. Not just any blood can bring a demon back. It takes strong blood, it takes the blood of a human who wants them there. And you wanted me here, didn't you?”

“More than anything.” she breathed.

They stood from the tub, and she took a towel and began to dry him off. First his hands, them his arms. Then his chest. She paused to let her hands trace down his body, stopping at his belly button. Her cheeks heated at the firm of his muscles. He laughed then, a dark laugh that surrounded her and caused a shiver to go up her spine.

“My turn.” he took a fresh towel and began to dry her off. He dried her hands and arms, carefully dried her breasts. Glancing up at her, he bent his head and captured each nipple between his lips, giving them a soft suck before drying her stomach and between her legs.

“Lucifer? What is blood bonding?”

“First, we make love. And then, I will take your blood into me, and you will take my blood into you.”

“I have to drink your blood?” she wrinkled her nose.

“You won't mind it.” he promised. “Don't worry about it. It doesn't have to happen right away. But by doing this, we will form an unbreakable bond. It's like a marriage.” he paused.  
“Are you ready for that, Mona?”

“Am I ready to marry you?” she leaned up, beginning to shiver from the cool air on her bare skin, and kissed him softly. He was returning the kiss before she could think too hard.  
“I think so.”

“It's okay if you aren't.” he cupped her face. “I will wait for you.”

“I'm ready. I want this.” she gripped his wrists.

“Very well then,” Lucifer took her hand and began to lead her to the bed.

The walk to his bed was very short, but felt like it was taking an eternity. At the edge of the bed, Lucifer turned to her, drawing her into a tight hug. She leaned her ear against his chest. It was nice, she thought, to take a moment to just be with him.

“Don't let it hurt.” Mona begged, suddenly afraid. Demons were not kind, as she had been reminded multiple times that day.

“Everything beautiful hurts.” Lucifer warned, ready to lay her down onto the bed.

“That's not the quote.” her voice was hushed and cool, but he could taste the trepidation underneath.

“Pardon?”

“Everything was beautiful and nothing hurt. It's from a book...” she trailed off. He could only smirk and reach for her, pulling her tight. His wings dipped to wrap around her, trapping her in glossy: darkness, where only his eyes glowed. He breathed against her cheek, reveling in the goosebumps that rose on her flesh.

“This isn't a story, and I am not a prince.” he said softly.

“N-no, I suppose not.”

“And you are not a princess. There is no knight coming to rescue you.” his lips brushed against her neck as he spoke.  
“But... you will face the dragon.” 

Before she could think too hard about that, he was stretching her out on the bed. His wings still enveloped her, in that familiar, safe darkness. His lips crashed into hers, and she could only surrender. He opened her legs then, one of those hands slipping down her body, one finger parting her lips to dip into her.

“You smell so good.” he said sharply. 

“So do you,” she gasped as his finger curled inside of her. She had wondered how this would go. Would he make love to her tenderly? Or would he take her, unable to wait any longer. She keened as he found a certain area inside of her and pumped a few times.

“I had thought to draw this out. To make you want. But I find that I am eager myself to cement this bond with you.”

“Do it,” she licked her lips. She felt more than saw his smile in the darkness. 

Her legs were spread even farther, her knees hooked over his hips. And he was plunging into her. He was long, thick, heavy. She cried out, her hands playing in the hair at the back of his head. As he pressed deeper, her fingernails dragged down his back.

“And you feel just like heaven.” he managed. He stilled for a moment, waiting, making sure she was comfortable.

“Please move,” one small voice that urged him on. He was moving, his mouth met hers, slid down her jaw to her neck. He placed biting kisses there that she was sure would bruise in the morning. A different kind of collar, she thought.

He reached and angled her hips. She cried out, he was so much deeper into her now. One of Lucifer's hands came to her mouth, and she suckled on the fingers he pressed to her lips, curious about what he was going to do.

And then he reached between them, his fingers, damp from her mouth, found her clit. Moan whimpered, tightening her legs around him. 

Lucifer lifted his wings then. He lifted his wrist to his mouth and slashed it open with his fangs. She raised an eyebrow just as her orgasm hit her. Mona's scream filled the room as she rolled her hips against him, her mouth frozen open as her head fell back and her spine arched.

Lucifer's wings fluttered. He pressed his wrist to her mouth, watching her latch on and pull. He lifted her own wrist, the same one cut earlier by the dagger. He opened the wound easily, letting her blood flow down his throat again. Sweet and pure, better than wine, he thought. With that flavor that let him know how perfect she was, how delectable her soul was.

And now it would belong to him.

He thrust once more and was spilling to her. Mona gasped, feeling the heat bathe the inside of her. She wondered at the amount of it, and blushed to think of it spilling out of her, leaving her a mess. Lucifer finally released her wrist with a lick.

Mona's mouth left his, her lips and chin red. Lucifer smiled as he bent to lick the blood away.

The air around them crackled with magic. There was a pleasant burning at her wrist, and Mona stared at it with wonder. She saw the skin moving and shuddered.

“Lucifer?”

“Just be still, be patient.” he soothed, his dick softening as it slipped out of her. She barely noticed, staring at the flesh of her wrist. Shortly, there was the mark of a black diamond, the same that appeared on his forehead when he was in his demon form.

She grabbed his hand to look at his wrist. She marveled at the marking he had, shaped like the ruby that used to dangle from her collar. She brought the mark to her mouth to kiss it.

“I belong to you.” Mona said softly.

“You always did.” he laid down next to her, ignoring the mess between her legs. It could be taken care of in the morning, maybe.  
“But even more, now I belong to you.”

She rolled to look at him. He stared at the ceiling, but opened one arm. Mona rolled into his side, nestling there, like maybe she had always fit. She sighed, feeling her body relax. Lucifer's fingers played with the ends of her hair.

“It's everything I ever wanted.”

“I think it's what I wanted, too.” he murmured, kissing her forehead.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> NaNoWriMo 2020:  
> Final Word Count: 53901
> 
> Thanks for sticking with me. I know this was a long, slow burn. I know there was a lot explored here I don't typically thing about. I know there were parts that were hard! There were parts *I* didn't even know what would happen until they did. I hope you enjoyed reading as much as I enjoyed writing it. 
> 
> I have no idea what my next projects will be. 
> 
> See you soon!


End file.
